Changes Repost
by misao1000
Summary: This story starts two to three months after the end of the second season episode H is for Hunted. With Ms. Rudolph having retired, Sheffield Institute gets a new math teacher, that has a past connection with one of the Guardians. This summary doesn't give much information, but maybe the story will be interesting enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As she sat in the passenger seat of her mother's car, Will Vandom wasn't looking forward to arriving at her current destination. While her summer vacation had been interesting to say the least, it wasn't without a major setback. Her boyfriend of the past year, Matt Olsen, had suddenly up and disappeared without a word. With a deep sigh, she recalled the conversation she had had with Matt's grandfather, Mr. Olsen shortly after Matt's disappearance.

 **Flashback**

Having reached her destination, Will pushed open the door to the local pet store and made her way inside. As she let the door swing closed behind her, she let out a deep sigh at the scene before her. For some explained reason, several of the animals were out of their cages and making a huge mess. Glancing around the room for a sign of the person she had come looking for, Will let out another sigh when the only person she saw was Mr. Olsen as he tried to return the animals to their cages. Figuring that she could get some answers from the old man, Will proceeded to help him with returning the animals to their cages.

Several minutes later all of the animals had been safely returned to their designated cages, and Mr. Olsen told Will thanks for the help.

"It was no problem, Mr. Olsen." said Will with a small smile. She then asked. "Mr. Olsen, have you seen Matt?" Mr. Olsen gave her a sorta sad look, and asked her if she had gotten a letter from Matt? "I haven't heard anything from him."

Making his way over to the shop's counter, Mr. Olsen began to move several things around. A few minutes later, he picked up a folded piece of paper and made his way back around from behind the counter. "I found this in Matt's room." said Mr. Olsen holding the paper out to Will.

Taking the paper into her hand, Will unfolded it and found that it was a letter that Matt had wrote to Mr. Olsen. As she read the letter to herself, Will suddenly gasped and looked up at Mr. Olsen. "Matt left?" When Mr. Olsen nodded, she asked him why?

"I'm not really sure, Will." said Mr. Olsen. "Matt said in the letter that he had gotten into some kind of trouble, and going away for awhile."With this said, Will looked back down at the letter and found the part that Mr. Olsen just told her about. Nearing the end of the letter, she read. 'I will try to send word to, Will, soon as I can.'

Finishing the letter, Will looked back up at Mr. Olsen. "Matt said that he was going to send word to me." she said. "I haven't received anything from him."

Mr. Olsen let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Will, but maybe Matt is just busy with whatever it is that is troubling him. Maybe in a few days you will receive something, from him." Will nodded to this, and refolding the letter gave it back to Mr. Olsen. She then told him that she should be heading home. As she reached the door a few moments later, Will stopped when Mr. Olsen called out to her. "Will?" Turning to face the old man, she waited as he said. "If Matt contacts me, Will, I will let him know that you are worried about him."

"Thanks, Mr. Olsen." said Will. With this said, she made her way out of the shop, and headed off in a random direction lost in her thoughts.

 **End Flashback**

As the weeks passed, Will visited Mr. Olsen on several occasions but each time she ended up leaving in disappointment when Mr. Olsen told her that he hadn't had any contact with Matt, since he had found the letter.

Having been so lost in her thoughts of the past week, Will didn't realize that her mother had stopped in front of the school. Feeling someone touch her arm, seemed to snap Will out of these thoughts and she turned to face her mother, who asked her if she was alright?

"I'm okay, Mom." said Will. "I was just thinking about Matt."

"Will, I know you are worried about your friend." said Susan. "But, please don't let this interfere with your school work."

Will turned to face her mother with a look of shock. As that look turned to anger, Susan knew she had said the wrong thing. However, before she could say anything Will shouted. "Is my grades all you care about?! My boyfriend has been missing for the last few weeks, but you don't seem to care about that at all!"

Susan started to say that she did care, but before she could do so Will had grabbed her backpack, forced open her door and climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind her. As Will headed towards the school, Susan swore under her breath. 'Why do I always say the wrong things, with her?' Deciding to give her daughter some time to calm down, Susan pulled away from the curb and headed off towards her job.

As Will made her way inside the schools gate, four other girls who were standing a short distance away sighed as they saw their friend making her way towards them. As Will neared them, Irma asked. "What was it about this time, Will?" Will however, ignored the question and continued on past her friends and into the school. "She must really be mad, if she shunned us like that."

"Think we should go find her, or just let her calm down first?" asked Hay Lin.

"Taranee, since you have the first class with Will maybe you can find out what is wrong." said Irma.

"I can try." said Taranee heading off towards the school in search of her friend.

After making her way into to the school, Taranee headed off in the direction of her first class while keeping an eye out for Will, in the hallway. Reaching the class room with no sign of her friend, Taranee made her way into the room with a small sigh. However, upon entering the room she found Will sitting at the desk that belonged to Matt. Will had her arms crossed in front of her, with her head resting on top of them.

Making her way over to her friends side, Taranee reached out her arm and gently placed her hand on Will's arm. Will jumped slightly at Taranee's touch, and raised her head. Seeing her friend standing there, Will gave her a small smile. "Hey Taranee." said Will. "Sorry I walked past you guys without a word."

"Don't worry about that, Will." said Taranee. She then asked Will, if she wanted to talk about what was wrong?

"Who said something is wrong?" asked Will trying to avoid the subject.

Taranee simply sighed at her friend."Will, you walked right past us without a word, and that only happens when you are really upset about something."

Will sighed at this. "You're right Taranee, something did happen. Mom told me that she hoped my worrying about Matt didn't interfere with school, and I ended up getting angry with her because it came off sounding to me like she didn't care about Matt at all."

"I kinda doubt that is true, Will." said Taranee. "And I'm sure your mom is regretting saying what she did."

Will nodded to this, and told her that she was probably right. "I'll apologize to mom later, for saying what I did." It was then that the bell rang, and students began to make their way into the classroom. "Guess I should move to my desk." Will got to her feet, and made her way over to the desk next to her as Taranee made her way two desks behind Matt's.  
-

Some minutes after the late bell had rung, the class's attention was drawn to the opening of the classroom door. Mrs Knickerbocker made her way into the room,she was followed by a young woman with long black hair and a young boy of about the age of thirteen.

Will recognized the boy, but before she could say anything, Mrs Knickerbocker had reached the front of the class and called for everyone attention. "If I can have everyone's attention!" The classroom quieted down, and everyone turned their attention upon the principal. "Now as you are all aware, Ms. Rudolph retired at the end of last year, and this left us without a math teacher." This caused a few students to laugh, but they were soon silenced by a hard glare from Mrs. Knickerbocker. "If I may continue, I am happy to say that the school board was able to find us a replacement math teacher." Mrs. Knickerbocker then motioned towards the woman standing just slightly behind her. "Please tell the class your name, dear."

Stepping up to stand next to Mrs. Knickerbocker, the young woman looked over the class for a few moments before speaking. "My name is Misao Mikachi, and as your principal has already told you I am your new math teacher." Misao paused for a few moments to let her name sink in to everyone. "Now, while I might not be as good as your former teacher, Ms. Rudolph, I do hope that all of you will show me the same respect that you showed to her. I also hope to make your learning experiences here, as fun as possible."

Misao then stepped back so she was once again behind, Mrs. Knickerbocker. Misao heard several of her new students welcome her, but there was also some rude cat calls. Mrs Knickerbocker, glared at the one's responsible for the cat calls. "Mr. Dunn, do I need to put you and your friends in detention on the first day of school?"

Before the boy in question could say anything, Misao got Mrs. Knickerbocker's attention. "It is quite alright, Mrs. Knickerbocker." said Misao. "After all, you can't blame teenage boys for being perverted, when their teacher is young and hot like me." As Misao laughed to herself, Will who had been watching the young boy and trying to catch his attention, saw him sigh in a embarrassed sort of way.

"I suppose you are right, Mrs. Mickachi." said Mrs. Knickerbocker a bit flabbergasted at what Misao had said. Mrs. Knickerbocker then once again asked the class for their attention. "I know I have already taken up a lot of your class time, but there is one more introduction that needs to be made." She then motioned towards the young boy behind her, and asked him to do the same as Misao.

The boy seemed like he didn't want to do as she asked. Mrs. Mikachi however looked over at him, and seemed to whisper something towards him. The boy sighed again, and made his way over to stand next to Mrs. Knickerbocker. "My name is Jason Mikachi. And yes before any of you ask, your new math teacher is also my mother."  
-

A short time after Jason's introduction, Mrs. Knickerbocker handed the class over to Misao and made her way towards the classroom door, were she made her way out of the room. As Misao made her way over to her desk, she told Jason to find a empty desk and sit down. As Jason turned back towards the class, Will waved her hand towards him and got his attention. Jason recognizing Will as his old friend, made his way towards her.

As Jason reached the desk next to her and started to sit down, Will said. "Sorry but that desk is taken."

Jason turned to face her, and asked. "If it is taken, then where is the person who is supposed to be sitting here?"

Will sadly looked down at her desk, and told him that she didn't know. Hearing a noise off to her right side, Will raised her head and found Jason sitting down in Matt's desk. "Can you please move?"

"I don't think so." said Jason sending Will a smirk. "I am pretty comfortable, and unless the person who normally sits here shows up, I am not moving." As he turned to face the front of the class, Jason heard Will growl at him.

Will started to yell at Jason to move, but before she could do so Misao started the class by saying. "I want all of you to open your text books to page twenty-five, and do the problems on that page. You must show how the problem is worked out, as well as explain how you got your answer. It is to be handed in at the end of class, wither you are done or not."  
-

It was now forty-five minutes into the class, and Will was still only on the first problem of the classes assigned assignment. Reason for this, was that she would keep glancing over at Jason and her anger towards him would once again surface, and interfere with her concentration.

Taranee who was sitting a couple of desks behind Jason, frowned as she glanced over at Will and found her once again glaring at Jason instead of focusing on her work. Closing her eyes, Taranee focused only on Will and said. "Will, what's wrong?"

Will looked back at Taranee, and sighed. "Jason is sitting at Matt's desk!"

"Did you tell him that the desk belonged to Matt?" asked Taranee. Will told her that she did, and then told her what Jason's response had been. "I hate to say it Will, but for now you are probably going to have to just deal with him sitting there. You need to focus on the assignment, or you are going to be in trouble like you was last year."

Will hated to admit it, but Taranee did have a point. "Okay Taranee, I'll try and get along with Jason." Taranee gave her friend a mental smile, and wished her luck. "Thanks Taranee."

Fifteen minutes later, the bell to end the class rang and Mrs. Mikachi told everyone to stop working. She then got to her feet, and began to make her way around the room collecting everyone's work. "Before all of you leave, I need to give you tonight's homework assignment." This caused the class to groan. "I want all of you to do the next two pages in your text book for homework, to be turned in tomorrow."

As Will was busy gathering her stuff, Jason got to his feet. "It was fun sitting next to you, Will." said Jason. "Hope I get to do so again tomorrow." As Jason walked away, Will silently growled.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Will looked behind her and found Taranee standing there. "Will, you need to let this issue with Jason go."

Will didn't say anything and got to her feet, causing Taranee's hand to fall from her shoulder. Without a word, Will then headed towards the door and as soon as she had reached it, made her way out of the room without a backwards glance at Taranee.

Taranee let out a deep sigh, at Will's actions. She then headed towards the door, so she could head to her next class.

 **End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Guess I should add that I don't own W.I.T.C.H, or any of it's characters. Wish I did though, for I would continue the cartoon. :)

 **Chapter Two**

It was several minutes after the lunch bell had rung, before Will made her way into the cafeteria. Her friends who were already seated at their normal table, saw Will enter the cafeteria and could tell right away that she was in a very bad mood. "Surely she is not still upset about what happened this morning." said Irma watching Will as she made her way into the lunch line.

"I kind of doubt it has to do with that." said Taranee. "But I have a pretty good idea that it has something to do with Jason." The other three girls looked at her, and asked her who Jason was. Taranee told them all she knew about Jason, including what had happened during her math class involving Will and Jason.

"This guy sounds like a real jerk." said Cornelia. 'Can't believe I thought he was cute when I first saw him."

Taranee started to agree with her, but before she could do so Will arrived at the table. "Hey guys." As she made her way over to the empty chair next to Irma, Hay Lin asked her if she was okay? "I'm fine, Hay Lin. I just have a lot on my mind, right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Irma.

Will shook her head no. "It is just some stuff that I need to deal with. However, there is one thing that I do need to say." She then looked towards Taranee. " Taranee, I owe you an apology for walking off like I did in our math class. I know you meant well with what you was telling me, but at that time I didn't want to hear it."

"Will, it's okay." said Taranee. "I know you have been under a lot of stress due to Matt's disappearance, so I don't blame you at all for what happened."

Will started to tell Taranee thanks, but at that moment the cause for her bad mood made his way over to the girls table. "Hey Will." said Jason. "I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch, but I was wondering if you could help me with the history homework?"

"And why would I help you?" asked Will. "You are a jerk!"

While Jason was disappointed at Will's response, he didn't show it. "Come on Will, I thought we was friends?"

"We was friends." said Will. "But you are nothing like my old friend, and I want nothing to do with you. Now please leave, so I can enjoy my lunch."

This caused Jason to smirk at her. "Very well." He then turned away from the group of girls, and started to walk off. He hadn't gone very far, before he stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch, Wilhelmina." As Jason continued on his way, Will shouted at him that her name was just Will. However, if Jason had heard her he made no indication of it, and kept walking soon leaving the cafeteria.

Will in a really foul mood, watched Jason leave before saying. "There can be no other explanation. He has to be Shagon in disguise." Her friends started to say that wasn't possible. However, before they could do so, Will had gotten to her feet and started off.

"Will, where are you going?" called Taranee.

Coming to a stop, Will turned back to face her friends and told them that she was going to follow Jason. This called the other four girls to look at one another in worry. Irma started to ask Will if that was a good idea, but as she looked back at Will she found Will already walking away. "We can't let Will go off by herself." said Irma getting to her feet. She was soon joined by the others.

Hurrying out of the cafeteria, the girls caught up with only a few moments later. Will was leaning back against the wall. Making their way up to stand next to her, Irma asked Will what she was doing? Will motioned for them to quiet down, and told them that Jason was around the corner talking to Uriah and his goons. "Wish I could hear what they were saying." said Will a bit sadly. The other girls didn't say anything, but Will suddenly turned her attention towards Hay Lin. 'Of course. Hay Lin, you can go invisible and get closer."

Hay Lin quickly protested, saying. "Will, you are the one that is always saying we shouldn't abuse out powers." said Hay Lin. "And you want me to use them to spy on a old friend of yours?"

"That boy is not my old friend, Hay Lin." said Will. "I know it is Shagon, so using your powers to find out what he is up to is not really abusing our powers, this time." With a sigh, Hay Lin said okay, and activated her power of invisibility. She then made her way around the corner, and towards Uriah and the others.

Once Hay Lin was close enough, she heard. "So what's it like having your mom as a teacher?" asked Uriah.

Jason simply shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose it's not all that bad, since it does have some advantages when it helps get me out of trouble." This caused Uriah and the others to laugh, and tell Jason that he was pretty lucky on that regard. Jason nodded to this, then said. "Am I to assume that you guys have leaved in Heatherfield for awhile?" Uriah and the others told him, that they have. "Then you must know some good places to hang out at, and have fun."

Uriah was quiet for some moments as he thought to himself. "While Heatherfield is not exactly a overly large city, it does have some entertainment venues. It really depends on what you are looking for."

"Well, considering that we are teenagers it would have to be someplace that we would be allowed into." said Jason.

Uriah shrugged at this. "Well if you want to be a goody-two shoes, there is an arcade over on seventh street that has a lot of the latest video games." Uriah started to say more, but at that time the bell ending the lunch period rang. "Anyway, if you want to hung with us meet us out front of the school later."

"I'll be there." said Jason. He then turned and headed off down the hallway, headed towards the gym. As Uriah and his goons headed off to who knew where, Hay Lin made her way back to her friends. Soon as she had reappeared, Will asked her what Jason and Uriah had talked about.

Hay Lin told them all that she heard, concerning how Jason had talked about his mother and then asking Uriah if he knew of any fun places to hang out. "Will, it was pretty much teen stuff." said Hay Lin.

Will however didn't believe that. "He only wants us to think that way. And since he was with Uriah, he had to keep up appearance." This caused the other girls to sigh.

Irma then grabbed Will by the arm, and started to pull her off down the hallway. "Maybe you're right Will, and Jason really is Shagon. However, we can't worry about that now, since we have gym." As Irma dragged Will towards the gym, the other girls shook their heads then headed off towards their own classes.  
-

After arriving in the gym, Irma let go of Will's arm and together they headed towards the girls changing room, so they could change for gym. As they were getting changed a few moments later, Will asked. "Irma, you do believe me don't you?"

Irma sighed. "I can't answer that, Will, since I don't know Jason like you do."

"But it could be possible, right?" asked Will.

"It is possible." said Irma. "I guess we could always have Blunk follow Jason, and see what he finds out."

Will nodded at this, and finished getting change. As she headed towards the door back to the gym she asked. "What do you think Miss Matthews has planned for us?" Irma told her that she had no idea, but wasn't really looking forward to it whatever it was.

As Will and Irma made their way out into the gym and joined the rest of their classmates, Miss Matthews got their attention. "Normally you girls wouldn't do this, but we are going to be joining the boys class in a game of dodgeball." She then motioned for the girls to follow her, as she headed towards the curtain that divided the gym in two.

Making their way to the other side of the curtain, the girls found the boys either standing or leaning back against the far wall. As the two coaches talked to one another working out how to divide up the classes, Will looked over the boys. Her eyes suddenly narrowed, and Irma heard her growl. "What is he doing here?" Irma wondering who Will was talking about, looked towards the boys class and saw Jason making his way over towards them.

As Jason reached them, he sent another smirk at Will. "What a pleasure to see you again, Will." Will just glared at him, but didn't say anything. Jason then looked over at Irma. "I don't think we have been introduced. I am Jason Mikachi. May I have your name?"

Before Irma could give Jason her name, Will shouted. "Why are you following me?!"

Jason turned his attention back to Will with a sad sigh, that he hadn't gotten Irma's name. "And why do you think I am following you, Willhelmina?"

Will growled at the name, and shouted at him that her name was Will. She then said. "And how can you ask me why I think you are following me? You have been in every class that I have, and once again here you are."

"I think the word for that is coincidental, Will." said Jason. "I don't know why my schedule is the same as yours, but I can promise you that I am not following you."

Will said a quick yea right, and started to say more. However, the coaches had apparently finished their talk. "All everyone listen up." called Miss Matthews. "If your last name begins with A thru M you stay where you are. If it begins with N thru Z, please move to the other side of the room." As the people with the designated letters began to switch sides, Will gave an appalled look towards the two coaches. She started to protest, but her coach interrupted. "Miss Vandom, you need to switch to the other side of the room." When Will didn't move, Miss Matthews asked her if she was alright?

Will nodded, and told her that she was fine. The coach nodded then once again told her that she needed to move to the other side of the room. Will did as she was told and headed off across the room, with Jason following her. Once they had reached their designated side, Will turned to Jason and told him to stay where he was. She then headed off towards the other end of the line, while Jason gave her a unseen smirk. "What ever you say, Wilhelmina."

The game while pretty even, passed pretty quickly with most of the players being taken out of the game, by Will, Irma, and Jason. As the end of the class drew near, the game was down to Will and Jason on their side with Irma and three other boys on the opposite side. As the end of the game started, Will hung back while Jason rushed forwards towards the center where the dodge balls had been lined up. Irma did the same as Will, allowing the three boys on her side to do all of the work.

Reaching the balls first, Jason picked one up and quickly threw it at one of the boys on Irma's team. The boy was hit in the side, and knocked out of the game. Quickly backing off, since the other ball had been grabbed by the other two boys, Jason moved to stand close to Will. "I know you dislike me Will, but if you want to win this we need to work together."

Will sighed at this, but agreed. "Just don't get in my way." This caused Jason, to once again smirk at her.

"Don't worry Will, I got this game in the bag." Matching action to his words, he caught one of the balls thrown at him, which took the throwing playing out of the game. Jason then used the ball he held to deflect the next thrown ball away from him, and towards Will. Will let the ball pass harmlessly pass her, then quickly picked it up. Surprisingly she timed her throw just as Jason threw his. However, Will's ball was caught by the targeted boy, thus knocking her out of the game. Jason however, avenged the play per say, but taking the boy out with his throw.

This brought the game down to Jason and Irma. Upon reaching the rest of the knocked out players, Will turned to watch her friend. 'Please be careful, Irma.' Having seemingly heard Will, Irma sent a smile towards her friend. 'Don't worry Will, this boy is going down.

At the sound of one of the coach's whistles, Irma and Jason ran towards the lone ball that was in the center of the room. Irma being the lighter of the two got there first, causing Jason to slid to a stop then quickly back off. Irma took careful aim before throwing the ball, but like he was made of either air or water, Jason easily dodged Irma's throw.

Once the ball had passed him, and bounced back off of the wall making it dead per say, Jason quickly turned and grabbed it. Instead of wasting time like Irma had done with aiming, Jason quickly threw the ball towards Irma.

Will wasn't sure why she did it, but she quickly shouted. "Irma, get out of the way!" However, her shout was a fraction to late, as the ball Jason had thrown hit Irma in the side of the head.

As Irma slowly fell to the floor, Will shouted her friends name. "Irma!" Then was quickly rushing to her friends side.

 **End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Will pushed herself to be the first one at Irma's side, but no matter how hard she tried someone else got there before she had even gotten half way. Jason got to Irma first, and was about to kneel down beside the young girl so he could make sure she was alright. Before he could do so however, a shout came from Will. "Stay away from her, Shagon!" Jason turned towards the young red head, and found her running towards him with a look of pure rage upon her face.

Jason started to tell her what had happened, but before he could get a word out Will had ran into him, and they bought fell to the floor. Before Jason knew what was happening, Will was punching any part of him that she was able to hit and shouting. "I don't care what you do to me, Shagon, but hurting my friends is going to far!"

The coaches had arrived at that time, and the girls coach grabbed Will and started to pull her off of Jason. Will was pulled off, but not before landing a punch to Jason's nose. As Jason got to his feet and pinched his nose to stop it from bleeding, he saw the girls coach dragging Will towards the dividing curtain and soon to the other side of it. The boys coach made his way over to Jason's side and asked him if he wanted to go see the school nurse? Jason shook his head no, and said that it wasn't necessary. The boys coach nodded to this, then knelt down next to Irma and started to try and revive her.

Meanwhile on the other side of the curtain, Will was released by the girls coach and she whirled around to face her. "Why did you interfere, Miss Matthews?!"

"That should be obvious, Miss Vandom." said Miss Matthews. "Want to tell me why you attacked Mr. Mikachi?" Will simply told her that he had hurt Irma. Miss Matthews sighed at this. "Miss Vandom, while that was an unfortunate event I highly doubt Mr. Mikachi had intended to hurt Miss Lair."

Will wanted to tell Miss Matthews that she was wrong, but it would involve revealing things that she couldn't reveal. When Will didn't say anything, Miss Matthews sighed. "I really hate to do this to you , Miss Vandom, but I am going to have to send you to the principals office. I suggest you go get changed, while I go make sure Miss Lair is okay."

Will sighed at this bit of news, but nodded. "I understand, Miss Matthews." Will then headed off towards the girls dressing room, while Miss Matthews made her way back around the dividing curtain so she could check on Irma.

Making her way back over to where the students were standing, Miss Matthews found Irma sitting up being supported by a couple of girls. Kneeling down in front of her, Miss Matthews asked Irma if she was okay? "I'm doing okay, Miss Matthews." said Irma. "What happened exactly?" Miss Matthews told her what had happened during the dodgeball game, as well as what Will had done to Jason. Irma looked over at Jason, and found him pinching his nose. His face was stained with blood. "Will did that?"

"Yes she did." said Jason. "Can't say I blame her though, considering what happened to you."

Irma then slowly made her way up onto her feet. The two girls that had been helping her sit up, remained at her side. Irma then looked around at her gathered classmates, but didn't see Will anywhere amongst them. "Where is Will?"

"I told Miss Vandom to get changed, then report to the principals office." said Miss Matthews. "She may still be in the dressing room." Irma nodded to this, and started to walk off towards the dividing curtain. She staggered slightly, and was quickly caught by the two girls helping her. Miss Matthews seeing this, said. "Miss Lair, maybe you should go see the school nurse."

"I'll go see the nurse, after I have let Will know I am okay." said Irma. Miss Matthews nodded to this, and told the other two girls to help Irma to the dressing room. The two girls nodded, and stayed by Irma's side as she continued on her way.  
-

A short time later, Irma along with the other two girls made their way into the dressing room to find Will sitting on one of the benches, dressed in her school clothes looking dejected. Irma looked at Will, then at the two girls that were helping her. "Could you give us some time alone?" The two girls nodded, and headed back out of the dressing room as Will having heard Irma's voice looked towards them.

"Irma!" shouted Will getting to her feet, and rushing towards her friend. Soon as she was in front of her, Will embraced Irma and began to apologize. "Irma, I am so sorry that I allowed that to happen."

Irma sighed at this, and returned Will's embrace. "Will, that wasn't your fault."

Will released Irma and stepped back. "Yes it was. I got careless and ended up getting eliminated, leaving you alone with Shagon."

Irma sighed at this. "Will, there is no proof that Jason is Shagon." She then asked in a worried tone. "Did you call Jason, Shagon out in the gym?" Will could only nod. Irma sighed at this. "This can't be good. What are you going to do, if Mrs. Knickerbocker brings it up when you see her?"

Before Will could reply, the dressing room door opened and the girls gym class made their way into the room, followed by Miss Matthews. Miss Matthews catching sight of Will, let out a deep sigh. "Miss Vandom, if you are ready we should go."

Will nodded to this, and told Irma that she was glad she was okay. Irma nodded to this, and Will headed off towards Miss Matthews.  
-

Some minutes later, Will was seated inside Mrs. Knickerbockers outer office. Jason and his mother was inside the inner office waiting for Will's mom to arrive. At the sound of the outer office door opening, Will looked towards it and upon seeing her mother enter the room, she let out a deep sigh and looked back down at the floor.

Susan glanced at her daughter, but didn't say anything as she made her way across the room to the inner office door. Upon reaching the door, she raised her arm and knocked. Hearing someone inside the room call out "Come in", Susan pushed open the door and made her way into the room, and closed the door behind her.

Unknown to Will, another person had made their way into the room behind Susan.

 **Flashback**

A few minutes after she had changed her clothes, Irma rushed out of the dressing room back into the gym just as the bell rang ending the current class. She had no trouble getting out of the gym, but once she reached the hallway she found it filled with students. 'Never thought the school was this crowded.' Forcing her way through the crowd of students, she soon reached the classroom of Cornelia and the others.

As Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee made their way out of the room they caught sight of Irma standing there by herself. "Hey Irma." said Hay Lin making her way over to her friend. "Where's Will?"

Irma sighed and told them that Will had been sent to the principals office. Cornelia sighed at this. "Why is it always Will, that ends up at Knickerbockers office?"

"It's not really her fault this time." defended Irma. She then told them about what had transpired during gym, with Jason knocking her out during their dodge ball game. Hearing this the three girls fussed over Irma, asking if she was okay. "I'm fine. It is Will that I am worried about. Although it is only the first day of the new school year, she was in so much trouble last year, I shudder to think what might happen to her."

Soon as Irma finished speaking, Taranee asked. "If it wasn't Will's fault for you getting hurt, why is she the one sent to Knickerbockers office? Shouldn't that be Jason?"

"I was unconscious for a bit after the blow to my head, but from what I overheard Will attacked Jason after he had hit me. And I saw that Jason did have a bloody nose."

"So what do we do now?" asked Cornelia.

"What can we do?" asked Taranee. "Will is in Knickerbocker's office, and we still have another class for the day."

There was a few minutes of silence between the four girls, before three of them looked over at Hay Lin. Realizing that the others were looking at her, Hay Lin waved her hands in front of her, and backed up. "No way guys, I already used my powers once today. I also have art class right now."

"But Hay Lin, don't you want to know what is happening to Will?" asked Irma.

"Of course I do." said Hay Lin. "But like Taranee said, Will is in Knickerbocker's office."

"But that's not a problem for you, Hay Lin." said Cornelia. She then lowered her voice. "You can turn invisible, and sneak into Knickerbocker's office.

Hay Lin started to protest again, but Irma cut over her. "Come on Hay Lin. Will needs our support, and you're the only one that is capable of being there with her."

Hay Lin sighed at this. "Alright, I'll do it. But only because Will could use our support." As the other girls rushed off towards their next class, with a thanks to her, Hay Lin activated her powers and headed off towards Knickerbocker's office. 'This is a really bad idea.'

 **End Flashback**

Having made her way into Mrs. Knickerbocker's outer office behind Will's mom, Hay Lin looked around the room and found Will sitting near the inner office door. Very carefully making her way across the room, Hay Lin came to a stop in front of Will. "Will?"

Will quickly looked up and looked around the room. Before she could ask who was there, Hay Lin told her that it was her. "Hay Lin? What are you doing here?"

"Irma told us some of what happened during your gym class, and we all decided that you needed our support." said Hay Lin. "Since I was the best able to be here, I was chosen." Will sent her a smile, and told her thanks for coming. "Will, you are our friend and if we was in this situation you would do the same for any of us, so no thanks is needed."

Will nodded to this. "That may be true, Hay Lin, but I am really grateful that I have friends like you and the others."

Hay Lin embraced Will, and held her for some minutes. Breaking the hug a little bit later, Hay Lin asked. "So, how are you dealing with all of this?"

"Hay Lin, are you referring to what happened today, or everything in total?" asked Will. Hay Lin told her, just what had happened today. "For the most part, it has been really frustrating. It started off with that fight with my mom this morning, and then add everything Jason has put me through today, it all just came out."

The inner office door opened just as Will had finished speaking, and Jason made his way out of the room followed by Mrs. Knickerbocker. As Jason made his way across the room to the few chairs that were there, Mrs Knickerbocker told Will that it was here turn to tell her side of what had happened. Nodding to this, Will got to her feet and making her way past Mrs. Knickerbocker she made her way into the inner office. As the office door closed behind her, Will hoped that Hay Lin hadn't followed her into the room.

Seeing her mother and Mrs. Mikachi sitting in two of the three chairs in front of Mrs. Knickerbockers desk, Will made her way towards them. Upon reaching the chairs, Will took a seat in the one between her mother, and Mrs. Mikachi, as Mrs. Knickerbocker took a seat behind her desk. "I take it that you know why you are here, Will?" asked Mrs. Knickerbocker.

"Yes Mrs. Knickerbocker." said Will.

"We have heard from Mr. Mikachi what happened in your gym class, as well as what he has been doing to you through out the day, Will." said Mrs. Knickerbocker. "It is now your turn, to tell us what happened between you, and Mr. Mikachi, Will."

"I doubt anything that I say, will differ from what Jason had told you, Mrs. Knickerbocker." said Will. Mrs. Knickerbocker nodded to this, and told Will that she was giving her a chance to tell her side of what had happened. "I understand that, Mrs. Knickerbocker." Will then looked over at her mother for a brief moment, before looking back at Mrs. Knickerbocker. "Only thing that I can add, Mrs, Knickerbocker, is that I had been angry with my mom before any of this happened with Jason. "Will heard her mom sigh, but Susan didn't interrupt her. "Only thing I can say in my defense on what happened, is that due to the fight with my mom plus everything Jason has done to me today, finally combined with the fact that Jason had hurt Irma, it all became to much for me and I snapped."

Mrs Knickerbocker wrote down what Will had said. Once she was finished, she turned her attention back to Will, and asked her if that was all she wanted to add? Will nodded her head, and told her that that was all. Mrs. Knickerbocker nodded to this, then turned her attention to Misao. "Misao, since we have heard from your son and Miss Vandom concerning what transpired in their gym class, I need to ask you what you would like to see done concerning this situation?"

"I would need to speak to my son, before I can answer that." said Misao.

Mrs. Knickerbocker looked over at Susan, and asked her if she was in agreement with Misao's request? "I can allow that." said Susan. Mrs. Knickerbocker then looked back over at Misao, and told her to go talk to her son and see what he would like to have done. Misao nodded to this, and got to her feet. She then headed across the room to the office door, and soon made her way out of the room.  
-

After what seemed like an hour of intense waiting for Will, but in truth was only a few minutes, Misao made her way back into the room and soon returned to her seat. Once Misao had sat down, Mrs. Knickerbocker asked her what Jason had said. "Jason told me that he regrets his actions towards, Miss Vandom, and that he takes full responsibility for her attack on him. He also wanted me to tell you that, if anyone needs to be punished for this that it should be him and him alone."

When Misao had finished speaking, Mrs. Knickerbocker sighed heavily and nodded. "Thank you for your response, Misao." She then looked over at Will and Susan. "While I would like nothing more then to do as Misao asks, Will, your school record is not exactly spotless. There is also the fact, that this school has a no leniency rule when it comes to fighting." Mrs. Knickerbocker paused and sighed again, before continuing. "I am really sorry Will, but since you was the one who attacked Mr. Mikachi, I have no choice but to..."

 **End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As Will sat there dejectedly due to what Mrs. Knickerbocker had just told her, she heard a low sigh come from her mother. Knowing that her mother was disappointed in her, Will raised her head and looking over towards her mom, softly said. "I'm sorry, Mom."

While Susan was upset by what had happened, she knew she was partly to blame. Turning slightly in her chair, Susan reached out her arm and placed her hand on Will's shoulder. "Will, you don't have to apologize. I know this wasn't your fault, and I am not mad at you at all for what happened." Susan paused for a moment, to consider her next words. "Will, if anyone is to blame for this, it should be me."

This caused Will to look at her mother. "Mom, how can you say that? I was the one who punched Jason."

"That may be true, Will, but it was because of me that you came to school angry this morning." said Susan. "I never should have said what I did, concerning your schoolwork being more important then your missing friend."

Will sighed at this, and figured now was as good a time as any to do what she had told Taranee, she was going to do. "I owe you an apology as well Mom, for this morning. I shouldn't have shouted at you, and say that you didn't care about Matt."

Susan smiled at this, and got to her feet. "Come on. I need to take you home and let my boss know what has happened." Will got to her feet, and Susan placing her arm across her daughter's shoulders began to lead her towards the door that would let them leave. They had just reached the door, when they had a loud smack like sound come from behind them.

Turning back to face Mrs. Knickerbocker's desk, they found Misao on her feet. They couldn't tell what had made the loud smack sound, but Mrs. Knickerbocker had a look of shock upon her face. "What the hell are you doing, Kate?" shouted Misao. "You ask for my opinion on what to do about this situation, then after I told you that Jason takes full responsibility for all of this, you still suspend Miss Vandom! What was the point of asking for my opinion then?!"

"Misao, you should know why I did what I had to do." said Mrs. Knickerbocker in a calm tone. "You should have been given the rules for the school when you applied for the teaching job, and they clearly state that fighting has a zero tolerance. Any student caught fighting on the school grounds, is to be suspended for a week based on how often the offense ocurres."

Misao took a few deep breathes, then asked. "And what about Jason? Are you going to punish him at all?"

"What is there to punish him for?" asked Mrs. Knickerbocker. "There are no school rules dealing with teasing, and other then that your son didn't do anything wrong."

"So that's it?" asked Misao. "Jason takes full responsibility for what happened, and due to the fact that Miss Vandom hit him, she is the one being punished for it." With this said, Misao turned away from Mrs. Knickerbockers desk, and headed towards the door. Just before Misao reached them, Susan and Will moved aside. Misao paused for a moment, and looked at Will. "I am really sorry that you are paying for my sons actions, Miss Vandom." Will told her that it was okay. "No it isn't Miss Vandom. And I can assure you that Jason is going to regret his actions."

Before Will could say anything to this, Misao had opened the door and made her way out of the room. A few moments later, Will, Susan, and Mrs. Knickerbocker heard. "Jason, you are I are going to have a serious talk when we get home. But for now, I suggest you get to class." Jason told his mother okay, and soon the sound of the outer office door being opened was heard.

A few moments after that, Susan and Will made their own way out of the inner office, and soon left the outer office as well.  
-

A couple of hours later, Will's friends were gathered in the basement of The Silver Dragon. Hay Lin had just finished telling them what had transpired in Mrs. Knickerbocker's office. "Knickerbocker, had no choice to suspend Will, because of the fact that she was the one who hit Jason, correct?" asked Cornelia.

"That is how I saw it." said Hay Lin. "Mrs. Knickerbocker, said that the school had a zero tolerance on fighting, and since Will was the one who had hit Jason, Mrs. Knickerbocker had no choice but to suspend Will for a week even though Jason took full responsibility for what happened."

"And what happened to Jason?" asked Irma.

"Nothing." said Hay Lin. "Only thing Jason did was tease Will, until he made her mad enough at him that she hit him. I did hear Mrs. Mikachi shout at Jason that they was going to talk, but other then that nothing else was done to him."

"Was anything said, concerning Will calling Jason, Shagon?" asked Irma.

"It wasn't brought up by anyone in, Mrs. Knickerbocker's office." said Hay Lin. She then asked, if they should still follow Jason like Will wanted?

No one knew what to say about that question, and Irma suggested that they could call Will and find out what she wanted them to do. The others nodded to this. "Since it is your idea, Irma, why don't you call Will?" asked Cornelia. Irma shrugged her shoulders at this, and took out her cell phone. After punching in Will's number, she placed the phone to her ear and waited.

A few rings later the call was answered, but not by Will. "Hello Irma." said Susan. "If you are trying to reach Will, she has lost her phone privileges because of what happened at school today." Irma said a few things, then told Susan bye.

"Well, that was totally expected." said Irma. She then looked over at Taranee. "Do you want to, Taranee?"

"Guess this is use our powers day." said Taranee with a small sigh. She then closed her eyes, and focusing on Will said. "Will, can you hear me?"

Will who was currently lying down on her bed, gave a small sigh. "Yea Taranee, I can hear you. But you really shouldn't be using your powers like this."

"I know Will, but the rest of us are wondering how you was doing." said Taranee.

"I'm doing great." said Will sarcastically. "I get a week off from school, and grounded for who knows how long. What could be better?" There was a brief pause, as she received a mental sigh from Taranee. "Anyway Taranee, something tells me you didn't contact me just to see how I am doing, even though I do appreciate it."

"You're right Will, seeing how you are doing was the only reason I contacted you." said Taranee. "We was wondering what you wanted to do about Jason. Do we still need to follow him, and see if he is Shagon or not?"

"No Taranee." said Will with a mental sigh. "Since I can't be there to help you guys if you get in trouble, just leave Jason alone for now. And maybe when I come back to school on Monday we can come up with something."

"Okay Will." said Taranee. "And Will, try to stay positive. Who knows maybe soon your mom will relent on you being grounded."

Will laughed at this. "You don't know my mom very well, Taranee. But I do appreciate your support. Tell the others thanks as well, and that I will see them Monday."

Taranee told Will that she would tell the others what she had said. She then cancelled her powers, and opened her eyes to find the others eagerly waiting for her. She then told them everything that Will had said involving what to do concerning Jason, as well as the thanks for the support they were giving her.

The other three girls nodded to this, then got to their feet and stretched. "Guess I should be heading home." said Irma. "The new math teacher gave us homework that is due tomorrow."

"I think Mrs. Mikachi gave everyone homework." said Taranee. "Will and I had her our first class, and she assigned us two pages of math homework."

As the four girls headed up the stairs, Cornelia asked them if they thought Will would do the homework, since she was suspended?

"I doubt Will has much of a choice." said Hay Lin. When she didn't say anything further, the other three girls turned to face her and asked her why was that. "While I was in Mrs. Knickerbocker's office, I took a peek over her shoulder at Will's record. Seems that most of the trouble Will got into last year, was due to her school work."

"Does Will know about this?" asked Irma. Hay Lin told her that she doubted it, since no one brought it up. "And you didn't think to tell us this, before Taranee contacted Will?"

Hay Lin took a couple of steps back, due to the angry look in her friends eyes. "I didn't think it was all that important." The other girls sighed at this, and turning away from her continued on their way upstairs. Hay Lin sighed to herself, then took off after her friends so she could see them out.  
-

A couple of days later, Will was awoke by the sound of knocking upon her bedroom door. With a frustrated groan, she sat up and eventually made her way up onto her feet. Making her way across the room to the door, she pulled it open to find her mother standing there. "Mom, since I am suspended from school, can't you let me sleep?"

"I'm really sorry that I woke you up, Will, but I wanted to let you know that I had to leave." said Susan. Getting a closer look at her mother, Will noticed that she was dressed for work. "My boss needs me to come in, and help on a new deal he made yesterday."

"And you are worried that I am going to sneak out, right?" asked Will.

"Not at all, Will." said Susan. "I wanted you to know where I was incase something happened." Will didn't fully believe this, but she didn't hear anything in her mother's voice that said otherwise.

"How long do you think you will be gone, Mom?" asked Will.

"I don't know." said Susan. "My boss wasn't exactly forthcoming with details concerning this deal, so I can't give you a exact time. If you want, I can leave you some money for a pizza." Will nodded to this, and told her mother okay. Will then turned away from her mom, and headed back towards her bed. "What are you doing, Will?"

Coming to a stop, Will turned back to face her mom. "Since there isn't much else I can do, Mom, I figured I would get some more sleep."

"Okay." said Susan. "If something comes up and I have to work really late, I will call and let you know." Will nodded to this, and turned back towards her bed. Susan gave her daughter a unseen smile, and pulled the bedroom door closed. 'Maybe Will really will keep her promise to me, and do better.'

Reaching her bed, Will layed back down with a sigh. 'Mom really worries about me to much.' A few moments later, she heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. 'Now I can get some more sleep.'

It had only been a few minutes, after she had closed her eyes before Will was awoke once again. With a mental sigh, she asked. "What is it Taranee?"

Inside her math class, Taranee was currently sitting with her eyes closed. "Sorry Will, but I have some good news for you."

Will asked her what the news was. Taranee was silently for sometime, before saying. "Will, Matt is back!"

At this news, Will quickly sat up in her bed. "Matt's really back?"

Taranee gave a mental smile. "I'm pretty sure it is him, since he looks the same as the last time we saw him. There is also the fact that he made Jason move out of the desk that is next to yours."

There was several minutes of silence, as Will thought about what Taranee had told her. "Taranee, don't let him out of your sight. I am on my way there."

 **End of Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter**

Taranee was silent for several minutes, apparently building up the suspense. "Will, Matt's back!"

At this news, Will quickly sat up in her bed. "Matt's really back?"

Taranee gave a mental smile. "I'm pretty sure it is him, since he looks the same as the last time we saw him. There is also the fact that he made Jason move out of the desk that is next to yours."

There was several minutes of silence, as Will thought about what Taranee had told her. "Taranee, don't let him out of your sight. I am on my way there."

 **Chapter Five**

Taranee mentally shouted "What!?" "Will did you..." Opening her eyes, Taranee said. "Oh no." Quickly closing her eyes again, she focused upon the other girls. "Guys, we have a problem?"

"What kind of problem?" asked Irma.

Taranee told them about Matt being back, and that she had told Will about it. "Will told me that she was on her way here."

"Oh dear." said Irma. "That could be a really bad idea."

"What was you thinking, Taranee?" asked Cornelia. "You should have known Will would want to see Matt."

"I know." said Taranee. "And I am sorry. But what are we going to do about it now?"

"What can we do?" asked Hay Lin. "We have class, and my teacher just entered the room so I can't just up and leave." Irma and Cornelia said the same thing about their teachers.

"Maybe Will, will come to her senses before she leaves." said Taranee hopefully."

"Taranee, this is Will we are talking about. "said Cornelia. "She isn't exactly Miss Sensible, you know."

"I'll try to contact her again, and see if I can convince her not to come." said Taranee as the room to her class opened, and Misao entered the room.

"Good morning, Class." called Misao heading towards her desk. The class returned the good morning, which caused Taranee to open her eyes. "I have your math homework from yesterday graded, and I will admit that I was really impressed with a lot of you." Picking up a stack of papers, Misao moved out from behind her desk and started to move around the room, placing a paper down on each desk as she reached it, while occasionally stopping at said desk to compliment the owner of the paper.

As she reached the desk that Jason had sat in for the last few days, she was surprised to find another boy sitting there. She looked around the room, and found her son sitting in one of the desks at the back of the room. She then turned her attention back to Matt. "Sorry young man, but I don't think we have been introduced. I am Mrs. Mikachi, and the new math teacher for this class." Matt told her his name, and also said that it was a pleasure to meet her. "Mr. Olsen, you are aware that school started a few days ago, correct?"

"Yes Mrs. Mikachi, and I am sorry for missing class." said Matt. "I had some out of town trouble that I needed to sort out, and it took a little longer then I thought it would."

"Very well, Mr. Olsen." said Misao. "I do hope you don't plan to miss any more class, and will work very hard to catch up." Matt told her that he would try. Misao then continued on her way, so she could finish handing out the rest of the math homework.

Reaching Taranee a few moments later, Misao found her with her eyes closed. "Miss Cook, are you okay?" With a silent sigh, Taranee opened her eyes, and said she was fine. "If you are worried about your grade, Miss Cook, you have nothing to worry about." Misao handed Taranee her paper, and flipping it over Taranee found a A at the top of the paper. "You had the best grade, Miss Cook. I hope you keep up the good work." With this said, Misao continued on her way.

Once Mrs. Mikachi had moved away from her, Taranee once again closed her eyes and focused on the others. "Guys, I can't reach Will."

"Well keep trying!" shouted Cornelia.

"You're not helping, Cornelia." chided Irma.

"Well excuse me." said Cornelia sarcastically. "It is Taranee's fault we are in this current mess, and she is the only one who can fix it."

Hay Lin, Irma and Cornelia started to bicker with each. Getting a serious headache, Taranee shouted. "Guys!" This caused the other girls to stop. "That's better. Now then, while I don't often agree with Cornelia, she is right. I shouldn't have let Will know about Matt. As to what to do about it, I'll think of something." Massaging her temples, Taranee opened her eyes closing her connection to the others. 'Now all I have to do, is figure out what to do about Will.'  
- **(1)**

As Taranee tried to figure out how to fix the mess she had made, Will having changed into a pair of white pants and a pink shirt, was currently walking on her way to the school. Or for a lack of a better term, she was skipping on her way to school, since she was so happy about Matt. 'Oh I can't wait to see him, and tell him how worried I was.'

However as she passed a nearby alley, she was forced to groan as a portal suddenly appeared. With a sigh and a quick glance around the area, she ducked into the alley so she could close the portal. Pulling open the front of her shirt, she reached inside and pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. Holding it up before herself, she closed the portal. As the portal closed, she caught sight of a person standing on the other side. "Calab?"

As the person turned to face her, his eyes lit up in recognition. "Hey Will." Will returned his greeting, then asked if everything was okay. "Everything is fine. In fact, it's been pretty quite for awhile now."

"Quite is a good thing, right?" asked Will.

"Don't know." said Calab. "I suppose it could be, but then again I think it is just the calm before the storm." A few moments of silence passed at his words, before he spoke again. "Any way Will, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Apparently hearing that from Calab, caused Will to remember the reason why she wasn't in school. "Crap. I am going to be in so much trouble, if mom finds out."

She started to turn and run off, but Calab caught her by the arm. "Will, what's wrong?"

"Sorry Calab, but I don't have time to explain." said Will breaking free of his grip. As she ran off, she called out. "Go talk to the others!"

"I'll never understand girls." said Calab after Will had ran off. With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned and headed off in the direction that the school was in.

Arriving back at her house a short time after leaving Calab, Will quickly rushed inside. As she closed the door, the nearby phone rang. 'One guess on who that is.' After letting the phone ring a couple of times so she could get her breathing under control, Will made her way over to the phone, and picked up the receiver. "Hey Mom."

"Hey, Will." said Susan. "Sorry if I woke you up, but I just found out that I am going to be working late into the night." Will told her an okay, then asked when she thought she would be home? "I can't really say, but I am hoping that it isn't any later then ten. If you need me too, I can call Mrs. Lin and see if she can deliver something for your dinner tonight."

"I don't think that will be necessary Mom, since I still have the pizza money you left." said Will noticing the money next to the phone. "And if I get hungry before then, I can probably find something."

"You're not going to try and cook are you?" asked Susan with a hint of concern.

"No Mom, I won't try and cook anything." said Will hiding a sigh. "You and I both know, how that would turn out."

"True, but you can't blame me for thinking that way, Will." said Susan. "Anyway I need to go. However, if you do need me, you know how to reach me."

"If anything happens I will call you, Mom." said Will. The two said a few more things, then said good-bye to the other. Hanging up the phone, Will thought. 'Wonder what Mom would have thought, if I hadn't answered the phone?' There was a very brief pause. 'Who am I kidding? She would have rushed straight home, and checked to make sure I hadn't left the house. I would give anything, to have her trust me.' With a sad sigh, Will headed towards her bedroom.  
- **(2)**

Having arrived at the school, Calab made his way inside and headed towards the classroom that Cornelia had once told him, was one of hers. He reached the classroom just as the bell rang to dismiss the current class.

As the classroom door opened and students made their way out of the room, Calab watched for Cornelia to make her way out. Looking for him that he was taller then most of the other students, he was easily seen. However, it wasn't Cornelia that saw him. "Calab, what are you doing here?" asked Irma before grabbing his arm, and pulling him to the side.

Calab told her on how he had ran into Will. " She was acting pretty strange. And as she ran off, she yelled back to me, to come talk to the rest of you."

"Will isn't here is she?" asked Irma glancing around at the crowded hallway.

"She didn't come with me." said Calab. "But before she started to run off, she said something about being in trouble if her mother found out. It was almost like she wasn't supposed to be out in the city."

"That's because, she isn't supposed too." said Irma causing Calab to ask her why was that. With a sigh, Irma told him about what happened a few days ago.

Once she had finished, Calab looked at her in confusion. "Grounded? Suspended? What does words those mean?"

'Oh boy, this is going to take awhile.' She then sighed again. "Calab, I can assure you that Will is fine." said Irma. "However, I don't have the time to fully explain all of the details right now, without being late for my next class. I'll meet you after school at The Silver Dragon, and explain everything, okay." Calab nodded to this, and told her that he wanted to hear everything later. "I'll tell you everything, I promise. But right now, I need to hurry to class."

With this said, Irma hurried off. With a sigh of his own, Calab headed off back towards the entrance of the school, mumbling under his breath. "Why is Earth so complicated?"  
-

Irma wasn't the only person with problems, for soon as the bell had rung Matt made his way up to Taranee. "Hey Taranee. Is Will sick or something?"

"Hey Matt." said Taranee. "Will is fine." 'I hope.'

"Her desk was empty through out class." said Matt looking back towards Will's desk. "If she isn't sick, then why wasn't she in class?"

"Matt, Will got suspended from school for a week." said Taranee."

"Will, suspended?" said Matt laughing slightly at this. "Sure she is a hot-head, but this is Will we're talking about. What could she have done, to get herself suspended?"

Jason having overheard the conversation, made his way up to the two. "Will's suspension is my fault, I'm afraid."

Matt turned to look at Jason. Seeing that it was the same boy he had told to get out of his seat, the look Matt sent Jason's way turned into a glare. " And how did you get Will suspended? Better yet, who are you?"

"Sorry about that, since you wasn't here the first day of school you don't me." said Jason. "I am Jason Mikachi, and I started school here a few days ago." With this said, Jason held out his hand towards Matt.

Matt glared at the offered hand, and crossed his arms over his chest. "That answers my second question." he said. "But that doesn't explain how you got Will suspended."

Jason lowered his arm with a sigh. "It's a bit long of an explanation, so here's the short version. I went to school with Will in Fadden Hills, before I was forced to move away. This year, I came here and seeing Will here, I decided to tease her like I did at our old school. Turns out she didn't remember me doing that too her, and got really angry at me because of it. Later in the day we had gym class together, were I ended up accidentally knocking out one of her friends on our dodgeball game. Will snapped and attacked me, giving me a bloody nose in the fight. Well, due to her attack on me as well as several marks against her from last year, the principal suspended Will for a week."

As Jason caught his breath, Taranee told Matt the rest. "And on top of the suspension from school, Will's mom has grounded her for an undetermined amount of time. Will can't leave the house except for school once she is allowed back, and she lost a lot of the privileges that she had."

Matt then looked between Jason and Taranee. "Okay, let me make sure I understand this correctly." Matt then pointed, at Jason. "Everything that happened to Will is all your fault, correct?"

Jason nodded. "I wish it hadn't happened this way, but I thought Will was the same girl I went to school with."

Matt nodded to this, and then looked at Taranee. "And now due to this jerks stupidity, Will is not only suspended from school, but she can't leave her home or anything. Is that correct?" Taranee nodded at this. "And to add to it, Mrs. Vandom has taken away any privileges that Will had, meaning that even though I am back in town, I am unable to go see or call my girlfriend. Correct?"

Taranee nodded to his question, then added. "Will, will be allowed back to school on Monday, Matt. However, as soon as school is over, she will have to head straight home." Matt turned his attention back to Jason, and for a moment Taranee though his eyes had glowed green. But it quickly passed. 'Must have been a trick of the light.'

Matt glared at Jason for a few moments, then shook his head. He then turned away, and returning to his desk gathered up his stuff. As Matt headed towards the door, Jason let out his breath and looked over at Taranee. "Is he really Will's boyfriend?" Taranee nodded, and told him that Matt and Will had been dating since last year. "And he calls Will a hot-head? I really thought he was going to hit me."

"Truthfully, I thought as well." said Taranee.

"Oh well, the good thing is that he didn't." said Jason. "But if he had, I wouldn't blame him, since what he said was true. It is my fault that Will is suspended from school, as well as grounded." Jason then headed off, leaving Taranee to gather her things.

'Did I really see what I thought I saw?' 'I sweat Matt's eyes glowed green, for a few brief seconds.' Since she couldn't ponder on this problem without being late for her next class, Taranee filled it away in her mind, and got to her feet. A few moments later, she ran out of the classroom and once out in the hallway, she took a left heading to her next class.

She didn't see the shadowy figuring, as she ran out of the classroom. 'So Will is unable to leave her home. Hmm, maybe is it time to cause some turmoil and see if she comes running.'

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Bold Numbers:**

 **1.** I really doubt Will would act like this, but you do have to take into account that she hadn't seen Matt for some weeks. Finding out that your boyfriend/girlfriend was back in town after being gone for awhile, I am pretty sure you would act a bit silly at the chance to see them again.

 **2.** If I remember the cartoon correctly, Calab has been to the school on occasion. And I know he was in the episode H is Hunted, for he was there with Elyon as she said goodbye to one of her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Some hours later, the four girls made their way out of the school. Soon as they arrived outside, three of them looked around for a sign of Will. Not seeing her, Cornelia commented. "Looks like you was able to fix your mistake after all, Taranee. I don't see Will anywhere."

Taranee sighed. "I would like to take credit for Will not being here, but I never got in touch with her."

Cornelia then asked. "Do you think something happened to her?"

Irma was the one to answer. "Will is probably back at home." The others looked at her, and asked how she knew that. "All I know is that she ran into Calab. Calab showed up here, and told me that Will had acted very weird before saying she was going to be in trouble if her mom found out she wasn't home. Will then ran off. I am only assuming this, but I guess she went back home."

"That does take care of that problem." said Cornelia. "But sooner or later Will is going to have to leave her house., since I doubt Nerissa will sit idly by."

"We can only deal with that if and when it happens." said Irma. As the girls reached the gate of the school, they started to separate. Irma then told them, that she had told Calab to meet them at the Silver Dragon, and that they would explain what happened with Will.

"I don't know if I should." said Taranee. "Mrs. Mikachi gave us six pages of math homework. I also have homework for history, science, and a stupid essay for English." Once she was finished, she groaned and added. "It is going to take me all night."

"I have the same assignments, Taranee." said Irma. "And not all of them are due tomorrow."

"I know." said Taranee. "But I don't like having homework to worry about later. I try to do it all, the day I get it."

"You are way to serious about school and your grades, Taranee." said Cornelia. "You need to be more like Will."

"You mean suspended and grounded?" asked Taranee. "No thanks. I would never catch up."

"That's not exactly what I meant." said Cornelia. "I was meaning that you need to be more carefree, and not worry about school so much."

Taranee seemed to think about this. However before she could voice her thoughts concerning it, someone or something hit the girls from behind. Taranee being most effected by the blow, pivoted to try and keep from falling. However, she felt something pop in her ankle, and fell to the ground in pain when he leg couldn't support her. Before she could cry out though, the other girls had ran off after the one who ran into them, with Irma shouting. "Get back here, Uriah!"

Taranee tried to get to her feet to follow, but when she put weight on her ankle, she cried out in pain and had to sit back down. As she reached out her hand to check her ankle, a male voice asked. "Are you alright, Taranee?"

Looking up, Taranee found one of Uriah's goons standing in front of her. "Not like you would care." she said irritably. It was here that the other girls returned, looking for her.

Seeing Taranee down on the ground the girls quickly rushed to her side, with Irma and Hay Lin kneeling down beside her, while Cornelia stood in between Taranee and the boy. "What did you do to her?!" shouted Cornelia.

"I didn't do anything." said the boy. "I saw her down on the ground, and asked if she was alright." Cornelia gave him a glare that clearly said she didn't believe him. The boy sighed. "I take it you don't believe me."

"What gave you that idea?" asked Cornelia sarcastically. "Considering it was your supposed leader that apparently knocked Taranee down, why should we believe you?"

It was here that Irma and Hay Lin, helped Taranee to stand. Cornelia looking back over her shoulder, asked Taranee if she was alright. Taranee currently standing on one foot, asked Irma and Hay Lin to step away for a moment. Doing as Taranee asked, Irma and Hay Lin let her go, and stepped back a couple of steps. Taking a deep breath, Taranee placed her other leg down on the ground, then put her weight on it. Soon as she did so, pain once again shoot through her ankle, which caused her to cry out in pain. Irma and Hay Lin were quickly back at her side, supporting her.

"Looks like we need to help Taranee home." said Irma. Taranee however, told them that she was fine. "You're not fine. Not stop being stubborn and let us help you."

Taranee sighed at this, but gave in. "Alright. But we still need to meet with Calab, so I will go with you to the Silver Dragon. I can then call my parents to come pick me up." The others started to protest, but Taranee was firm in her decision.

With Irma and Hay Lin supporting Taranee, they headed off towards the Silver Dragon. Cornelia gave the boy a warning, before turning away in a huff. She then took off after the others, pausing for only a moment to pick up Taranee's backpack.  
-

A short time later, the girls were all sitting around the basement of The Silver Dragon, with Yan Lin checking over Taranee's ankle. Taranee tried to tell the older woman that she was fine, but Yan Lin ignored her. A few minutes later, Yan Lin got to her feet with a sigh. "Is Taranee okay, Grandma?" asked Hay Lin coming over to sit next to her friend.

"As I am sure you can now tell Taranee, your ankle is very swollen and painful." said Yan Lin. "While I can't find anything broken, it is possible that you need to go see a doctor. Which you probably should have already done." Taranee looked down at her lap, and apologized. "I know the fall wasn't your fault, Taranee. However, I took you to be smarter then this." She sighed again and asked. "Does your parents know you here?"

Taranee shook her head no. "I was going to call them after our meeting with Calab, concerning what had happened with Will." It was here that Yan Lin noticed Will's absence, and asked what had happened.

Since it was Irma who had told Calab to meet them, the other girls allowed her to tell Calab and Yan Lin what had transpired earlier in the week, concerning Will's suspension from school as well as what Mrs. Vandom had done following Will's suspension.

Once Irma had finished explaining everything, Yan Lin let out another sigh. "This is really bad news. You girls being down two members, and Nerissa continuing to get stronger, I shudder to think what would happen if she were to find out about this."

"How are we down two members, Grandma?" asked Hay Lin. "For even if she is grounded, I don't think Will would sit by if we needed her."

"That is true, Hay Lin." said Yan Lin. "But what about Taranee? If what I fear is true, she may be unable to help you girls for some time." This caused Hay Lin to look over at Taranee, in concern. Hay Lin then asked, if Taranee was going to die? Yan Lin sighed at the naivety of her grand-daughter. "No Hay Lin, Taranee isn't going to die. But if what I think has happened is true, Taranee is going to be out of action for awhile." She then turned away from the girls, and headed towards the stairs. As she reached them, she turned back to look at Taranee, and told her that she would call her parents and let them know what had happened.

Taranee nodded to her, and said "Thanks, Mrs. Lin." Mrs Lin nodded, then turned back towards the stairs. As Mrs. Lin made her way upstairs to call Taranee's parents, she heard Irma shout. "This is all Uriah's fault!"  
- **(1)**

A few minutes later, Yan Lin returned and informed Taranee that her mother was on her way to pick her up. Taranee sighed at this bit of news, but didn't say anything about it, outloud. 'This is great. Not only am I hurt, I get to listen to mom fret over me.'

A sudden crashing sound from upstairs, had everyone looking behind Yan Lin. Wondering what the racket was, Yan Lin started to head back upstairs to find out what had happened. Before she could do so however, Blunk tumbled down the stairs and landed on the floor. Everyone except Taranee, quickly got to their feet and rushed to his side. As they reached him, Blunk sat up.

"Blunk, what happened to you?" asked Calab.

"Blunk on way to tell Calab about important rebel meeting, when he get attacked by scary bird man." said Blunk. No one had to ask Blunk, what he meant by a scary bird man. They knew of only one person who fit that description, and that was Shagon. "Girls go teach bird man, lesson, yes?"

When no one said anything or moved for some time, Cornelia broke the silence by asking what they was going to do.

"The only thing we can do." said Irma taking charge. "We can't allow Shagon to roam free, so we go and fight him."

"Without Will and Taranee?" asked Cornelia. "We won't stand a chance."

Taranee got their attention, by saying that she could help. She then tried to get to her feet, but was quickly stopped by Yan Lin. "Taranee you are in no condition to confront, Shagon." Taranee protested, saying that the others needed her.

"Mrs. Lin is right, Taranee." said Irma coming over to her friends side. "You are in no condition to be going anywhere. And we can handle this." With this said, Irma looked over at the other two girls and Calab. "Let's go!"

The others nodded, and headed towards the stairs quickly disappearing up them, with Blunk right behind them. Taranee meanwhile once again tried to get to her feet. But once again, she was stopped by Yan Lin. Almost in tears, Taranee begged, Mrs. Lin to let her go. Yan Lin sadly shook her head. "I am sorry Taranee, but I can not allow you to go in the condition you are in. Shagon could kill you."

"And what about the others, Mrs. Lin? Without Will... Wait, I can contact Will, and tell her what is going on. She can help the others." Before Yan Lin could say anything, Taranee closed her eyes and focused. Lucky for her, Will had woken up sometime ago, and was currently in the kitchen looking for a snack. "Will, can you hear me? The others need your help."

Will answered Taranee, by asking her what was wrong. "Shagon is in the city, and Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Calab have gone off to deal with him." Will sighed at this. She then asked Taranee why she wasn't with them. "I am not sure what is fully wrong, but I am unable to walk without someone supporting me." After saying this, Taranee told Will what had transpired at school with Uriah crashing into them, and her feeling something pop in her ankle. "Will, you have to help them."

Will sighed again, then asked. "Do you know where they are?" Unfortunately, Blunk hadn't said where he had been attacked at, and he had gone with the others. Taranee told this to Will, and received another sigh from the red head. "Guess I will have to fly around until I find them." She then added. "Don't worry Taranee, I won't let anything happen to them."

Taranee told Will thanks, then cancelled her powers, when she heard her mother call out her name from upstairs. Taranee told Yan Lin, that Will was going to go help the others. Yan Lin nodded to this, then headed towards the stairs so she could retrieve Taranee's mother and show her where her daughter was.  
- **(2)**

After Taranee had ended her connection with her, Will remained where she was for sometime as she mentally cursed her friends stupidity, as well as complaining about them causing her to break the promise she made to her mother. Reason for the last part, was because of what had happened with her last Astral Drop, she wasn't about to chance making another one. With a heavy sigh, she reached down the front of her shirt, and a few moments later held up the Heart of Kandrakar. 'The things I do, for my friends.' "Guardians Unite!"

A short time later, Will now in her guardian form left her house. Once outside, she quickly fly up to a pretty high distance so as to not be seen, then took off in search of the others.

Unaware that Taranee had contacted Will, and that Will was now searching for them, the rest of the guardians along with Calab and Blunk was nearing the edge of the city. Irma realizing this, asked Blunk how much further. Blunk sniffed the air, then replied not much further.

"You all realize that we are leaving the city, don't you?" asked Cornelia as Blunk hurried off. When no one answered her, Cornelia huffed to herself, and took off after the others.

A short distance later, Blunk stopped again. "Scary bird man, attack Blunk right here." Finding themselves in a wide open area, except for a few trees scattered here and there behind them, the girls and Calab saw nothing. Calab then asked Blunk if he was sure this was the right place. "Of course Blunk sure!" Blunk said a bit offended that Calab was doubting him.

"Where is he then?" asked Calab taking a few steps away from the girls and out into the open. Before Blunk could reply to Calab's question, a beam of green energy hit the ground directly in front of Calab.

"I knew you Guardian's would come if I attacked that thief friend of yours." As Blunk shouted that he wasn't a thief but a discount salesman, the girls looked up to find Shagon floating several feet above them. Shagon noticing that two of the guardians was missing, asked where they were.

Irma shouted at him, that they where somewhere where he couldn't get to them. She then shouted at the others to spread out, while shooting a blast of water towards Shagon. Shagon easily dogged the water blast. Irma fired off another blast of water, and this time it was followed by an attack of air from Hay Lin. The two attacks combined, to form a large ice ball. Shagon allowed this attack to him, but easily brushed it off. "Guess what I heard is true after all. Without Will here to hold your hands, you guardians are nothing but weak little girls."

Looking over at Irma, Hay Lin said. "Maybe he's right. Without Will to transform us, what can we do against him?" Irma looked over towards Cornelia, to find her tending to Calab who had been knocked to the ground due to Shagon's first attack.

She then looked back up at Shagon. "You are wrong, Shagon! And I am going to prove it to you!"

Shagon seemed to smile at this. "Then give me your best shot, Water Guardian."

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **(A/N:** Sorry this chapter is shorter then the last one, but I decided to end it there. I will go ahead and tell everyone, that I am terrible at writing any kind of fight scene, so you probably shouldn't expect to much for the coming fight. Also I found out that I had been spelling Conelia's name wrong, I was spelling it Cornilia, when it is spelled Cornelia. I changed to the right spelling in this chapter, and will continue to do so, with following chapters.)

 **Bold Numbers:**

 **1.** Forgot what this number was for. :) Maybe I will remember later, and can make a side note in the next chapter.

 **2.** This one deals with the fight between Shagon and the guardians. Main thing I can say for this, is see the A/N.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap of Chapter Six**

"I knew you Guardian's would come if I attacked that thief friend of yours." As Blunk shouted that he wasn't a thief but a discount salesman, the girls looked up to find Shagon floating several feet above them. Shagon noticing that two of the guardians was missing, asked where they were.

Irma shouted at him, that they where somewhere where he couldn't get to them. She then shouted at the others to spread out, while shooting a blast of water towards Shagon. Shagon easily dogged the water blast. Irma fired off another blast of water, and this time it was followed by an attack of air from Hay Lin. The two attacks combined, to form a large ice ball. Shagon allowed this attack to him, but easily brushed it off. "Guess what I heard is true after all. Without Will here to hold your hands, you guardians are nothing but weak little girls."

Looking over at Irma, Hay Lin said. "Maybe he's right. Without Will to transform us, what can we do against him?" Irma looked over towards Cornelia, to find her tending to Calab who had been knocked to the ground due to Shagon's first attack.

She then looked back up at Shagon. "You are wrong, Shagon! And I am going to prove it to you!"

Shagon seemed to smile at this. "Then give me your best shot, Water Guardian."

 **Chapter Seven**

When Irma didn't do anything for several minutes, Shagon taunted her by asking what she was waiting for? Irma didn't say anything, but her glare towards him did darken. "I think I know what the problem is, young guardian. You are afraid of my counter attack, aren't you?" Shagon was silent for a few minutes after this. He then did something unexpected. He turned his back towards Irma. "Now then young guardian, give me your best shot."

Irma's anger towards Shagon continued to grow, but once again she did nothing involving an attack upon him. Sighing to himself, Shagon turned back around to face Irma. "Why do you hesitate? Don't you wish me destroyed? Then prove it!" Irma suddenly looked down at the ground. "Maybe you need some more motivation!"

Wondering what Shagon was doing, Irma raised her head to look at him, and found him turning towards Calab and Cornelia. Irma looking in the same direction, found Calab was now sitting up, but neither one of them seemed to be aware of the danger they was in. "Guys look out!" Irma yelled and started to run towards her friends.

Drawn to Irma's shout, Calab and Cornelia looked towards her to find her running towards them. They then looked up towards Shagon, and saw that his eyes were lite up for his attack, and it was aimed at them. Calab concerned more for Cornelia managed to raise his arms, and push her away from him. Shagon was just about to release his attack, when he was suddenly hit from behind. "Leave them alone, Shagon!"

Shagon still got his attack off, but it hit off to Calab's left side since his aim had been distracted by the attack upon him. Irma stopping when she heard the shout, looked up towards Shagon. However, her eyes landed upon the other person. "Will!"

The sudden sound of laughter, had everyone looking towards Shagon. "I knew you would show up sooner or later, Will."

Will's eyes narrowed at this comment. "So this was all a ploy to bring me here?"

"Not exactly." said Shagon. "But since I found out about your problems at school, and the fact that you couldn't leave your home, I couldn't resist the temptation to see how long it would take for you to come running."

Will was a little surprised by this, since she thought Shagon was Jason, and he already knew what had happened to her. "What are you talking about? You already knew about all of that."

Instead of saying anything, Shagon suddenly flew towards Will, and released a energy attack towards her. Will managed to dodge the energy blast, but didn't count on how fast Shagon was. Shagon caught her with a hard punch to the gut, which knocked the air out her lungs, and also sent her falling towards the ground. As the others yelled Will's name, Shagon said. "Looks like that hurt a bit. Didn't it Will?" Will landed on the ground hard, and didn't get up right away. Irma started to run towards her, but Will managing to sit up, shouted for her to stay back!

As Will got back to her feet and looked up at Shagon, Irma shouted at her to let them help her. Will replied with. "No! He made me break a promise, so he is mine!" Will then flew towards Shagon, releasing an attack of lightning towards him. Since Will's attack was fueled by her anger, Shagon was easily able to dodge her attack.

"Is this all you got Will?" taunted Shagon. Seeing Will become even angrier, he added. "There's that fiery temper I heard about. Now, show me the reason why Matt calls you a hot-head!"

Hearing Matt's name, Will's anger suddenly turned to hate and she shouted. "What did you do to Matt?" as a aura of hate towards Shagon, appeared around her. Flying towards Shagon, Will began to try and punch any part of him she could reach, not realizing that she was giving him what he wanted.

Shagon let her wail on him for some minutes, before stopping her by capturing her wrists in his hands. As Will continued to try and fight him by kicking him, Shagon's eyes lite up. "I'll be sure and let Matt know, how hard you fought for him, Will." Shagon released his attack and hit Will directly in the chest. Will screamed for a few minutes, then suddenly went quiet as she suddenly went limp. Releasing Will's wrist, Shagon let Will fall towards the ground, before flying off. The girls frozen in fear, watched as Will fell towards the ground. She would have hit it, if it hadn't been for Calab.

Seeing that Will had been saved, the girls snapped out of there frozen states, and quickly rushed towards Calab while calling out Will's name. Hay Lin was the first to reach Calab's side, as he knelt down and placed Will down on the ground. "Is she okay?" asked Hay Lin as Irma and Cornelia arrived. Looking down at Will, the two girls gasped as they saw that the front of Will's top, had been burnt.

Calab reaching out his hand, placed two of his fingers up against, Will's neck. "I am feeling a pulse, so she is still alive." Removing his hand from Will's neck, he added. "She must have passed out from the pain, she was in."

As Cornelia asked what they should do, a sudden groan came Will, and her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" The three girls shouted Will's name, happy that she was awake. This unfortunately caused Will to flinch. "Not so loud guys."

The three girls quickly apologized. Will told them it was alright, then once again asked what had happened? Irma responded, by asking Will if she remembered fighting Shagon?

Will moved into a sitting up position, and flinched in pain. Raising her arm, she placed her hand up over her chest. "Damn that hurts."

At Will's words, Irma suddenly shouted. "You're lucky to be alive, Will! What was you thinking, fighting Shagon alone?"

Will getting over her pain, countered with. "And what about all of you, Irma? If it wasn't for Taranee contacting me, I wouldn't even have been here! What would you have done then?!"

As Will got painfully to her feet, Irma reminded her that she wasn't even supposed to be there, since she was grounded.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it, Irma." Shouted Will. "Maybe you would have liked it better, if I had done what I had promised my mom, and not have came here to save you!"

Hay Lin not liking that her friends were fighting, tried to calm the two girls down. "Guys please stop fighting, we're a team."

Both Irma and Will turned to Hay Lin, and shouted. "Stay out of this, Hay Lin!" Will and Irma then went back to their argument, not even noticing the tears that filled Hay Lin's eyes.

Cornelia however did notice, Hay Lin's tears. She started to tell Will and Irma off, but before she could do so a portal appeared, and a cat like woman stepped out. "That is enough, both of you!" Knowing who the woman was, Irma and Will quickly stopped their bickering with one another and turned to face the cat like woman.

It was Will who spoke first. "Luba? What are you doing here?"

"That should be obvious, considering the way you two are acting." said Luba glaring at both Will and Irma. "But since the two of you can't seem to get along, I have been sent here by The Oracle to take back the Heart of Kandrakar."

"He can't do that!" shouted Will.

"Do not presume to know what the Oracle can and can not do, young guardian!" shouted Luba. "Now give me the Heart of Kandrakar."

Left with no choice, Will removed the Heart from herself and immediately returned to her normal self. She then held the Heart out towards Luba. Before Luba could take it however, Calab grabbed it out of Will's hand. "What are you doing, young leader?" asked Luba looking towards Calab.

"How do we know you are the real Luba?" stated Calab which caused Will and Irma to look at him, then back to Luba as they remembered the last time something like this had happened. Calab then held the Heart back out towards Will. "You know what to do, Will."

Will nodded, and held out her hand. After Calab had placed the heart into her hand, Will turned back to Luba. "If the heart proves that you are the real Luba, I will hand over the heart to you. Agreed?"

Luba only nodded, and leant forward slightly since she was taller then Will. Will let the heart dangle a bit from her hand, then let it touch Luba's forehead. After a few minutes of this, and with nothing happening, Luba asked. "Are you satisfied, young guardian?" As Luba stood back up straight, Will nodded and held the heart out towards her.

As Luba took the heart into her hand, Irma shouted. "Will, you can't do this?"

"I don't have any choice, Irma. Luba is who she says she is, and her orders came from the Oracle."

"You made the right decision, young guardian." said Luba. She then turned away from the girls, and stepped back into the portal that had brought her there. Soon as Luba had stepped into the portal, it closed.

Irma then turned to face Will, and shouted. "I can't believe you did that, Will!" Will started to respond, but Irma shouted that she didn't want to hear it, and began to walk away leaving the others behind.

Will sighed, but in truth she couldn't blame Irma for being angry. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and found Cornelia standing there. "Are you going to yell at me too, Cornelia?" asked Will expecting Cornelia to do so.

Cornelia sighed, then moved around to stand in front of Will. "No Will, I am not going to yell at you for giving up the Heart of Kandrakar. For like you told Irma, you didn't have any choice in the matter." Will told her thanks. "Oh don't thank me yet, Will, for you are not off the hook with me just yet." Cornelia then placed her hands on top of Will's shoulder and forcibly turned her around so she was facing Hay Lin. "Look what you and Irma did to Hay Lin!" shouted Cornelia. Hay Lin had sat down on the ground, pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. You could hear, that she was sobbing. Cornelia then turned Will back around to face her. "You and Irma both shouted at Hay Lin, when she was only trying to get the two of you to stop fighting with each other. I suggest you, fix this!" Cornelia removed her hand from Will's shoulder, and moving away from her moved over to Calab. She then took a hold of Calab's arm. "Come on Calab. Let's leave Will and Hay Lin alone to work this out." Calab started to protest that it wasn't safe to leave Will and Hay Lin alone. Cornelia however, pulled him away from the area stopping only once they reached Blunk. Blunk started to speak, but Cornelia interrupted him, telling him the same thing she had told Calab. She then made her way past Blunk, still pulling Calab along behind her. Blunk took another look towards Will and Hay Lin, then with a sigh he took off after Cornelia.

Sighing to herself, Will turned back around, then moved a bit closer to Hay Lin. She then sat down on the ground in front of the distraught girl. "Hay Lin, please look at me." said Will softly.

Hay Lin shook her head no, and Will heard her mumble. "Why did you yell at me, Will?"

Will sighed again. "Hay Lin, I am really sorry that I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done it."

Hay Lin raised her head. "You're right Will, you shouldn't have. But you did, and I want to know why? What did I do to deserve that? I... I thought you was my friend." Hay Lin then placed her head back down on her knees, so she wasn't looking at Will.

Will wasn't really sure how her current plan was going to turn out, but she got to her feet. Once she was standing she made her way over to Hay Lin's side and sat down next to her. Hay Lin having heard Will's movements raised her head to see what was going on. Finding Will now sitting beside her, she started to ask the young red head what she was doing. Before Hay Lin could ask her question however, Will had wrapped her arms around her, surprising the young girl. "Um Will, what are you doing?"

"I'm showing my friend, how much I care about her." said Will.

There was a few minutes of silence, as Hay Lin tried to grasp the meaning behind what Will had said. 'This is really nice.' thought Hay Lin as Will continued to hold her. Will broke Hay Lin's thoughts by calling her name. "Yes Will?"

"I will say it several times if I have too, Hay Lin, but once again I am very sorry for yelling at you." said Will. "And if you want to stop being my friend because of this, I won't try and stop you, since I deserve it after what I did to you." Feeling Hay Lin move, Will let the young girl go.

Hay Lin having moved so she was now facing Will, found the young red head sitting there with her head bowed, and her hands placed down in her lap. Will heard Hay Lin sigh, but didn't raise her head. "Will, will you please look at me?" asked Hay Lin. Apparently it was better for her to see it coming then hide from it, Will raised her head. "Will, I am not going to deny that you shouting at me, didn't hurt. Because it did."Will started to apologize again, but Hay Lin cut her off. "Will, let me finish okay." When Will nodded, Hay Lin let out another sigh. "Like I said Will, you shouting at me really hurt. But it would be nothing compared to the hurt I would feel, if you stopped being my friend."

This caused Will to smile, and ask. "So, I guess that means I am forgiven for yelling at you?" Hay Lin returned the smile, and nodded her head. "Thanks for forgiving me, Hay Lin. And I promise to not yell at you."

Hay Lin, shook her head no at this. "Will, don't make promises you can't keep." Will started to tell her that she would keep it, but Hay Lin raised her hand, and placed her fingers up over Will's lips. "Grandma told me this a long time ago. She said that no matter how great a bond of friendship is, there is always going to be times of conflict. But if it is true friendship, those bonds will never break, no matter what comes between that friendship."

Will sat back, and Hay Lin lowered her arm. "That is pretty deep, Hay Lin." said Will. "But if what you just said is true, then why did we go through the whole making up process?"

"Truthfully Will, I didn't remember anything about what Grandma had told me, until you hugged me and told me that you was showing me, how much you cared about me." Will sent Hay Lin another smile, then the two girls got to their feet.

Once they were both standing, Will surprised Hay Lin once more, by wrapping her arms around her in another hug. "Thanks for being my friend, Hay Lin." said Will. Hay Lin returned the hug, and told Will the same thing. They held the hug for a few minutes, before letting each other go. "Come on Hay Lin. I will walk you home."

As Will started to walk off, Hay Lin got her attention. "That is nice of you Will, but won't you get in trouble if you are not at home, and your mom finds out?"

Will coming to a stop, turned back to face Hay Lin. "Yes I would get in trouble Hay Lin, but I need to tell your grand mother what happened concerning the Heart of Kandrakar." said Will. "This is much more important, then if I get in trouble or not."

"I can tell grandma, what happened Will." said Hay Lin.

Will shook her head no. "No Hay Lin. The Heart of Kandrakar was my responsibility, and it was my fault that it was taken. I need to be the one to take responsibility for that." Will then turned away from Hay Lin, and started to head in the direction of the city. Hay Lin sighed to herself, then took off after Will.  
- **(1)**

It was late by the time Will and Hay Lin, made it to the Silver Dragon. Making their way inside, they found the restaurant empty except for a few late night couples. Having heard the ringing of the bell above the door, Yan Lin made her way out of the kitchen to find the two girls. One look at Will, told her that something was wrong. "What has happened?" asked Yan Lin. Before saying anything, Will asked her if they could talk in private. Yan Lin nodded, and motioned for the two girls to follow her.

A short time later, Yan Lin and the girls were down in the basement. Hay Lin looked over at the spot where they had left Taranee, and found it empty. Asking her grandma about Taranee, Hay Lin was told that Taranee had left a few minutes after they had. Yan Lin then asked her original question, on what had happened.

Will sighed, then said. "I lost the Heart of Kandrakar." A look of alarm crossed Yan Lin's face, and she told Will to explain everything that had happened. Will nodded, then taking a deep breath began to tell Yan Lin everything that had occurred, once she had found the others. Will told Yan Lin about how she had fought Shagon alone, and how the fight had ended. Yan Lin interrupted, and asked Will if she was okay? Will nodded, and told her that she was fine, missing the worried look from Hay Lin when she didn't tell Yan Lin that she had been burned.

Will then continued to tell Yan Lin, what had transpired after Shagon had blasted her. As Will told her in detail the fight that she had had with Irma, Yan Lin sighed and closed her eyes. "This is very bad indeed."

"I'm afraid it get's worse." said Will looking over at Hay Lin. When Yan Lin asked her to continue, Will nodded and began to tell her on how she and Irma had yelled at Hay Lin. A very stern look crossed Yan Lin's face at this.

Yan Lin started to speak, but Hay Lin spoke first. "It is okay grandma. Will apologized for yelling at me, and I have forgiven her." Hay Lin could tell that her grandma was still angry, but she didn't say anything except for asking Will what happened after that.

"After Irma and I had yelled at Hay Lin, we went back to our argument." said Will. "I saw Cornelia move towards us, to apparently do something. I didn't find out what it was until, after I had lost the Heart." Will paused for a moment to take a breath, then told Yan Lin about the portal appearing next to them, and Luba coming out of it.

Yan Lin's eyes widened at this. "Are you certain that it was Luba, that came out of the portal?" Will nodded, and told her about how she had used the Heart on Luba, and on how Luba stayed in her cat like form. "Was the oracle with her?"

"No." said Will. "She was by herself. She told us that the oracle had sent her to retrieve the Heart."

"It couldn't have been Luba, that appeared before you." said Yan Lin. Will and Hay Lin looked at each other, then back to Yan Lin.

"Grandma, what do you mean it wasn't Luba?" asked Hay Lin. "Will used the heart on her, and it didn't change her."

"I don't know why the heart didn't change her, Hay Lin." said Yan Lin with another sigh. "But I can say this. It wasn't Luba who took the heart from you. Especially if she was alone, since Luba would die if she left Kandrakar by herself."

"Then who did I give the Heart of Kandrakar too?" asked Will.

"I don't know." said Yan Lin. "And without the heart, we have no means of finding out."  
-

Will stayed at the Silver Dragon for several minutes, trying to come up with some way to get to Kandrakar, or at the least get in touch with Blunk who was currently back with Calab on Meridian. When she suddenly yelled in frustration, it was Hay Lin that managed to convince Will to go home and rest. Will tried to protest, but Hay Lin wouldn't give in, and with a sigh Will agreed to return home.

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Bold Number:**

 **1.** This is actually for both parts. I did try to make the fight with Shagon interesting, but I have a feeling that I wasn't able to do as good as I had planned. The following fight between Will and Irma was a added scenario hoping to add interest to the story. The make up session between Will and Hay Lin, probably came out really sappy. And no there isn't going to be any kind of relationship between them, other then good friends.

The second part involves Luba. I don't know a whole lot about her, outside of her being keeper of the Auramers and that she is part cat. So, as far as on wither she can leave Kandrakar or not, I have no idea. I however, used the plan that she couldn't leave by herself without dying, and while I didn't say the reason why in the story, it is because she can't fully control her powers alone, and keep guard over the Auramers at the same time, without someone helping her to balance the two.

(A/N: I had originally planned to have Will get caught by Susan in this chapter, and that lead to Susan saying something's that upset Will, causing her to run away. However, with all of the drama I added with the fight between Will and Irma, I decided to forgo that altercation. Now I won't say that it won't happen, but I will wait and see.)

 **Please R & R, and let me know how much you like/dislike the story. And if you have any quirks or advice, please feel free to share with a review or a pm.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Early the next morning, Hay Lin was on her way to school determined to talk to Irma, about what had happened the night before. As she neared the spot where her and the others joined, so they could walk to school together, a look of sadness appeared on her face since the only one waiting for her, was Cornelia.

Cornelia having apparently heard Hay Lin's approaching footsteps, looked towards the young girl then waved. "Good morning Hay Lin." Changing her frown to a smile, Hay Lin returned the wave then made her way towards her blond friend. Once she was standing near Cornelia, Hay Lin returned the good morning, with one of her own. Cornelia sent her friend a smile, then said. "Sorry for running off on you and Will last night, but I figured the two of you needed to be alone and work out what had happened." Hay Lin told her thanks. "So, are you and Will still friends? Or do I need to yell at her some more?"

Cornelia said the last part with a smile, which caused Hay Lin to laugh. "Will apologized for yelling at me, and we managed to work everything out." said Hay Lin. "And yes Will and I are still friends, so you don't have to yell at her, Cornelia."

"So, I guess all I need to do now is get Irma to apologize." said Cornelia turning to look in the direction, Irma usually came from.

"That is probably going to be much harder, Cornelia." said Hay Lin. When she didn't say anything more, Cornelia turned to face her friend, and saw a look of deep sadness.

Reaching out her arm, Cornelia placed her hand on top of Hay Lin's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong, Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin, told Cornelia that she had tried calling Irma several times, once Will had left for home. "Everytime I tried calling, Mrs. Lair told me that Irma didn't want to speak to me." Hay Lin started to cry, and was pulled into a hug by Cornelia. As Cornelia tried to sooth her friend, Hay Lin wailed. "Cornelia, what did I do wrong? Why does Irma hate me?"

Hearing a sudden gasp, Cornelia opened her eyes and found Irma standing behind Hay Lin. Cornelia sent Irma a glare, then mouth out the words Fix This. Irma nodded, then called out Hay Lin's name. "Hay Lin?"

Cornelia felt the girl in her arms suddenly stiffen, as she heard Irma's voice. "Hay Lin, here is your chance to talk to Irma." said Cornelia in a soothing tone. When Hay Lin continued to hold on to her, Cornelia continued. "Hay Lin, I am not going to leave unless you tell me to do so, okay? I promise that I won't let Irma hurt you again." Cornelia missed the look Irma had, as she felt Hay Lin nod, then slowly release her grip around her. Cornelia released her own grip, then stepped back a couple of steps as Hay Lin turned to face Irma.

Seeing the tear marks on Hay Lin's face, Irma sighed before speaking. "Hay Lin, I thought long and hard about my actions last night, and I am sorry that you got caught up in my fight with Will."

"There never should have been a fight to begin with, Irma. I thought we was a team." said Hay Lin a bit testily. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Hay Lin looked back at Cornelia.

"You have every right to be angry with her, Hay Lin, but that isn't going to help settle this." said Cornelia. "I am sure that Irma is really upset with herself." Cornelia looked over towards Irma, and saw her nod. Hay Lin took a couple of deep breaths, then told Cornelia thanks. Cornelia nodded, and told her that she was welcome.

Hay Lin then looked back towards Irma. "I am sorry for loosing my temper, Irma." said Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin, please don't apologize. Especially not to me." said Irma. "I deserve your anger and anything that comes with it. I let my anger towards Will, boil over to you and that never should have happened." Irma then let out a deep sigh. "As I said before, I did a lot of thinking last night concerning my actions towards you and Will, Hay Lin. And it helped me to come to a decision." Hay Lin looked at her friend with a deep look of worry, and asked what the decision was? "I don't deserve to be your friend or the water guardian. Soon as I can find Blunk, I am going to have him take me to Kandrakar and see if the oracle can take away my powers, as well as return the Heart to Will."

Hay Lin was really surprised by this, that she didn't know what to say. Feeling a hand on her shoulder again, she looked back at Cornelia, and whispered {What do we do? I never saw this coming.}

{Neither did I.} whispered Cornelia. Having a sudden idea, Cornelia leaned closer and whispered into Hay Lin's ear. As Cornelia finished and leaned back, Hay Lin wide eyed, asked her if she was serious. {Do you have a better idea?}

Hay Lin shook her head no, and looked back towards Irma to find her looking down at the ground. Turning back to Cornelia she whispered. {I hope you're right about this.} With a deep sigh to prepare herself, Hay Lin turned back to face Irma and said in a commanding tone. "Irma, look at me!" Hearing the strictness in Hay Lin's voice, Irma raised her head. "You are a fool, Irma Lair!" Hay Lin continued. "Do you really think I would be angry enough with you, to allow you to just up and make a decision like that? You are sadly mistaken!"

"But Hay Lin..." started Irma only to be interrupted by Hay Lin.

"Did I say you could speak?" shouted Hay Lin. Irma quickly shut her mouth, and shook her head. "Now then, while I do agree with you on meeting with the Oracle, it will not be for the reason that you are wanting to see him for. Is that clear?"Irma simply nodded. Cornelia however, asked why they need to see the oracle. {I will explain later.} Hay Lin whispered to her. Focusing her attention back upon Irma, Hay Lin asked. "Now Irma, are you going to do the right thing and stay my friend as well as the water guardian, or are you going to prove Shagon right, by being the weak girl that he called us last night and throw everything away over a small argument?"

"But..."

"No buts, Irma Lair!" shouted Hay Lin. "Now answer the question!"

Irma looking past Hay Lin, saw that Cornelia was trying very hard not to laugh and caught on to what was going on. "Okay Hay Lin, you can stop giving me the third degree. I think Cornelia is about to burst, from trying to keep herself from laughing."

Hay Lin turned to face Cornelia, and shouted. "Cornelia? You ruined it!"

Taking advantage of Hay Lin being turned away from her, Irma ran up behind her friend and hugged her. "No Hay Lin, Cornelia didn't ruin anything. I needed to hear everything that you had said to me."

"Does that mean, you have changed your mind?" asked Hay Lin as Irma let her go, and she turned around. Irma nodded her head and Hay Lin, hugged her. "I am glad to have you back, Irma."

Irma returned the hug. "You know Hay Lin, I never would have expected to get chewed out by you." said Irma. "Now Cornelia, that is a different story."

Cornelia crossed her arms across her chest. "And I would have done just that and more, Irma, if you had hurt Hay Lin again."

"I know." said Irma. "And I would have let you do it." Hay Lin then let Irma go, and asked if she was going to make up with Will? "I am planning on it, but I will have to wait until she returns to school."

With Hay Lin being extremely happy to be friends with Irma once again, the three girls headed off towards the school.  
- **(1)**

As the three girls reached the gate of the school, the passenger side door of a blue toyota corolla opened, and they heard. "Mom stop fretting over me. I told you, that I can't afford to miss any school."

"Taranee, I am only concerned for your health." said Mrs. Cook.

"I know mom, and I understand that you care for me." said Taranee. "But sometimes it is a bit to much."

"Okay, I won't fret quite so much over you. But I do want you to call me, if the pain becomes to much for you, okay?" There wasn't any reply heard, so the three girls assumed that Taranee had nodded.

As the other three girls watched, they saw Taranee's right leg come out of the car. As Taranee's left leg appeared, the three girls let out a gasp of surprise as they saw the cast that was wrapped around Taranee's ankle. As Taranee climbed out of the car and stood up, Hay Lin, Irma, and Cornelia quickly rushed to her side. "Taranee, what happened to you?" they all asked.

Taranee jumped slightly, but didn't put didn't any weight on to her left leg. She then turned to face her three friends. "Hey guys."

"Taranee, did this happen when Uriah crashed into us?" asked Irma pointing at the cast on Taranee's ankle. Taranee nodded, and Irma growled. "Uriah is in serious trouble!"

As Irma started to stalk off to find the boy in question, Hay Lin grabbed her arm. "Irma, don't go looking for trouble."

"I'm not going looking for trouble, Hay Lin." stated Irma. "I am going looking for a orange headed jerk, since he hurt one of my friends." When Irma tried to pull away from Hay Lin's grip, Hay Lin looked towards the others for help.

Using the car door for support, Taranee made her way to Irma's side. Then reaching out her arm, she took a hold of Irma's arm. "Irma, let it go." she said. "It's not like I haven't ever been hurt before."

"This is different, Taranee." stated Irma.

Taranee sighed, and looked at Hay Lin. "There is no stopping her, Hay Lin, so let Irma go." Hay Lin looked towards her friend with a look of shock. Taranee simply nodded. Hay Lin then did as Taranee had said, and let go of Irma's arm. Free of the restraining grip of her friend, Irma headed inside the gate of the school in search of Uriah. Once Irma was far enough away, Hay Lin looked at Taranee again, and asked her why she told her to let Irma go. "Simple really." said Taranee. "For while Irma is almost in as much trouble as Will, she is somehow able to get away with it a lot easier."

"So Taranee, are you going to fill us in on what did happen to you, or do we need to ask your mom?" asked Cornelia.

Taranee turning back around, leaned forward and reached inside the car. The other two girls heard her apologize to her mother, before standing back up straight with a pair of crutches held in her hands. "If you will grab my back pack, Cornelia, we can let my mom leave." said Taranee placing the crutches under her arms, then using them to move away from her moms car, followed by Hay Lin. Cornelia did as Taranee had asked with a silent complaint, and once she had Taranee's backpack in hand, she moved away from the car enough, so she could close the door.

As Taranee's mom pulled away, Cornelia made her way over to the other two girls. "Okay, now spill it. What happened to you?"

Taranee sighed, and told them that she had felt something pop in her ankle when Uriah had ran into them and she had tried to keep from falling, by pivoting on her left ankle. "Well, I ended up rupturing the tendon that holds my ankle and leg together." said Taranee. "The doctor that I saw at the hospital, called it the Achilles tendon."

"Okay." said Cornelia. "But that doesn't explain the cast."

"Cornelia, you really need to do some research on stuff." said Taranee. "Anyway, as to why I am wearing the cast, is because of the fact that the hospital doctors had to operate on my ankle in order to fix the rupture to the tendon." She then sighed. "Hay Lin, your grandmother was right when she said I wasn't going to be able to help you guys."

"Why is that?" asked Hay Lin.

Taranee told them, that the cast wouldn't come off for twelve weeks. "Twelve weeks?!" shouted Cornelia. "Please tell me that you are joking, Taranee."

"I really wish I was joking, Cornelia." said Taranee. She then added that if it wasn't for missing school, she would still be in the hospital.

"Think I'll go help Irma, in looking for Uriah." said Cornelia handing Taranee's back pack off the Hay Lin and walking off.

"Well that's not going to end well." said Taranee.

"You're probably right about that, Taranee." said Hay Lin. "But I can't say that I blame them, since you are our friend, and you got hurt." Taranee nodded, then asked her if that was the case, why didn't she join them. "I guess the main reason that I am not joining them, is because you need me here more at the moment. I know that you aren't able to carry your backpack, and work those crutches at the same time." Taranee smiled at her friend, and told her thanks. Hay Lin returned the smile, then asked Taranee if she was ready to head towards her first class?

"Do you think you can keep up with me, Hay Lin?" asked Taranee as she took off on her crutches. Hay Lin knew that her friend wouldn't over do it, and allowed Taranee to get a bit a head of her, before taking off after her friend.  
-

Arriving at her classroom, Taranee made her way inside and headed towards her desk, with Hay Lin coming in a few moments later. Hay Lin started to ask Taranee how she could go so fast, using the crutches. However, before Hay Lin could do so, Taranee had reached Matt's desk and he asked her what had happened to her.

Hay Lin tried to get Taranee's attention so she could tell her what had happened during the fight with Shagon, and him mentioning Matt's name. However, since she didn't have the power of telepathy, she was forced to watch as Taranee told Matt what had happened with Uriah.

"That sounds pretty painful, Taranee." said Matt giving her a smile. "Want me to go and teach Uriah a lesson for you?"

"I think Irma and Cornelia will be taking very good care of him, Matt." said Taranee returning the smile. "But thanks for the offer."

"Hey what are friends for?" asked Matt. "And I have a feeling that if I was in trouble, and you knew about it, that you as well as the others would come and help me." He looked over at Hay Lin as he finished. "Don't you agree, Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin was silent for a few moments, before saying. "Of course we would help you, Matt. After all, any friend of Will's is a friend of ours." Matt then asked them, if they had heard anything about a change in Will's current situation?

Both girls told him that they hadn't spoken to Will since she had gotten suspended. "That's too bad." said Matt. "I am really missing her."

"Will, will be back to school on Monday, Matt." said Taranee. "You just have to wait for four more days, then you can tell her and show her how much you have missed her." This caused Matt to laugh. He then said, that he would be sure to do just that, when Will returned.

It was here that Misao made her way into the room. "Good morning, class." As everyone returned the good morning, Taranee headed towards her seat with Hay Lin following.

After sitting down in her desk, and placing her crutches down next to it, Taranee looked towards Hay Lin, and told her thanks for the help. Hay Lin started to speak, but the late bell decided to ring at that time. "Miss Lin?" called Misao. When Hay Lin turned to face her, Misao continued. "Since you was helping Miss Cook, I took the liberty of writing you a note for your teacher, so it can explain why you are running a bit late."

Left with no chance to talk to Taranee about Matt, and after handing Taranee her backpack, Hay Lin made her way towards the front of the class. Once there she took the offered note from Misao. "Thank you, Mrs. Mikachi." Misao told her that she was welcome, then told her that she would see her later. Hay Lin turned so she was facing the door to the class. As she headed towards it, she looked back towards Taranee, and tried to send her a message saying 'please contact me'. Arriving at the door, Hay Lin opened it and made her way out of the room, hoping that Taranee had gotten her message.

Reaching her class room some minutes later, Hay Lin having not received anything from Taranee, sadly made her way inside her class. As she entered the room, the teacher turned his attention upon her. "You're late, Miss Lin."

"Sorry Mr. Collins." said Hay Lin making her way up to him. As she held out the note Misao had given to her, she said. "I was helping Taranee to her class. Mrs. Mikachi gave me this note, so I could verify it."

Taking the note from her, Mr. Collins looked it over. "Very well, Miss Lin. Please take your seat, and turn to page forty-five of your history book." After giving him a nod, Hay Lin did as he had asked and headed towards her desk at the back of the room. Once she had reached it and sat down, she took out her history book with a heavy sigh. Placing her book on her desk, she opened it to the designated page as Mr. Collins continued his lesson where he had left off.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Bold Number:**

 **1.** I did look up information for what happens, during an Achilles injury. Now I am not going to say the info is correct, but I think I covered the basics of it anyway.)

 **Anywho, please R &R and let me know your thoughts concerning this latest chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:** I have been trying to keep my a/n's at the end of the story. However, this time I think it was warranted to be here. Reason for this, is because I am not really sure that this chapter is going to be all that good or not. So here is a fair warning, just incase. **)**

 **Chapter Nine**

As her friends and fellow school mates were slaving away with what ever it was the teachers had assigned to them, Will having not been woken up by her mother, was currently sitting in Matt's lap with his arms wrapped around her.

 **Will's Dream**

As Will leaned back against him and sighed, Matt let a smile cross his lips, before asking. "What are you thinking about, Will?"

"Only about how much I am enjoying being with you like this, and hoping that it never ends." said Will closing her eyes.

Tightening his grip around Will, but not enough that it was uncomfortable for her, Matt asked her. "And who is going to make this end, Will?"

Before Will could reply, a very familiar voice said. "That would be me!"

Her eyes snapping open, Will leaned away from Matt and found Shagon standing only a few feet away from them, with a portal open behind him. "What are you doing here, Shagon?!" shouted Will getting to her feet.

Shagon seemed to smirk behind his mask. "I have come for you , Will." said Shagon " After all, you and I have such a history together, that it is only natural that I would want to see you."

As Will growled, Matt got to his own feet and made his way past her, to stand in between her and Shagon. Will seeing him started to shout for him to get back, but before she could do so, Matt raised his arm and pointed his finger at Shagon. "I don't know who you are, but if you think I am going to just stand by and let you hurt Will, you are sadly mistaken!"

"That sounds like a challenge." said Shagon "Are you man enough to back it up?"

Matt started to respond, but Will suddenly appeared next to him and grabbed his arm. "Matt stop! You are no match him!" Will then pulled on his arm. "Let's just get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere, Will!" shouted Shagon as a beam of energy hit the ground very close to Matt and Will, knocking them apart.

Will landed on the ground very hard, and was stunned by the impact. She heard Matt shout her name, but was unable to reply back, that she was okay. Managing to make her way up into a sitting up position a short time later, Will looked towards the direction she had heard Matt's voice come from, and paled as she found Shagon standing over Matt's body.

 **End Dream**

Will screamed Matt's name, and quickly sat up in her bed breathing heavily and covered in sweat. As Will tried to get her breathing under control, the door to her room opened and Susan rushed into the room. Looking over towards her daughter's bed, Susan saw the state Will was in, and quickly made her way over to the side of the bed. "Will, what's wrong?" Having got her breathing under control, Will told her Mother that she had only had a nightmare. "Must have been some nightmare, for you to scream like you did." said Susan. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Will really wanted to talk about her dream, but since it involved things that her mother couldn't know, she shook her head no. "It's okay Mom." said Will. "It was just a nightmare, is all."

Susan silently sighed at this. "Will, I think the stress of the last few days is getting to you."

"I suppose that could be it, Mom." said Will laying back down. "I am fine now Mom, so you can back to what ever it was you had been doing."

"I have a better idea." said Susan. When Will asked her what it was, Susan simply told her daughter to get changed, before making her way towards the rooms door.

Will watched her mom leave the room with a look of curiosity, while wondering what she had in mind. 'Guess I will find out.' Sitting back up on her bed, Will soon got to her feet and made her way over to her closet. Opening the closet door, she began to look through her clothes looking for something to change into.

Some minutes later, Will left her room with a change of clothes in hand, heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower. As she neared the hallway where the phone was located, she heard her Mother say. "That's right, sir. I won't be coming in today." Susan then became quite, as apparently the person she was talking too said a few things. "Yes I am very aware that you need my help in finalizing that deal for you. But right now, Will needs me a lot more." Will knowing that she shouldn't be listening to her Mother's conversation, once again headed towards the bathroom. However, she didn't get very far before she heard her Mother shout. "Then fire me, you inconsiderate jerk!" Hearing the sound of the phone receiver being slammed down, Will ran back towards the hallway.

On reaching it, she found her Mother standing there. "Mom, is everything okay?"

Susan hearing her daughter, took a few deep breaths before turning to face, Will. "Everything is fine, Will. Just a little disagreement between my boss and me." Susan then noticed the clothes that Will was holding. "Are you going to change?"

Will nodded her head. "I was on my way to get a shower, when I heard you shout." Susan nodded, but Will didn't move. Seeing this, Susan asked her what was wrong. Will looked down at the floor, and said. "That fight was my fault wasn't it?"

"Don't think like that, Will." said Susan. "Like I said, it was just a disagreement between me and my boss."

Will shook her head at this. "Mom I heard everything. Your boss fired you, because you are spending time with me instead of helping him with that deal." Susan started to move towards her daughter, but Will suddenly turned, dropped her clothes, and ran off. Susan heard the sound of a slamming door a few moments later.

With a deep sigh, Susan made her way over to the spot where Will had dropped her clothes. Kneeling down, she gathered the clothes up into her arms. Then standing back up, she headed towards her daughter's room. Reaching Will's room a short time later, Susan raised her arm and knocked upon the door. "Will, can I come in?"

Not receiving a reply, Susan lowered her arm towards the door knob. Placing her hand over it, she turned the knob, and pushed the door open. Once the door was open, Susan once again called Will's name. She received a choked out, "Go away."

Sighing to herself, Susan made her way into her daughter's room. Looking over towards the bed, she found Will laying on her stomach, with her face buried in her pillow. The sound of sobbing while muffled, could be heard. After making her way over to the bed, Susan sat down and asked Will what was wrong. Will's reply was. "I mess up everything."

"Why do you say that, Will?" asked Susan.

Will turned her head to the side, so her voice wouldn't be muffled. "I broke my promise to you about doing better at school, Mom. And the very first day, I get suspended for fighting."

"While that is true, Will, you and I both know that it wasn't your fault." said Susan. "And you have been trying really hard to redeem your self, by keeping your promise to me about not leaving the house while you are grounded." Will started to tell her mother, that she had broke that promise but thought better about it.

"What about your job, Mom?" asked Will. "You got fired, because you told your boss that I needed you more. And I am sure that it has to do with the nightmare I had."

"Once again, Will, this wasn't your fault." said Susan. "I made the decision and told my boss to fire me, after he had told me that my job was much more important then you was, Will. And while you and I don't always agree on a lot of things, nothing is ever going to be more important to me, then you."

This caused Will, to turn over onto her side. She then made her way up into a sitting up position. "Do you really mean that, Mom?"

"I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it Will." said Susan. "You are my daughter, no matter how much trouble you get into, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Will sent her mother a smile, then moving a bit closer, surprised Susan with a hug. "I love you, Mom."

Susan smiled herself, and said. "I love you too, Will." Breaking the hug a few minutes later, Will asked her mother if she still wanted her to change clothes? Susan held out the clothes, that she had picked up from the hallway, and nodded.

Taking the clothes from her mother, Will got to her feet. She started to head towards her bedroom door, but came to a sudden stop. Susan thinking something else was wrong, asked Will what was wrong. Turning to face her mother, Will sent her another smile. "Nothing is wrong, Mom." said Will. "I just wanted to say thank you, for putting up with me."

Susan returned the smile, and said. "That is what a mother is for, Will. Now go get changed, before it gets to late."

Turning away from her mother, Will continued on her way towards her bedroom door. As Will reached the door and left the room, Susan got to her feet. 'I really hope nothing ever happens, that takes Will away from me.' With this thought completed, Susan took off after her daughter, so she could change as well.  
-

Some minutes later as Will and her mother left the house headed towards their car, Will asked her mother where they were going. As they reached the car, Susan said. "I was going to wait and do this on Sunday, if you made it the whole week with keeping your promise to me, Will. However, since you have kept that promise, and also as a way to help you relax, I have decided to take you out for a mother daughter treat." As Susan opened the drivers side door and got into the car, she missed the guilty look that had appeared on Will's face. A few moments later, Will opened the passenger side door and got into the car. As she closed her door, Susan said. "Now Will, I don't want you to get to use to this, since it won't happen very often. However, if you do continue to try and improve, maybe we will do this again on occasion."

"That would be great, Mom." said Will before turning away and looking out her window, feeling even more guilty due to the secret she was keeping.

After putting on their seatbelts, Susan started the car and after making sure the way behind her was clear, pulled away from the curb in front of the house and headed off towards the main part of the city. As she drove, Susan asked Will if there was any place in particular that she wanted to go to.

Will remembering her dream, was tempted to see if her mother would let her go and see Matt. However, she doubted that it would happen so she simply said. "I don't have any place in particular, Mom."

"Don't you and your friends go anywhere together?" asked Susan stopping at a red light.

"Not really." said Will. "Most of the time we spend together, is spent at Hay Lin's."

Susan looked over at her daughter, with a look of disbelief. "Will, you and your friends are teenage girls. Surely you do more then, just sit around."

"We do talk about stuff, or do our homework." said Will looking out her window. 'And talk about how to beat Nerissa.'

As the light changed, Susan thought. 'Looks like I need to show Will, some other things to do.'  
- **(1)**

A short time later, Susan pulled up in front of a local ice cream shop. As Susan killed the ignition, Will looked over towards her mother, with a questioning look. Seeing the questioning look, Susan once again asked her daughter what was wrong? "I didn't say anything, Mom." said Will. "But is an ice cream shop, sending me a bad message? You know all of those different kinds of sweets."

"You didn't offer anywhere else for us to go to, Will." said Susan opening her door. "And besides, I don't see anything wrong with ice cream." With this said, Susan made her way out of the car, closing her door. Will simply shook her head, then opening her door made her way out of the car onto the sidewalk.

Being joined by her mother, the two made their way towards the shops front door, and upon reaching it they made their way inside. Seeing a empty table, Susan made her way towards it with Will following her. As they reached the table and sat down, they were approached by a young woman with short brown hair. "Hello and welcome to the Pinkberry ice cream parlor." said the woman. "We have a special on parfaits today, buy one get the second free."

"What is a parfait?" asked Will which caused her mother to sigh. The woman told her what a parfait was, and Will thought it sounded pretty good. "What do you think, mom?"

"If you are sure that is what you want, Will." said Susan. Will looked back towards the woman, and told her that she would have one of those. The woman nodded, then looked over at Susan and received a nod from the older woman.

"It will only take a few minutes." said the woman before turning away from the table, and heading off.

Some minutes later, the woman returned and placed a large glass in front of Will and Susan. As Will looked at the glass in front of her, she said she didn't think it was this big. "I just hope you don't make yourself sick." said Susan starting to eat her parfait. "Yum, this is still as good as I remember."

Taking a bite of her own parfait, Will said. "You're right Mom, this is good. But it is also a bit sugary."

"That would probably be the garnish that they put on top of it." said Susan. She then watched as Will dug into her treat, seeming to forget her problems. Seemingly sensing her mother watching her, Will stopped eating and asked her if something was wrong. "No Will, nothing is wrong." said Susan. "I am just enjoying that you are enjoying yourself."

This caused Will to smile. "I probably won't say it enough Mom, but thank you for bringing me here." Susan sent her daughter a smile of her own, and told her that she was welcome.

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **Bold Number:**

 **1.** I don't know if this would happen between Will and her Mother or not, but I decided to add a sweet moment between them, and the ice cream parlor was the only thing I could come with. Also the Pinkberry is an actual ice cream place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Close to an hour after they had entered the ice cream parlor, Susan looked over at her daughter and let out a deep sigh. "I told you that it wasn't a good idea too order another parfait, Will." said Susan. "But you chose not to listen to me, and now look what happened." Will only groaned, causing Susan to sigh once again. She then asked in a sympathetic voice. "Do you want to return home?"

Will looked over at her mother, and managed to ask. "Did you have any other places, planed for us to go to, mom?"

"I thought about a walk through the park." said Susan. "But if you are not up to it, we can do that another time."

"A walk does sound like a good idea." said Will. "And who knows, it might help settle my stomach." Susan asked her if she was sure? Will nodded and told her that she was. "I will admit Mom, that I am enjoying this time together." Susan smiled at this and told Will that she did as well.

Susan then got to her feet, and turning back to her daughter she held out her hand to help her up. Will took her mother's hand, and was gently pulled up onto her feet. Once Will was on her feet, Susan placed her arm across Will's shoulders. The of them together then headed towards the shop's door so they could leave, both hoping that nothing ever split them apart.  
-

As Will and Susan were on their way to the park, at the school the bell had just rung ending the first class. As Taranee was putting her things away, she didn't notice as Misao made her way towards her. As she reached Taranee's desk, Misao asked Taranee about how she had hurt her ankle.

Taranee looking up at Misao, told her about how Uriah had crashed into her and the others. "I took the worst of him running into us, and tried to stop myself from falling by pivoting on my ankle. Next thing I knew, I felt something pop and fell to the ground." As she finished speaking, Taranee noticed a deep look of worry appear upon Misao's face. "Mrs. Mikachi, this isn't going to interfere with me coming to school. So you don't have to worry about me falling behind."

The look of worry upon Misao's face did lesson a bit, but Taranee noticed that it was still there, as Misao told her not to push herself to hard. As Misao then turned away from her, and headed back towards the front of the class, Taranee noticed Hay Lin entering the room. She let out a deep sigh, as her friend made her way towards her. Once Hay Lin had reached her, Taranee said. "Hay Lin, while I do appreciate your help, isn't your next class at the other end of the school?"

Hay Lin told her that it was. Taranee mentally sighed at this. "Couldn't Irma have come and helped me? After all, we have the same class now."

Hay Lin told Taranee, that Irma wasn't in history when she arrived, after helping her. "Do you think she and Cornelia are still looking for Uriah?" asked Hay Lin as Taranee picked up her crutches, then got to her feet.

As Hay Lin knelt down and picked up Taranee's backpack, Taranee said that she didn't know. "Think I should try contacting them?"

"That may not be a good idea, Taranee." said Hay Lin. Taranee gave her friend a confused look, and asked her why. Hay Lin sighed, and looked around to be sure no one was close to them. "Will no longer has the Heart of Kandrakar, so using our powers without it might not be a very good idea."

"What do you mean, Will doesn't have the heart?" asked Taranee raising her voice slightly "When and how did that happen?"

Hay Lin told her that it had happened last night, after their battle with Shagon. "And speaking of Shagon, Taranee, their is something that you need to know about him."

Taranee asked her what it was, but before Hay Lin could say anything, Misao had called out to them. "You are going to be late, girls, if you don't hurry!" As Hay Lin sighed at the interruption, Taranee placed her crutches up under her arms, then started to make her way towards the door with Hay Lin.

Arriving out in the hallway a few minutes later just as the late bell rung, the two girls simply ignored it and made their way slowly towards Taranee's next class. As they walked Taranee asked Hay Lin what she needed to say, involving Shagon. Hay Lin told her, that Shagon had mentioned Matt's name as he was taunting Will. "Shagon, asked Will to show him the reason, for why Matt called her a hot-head."

Taranee thought about that for a few minutes, then told Hay Lin that Matt had called Will a hot-head, when he had asked her about why Will hadn't been in class. "Jason overheard us, and made his way up to us. He then told Matt what had happened between him and Will, and on how Will getting suspended was his fault."

"Could Will be right, and Shagon really is Jason?" asked Hay Lin as they reached the gym and made their way inside. Taranee said that she didn't know, but it did seem that way.

A short time later, Taranee made her way out into the gym for class, while Hay Lin after receiving a note from Miss Matthews, headed back out of the gym and to her own class.  
-

Unaware of the problems her friends were discussing, Will was currently enjoying herself as she and her mother walked along on of the several trails that ran through Heatherfield Park. As they arrived at a small lake, Will ran off towards it leaving her mother behind unaware of the thoughts currently running through Susan's head. 'Do I really want to ruin her happy mood, and have Will talk about her nightmare?'

Susan was snapped out of those thoughts, when a yell came from Will followed by a low splash. Quickly looking towards her daughter, Susan found Will down on the ground for only a moment, before she got back to her feet. "Will, are you alright?"

Will turned back to face her mother. "I'm okay mom. The ground was damp, and I slipped." Seeing that her daughters shoes were wet, as well as the lower half of her pants legs, Susan let out a sigh and told her daughter to be more careful. "I'll Be careful, Mom."

As Will turned back towards the lake, Susan let out another sigh and decided that Will needed to talk about her nightmare. After making her way over to her daughters side, Susan asked Will if they could talk? Will looked over at her mother, and asked her what she wanted to talk about? "I think we need to discuss the nightmare you had."

The happy look upon Will's face quickly vanished, and she looked back out over the lake. She then told her mother, that there wasn't anything to talk about. "It was just a stupid nightmare, Mom."

"That may be true, Will." said Susan. "But you haven't had a nightmare since..." Susan trailed off, since she didn't want to say when the last time Will had had nightmares, was.

Will knew what her mother was referring too, but couldn't bring herself to say. With a sigh, she said. "While you are correct Mom, that I haven't had a nightmare since that incident, you are also correct when you said that I have been really stressed this week. But truthfully, with everything that has happened, can you really expect for something not to happen?"

Susan nodded her head at Will's words. "You're right Will, you have been under a lot of stress this week, and most of it is my doing." Will started to say that it wasn't her fault, but Susan stopped her. "You don't need to deny it, Will, for it is the truth. I have been putting so much pressure on you to improve, that I didn't realize what it was doing to you. In a way your nightmare, was a wake-up call for me."Will gave her a confused look, and asked her how so. Susan took a deep breath, then turned so she was facing Will. "Will, I have come to realize that I am pushing you to hard, to be the person that I had been taught to be."

"Mom, don't blame yourself." said Will interrupting her mother. "I will be the first to admit, that I'm not perfect."

Susan interrupted her daughter, by saying that she was wrong. "Will, you are perfect, but it is in your own special way. Therefore I have decided that I am no longer going to push you to be like me. You deserve to be your own person, and not someone that I am trying to turn you into."

Will her guilt building, interrupted her Mother once again. "Mom, please stop. I don't deserve to hear this, since I... I broke my promise to you, and left the house yesterday!"  
- **(1)**

As she was sitting on the sidelines watching her fellow classmates play a game of basketball, a very sudden feeling of dread fell over Taranee. One of her friends was in some kind of danger, but she wasn't able to determine which one. She was about to activate her powers and find out, but before she did so she remember what Hay Lin had said, about Will no longer having the Heart of Kandrakar, and that using their powers might prove dangerous. 'Dangerous or not, I need to find out what is going on.'

Taking a deep breath, Taranee closed her eyes and focused upon her friends, as she activated her powers. Taranee had just felt a feeling of deep alarm come from Hay Lin, when a sudden and terrible pain ran through her head and she screamed.

Miss Mathews who was on the side lines watching the other girls play, heard Taranee's scream and turning towards the young girl, found her down on her back holding her head as she continued to scream. Quickly rushing to the young girls side, Miss Mathews got down on her knees a short time later. "Miss Cook, what's wrong?" Taranee continued to scream, and hold her head. The other girls having heard Taranee's screams, stopped what they were doing and looked over towards Taranee and Miss Matthews in sudden alarm. Miss Matthews tried once again to get Taranee's attention, but didn't seem to be having any luck. Looking back over her shoulder at the other girls, she shouted. "Someone go get the nurse!" Three of the girls quickly ran off towards the gym doors, and upon reaching them quickly ran out of the gym.  
-(2)

Once out in the hallway, the three girls quickly took off towards the school nurses office. As they reached it a short time later, they ran into Hay Lin who was heading towards the gym. Coming to a sudden stop, the girls started to tell her what had happened, but Hay Lin ran straight past them, followed by a gust of wind that knocked the three girls off of their feet.

Unaware of what she had done, and reaching the gym Hay Lin ran inside and shouted Taranee's name. Seeing Taranee down on the floor with Miss Matthews kneeling next to her, Hay Lin was quickly across the room and at her friends side. Seeing Taranee lying there like she was asleep, Hay Lin turned to Miss Matthews, and asked her what had happened.

"I don't know, Miss Lin." said Miss Matthews. "Miss Cook was sitting here quietly, then all a sudden she started screaming while holding the side of her head. She passed out a few moments ago."

Hearing the gym doors open behind them, and expecting it to be the school nurse, Miss Matthews got to her feet and turned to face the nurse, so she could tell her what had happened. However, the person making their way across the room wasn't the school nurse. It was Misao.

Making her way up to stand before Miss Matthews, Misa said in a tone that clearly said not to argue. "I need all of you to clear the room, now!" Miss Matthews started to protest, but Misao sent her another glare. "I am not going to say it again!"

Clearly getting the hidden threat, Miss Matthews nodded. "You heard her girls. Everyone clear the room, and get changed for your next class." She then turned to Hay Lin, and started to speak to her. Misao however, told her that Hay Lin could stay. Shacking her head at the woman before her, Miss Matthews thought better about the saying what she wanted to say, and took off after the rest of her class. As the dressing room door closed behind the last of the students, Misao quickly made her way over to Taranee and Hay Lin.

As Misao knelt down next to them, Hay Lin asked her why she had cleared the room. "Best to not have a lot of people here, to ask questions concerning things they don't need to know about." said Misao. As Hay Lin gave her teacher a confused look, Misao reached up her hand and took a hold of a thin rope that was hanging around her neck.

As Misao lifted the rope up over her head, a purple colored gem was raised up out from under her shirt. Hay Lin seeing the gem, shouted. "That's the Heart of Kandrakar!" Misao told Hay Lin not to be so loud, then leaned towards Taranee. In a much lower voice, Hay Lin asked. "Why do you have the heart, Mrs. Mikachi?"

Misao simply told her that it was a very long story, and that now was not the time for it. As Hay Lin nodded, Misao reaching out her arm let the gem touch Taranee on the forehead. She then said something that Hay Lin wasn't able to hear.

A few moments later Taranee groaned, and opened her eyes. "Taranee!" shouted Hay Lin as Misao pulled the heart away from Taranee.

"What happened?" asked Taranee.

"You were foolish and tried to use your powers." said Misao in a very stern voice. This caused Taranee to look over towards her teacher. Misao however stopped the questions she knew was coming, by holding up her hand. "You are out of danger right now Miss Cook, but there is another much more important problem taking place." Misao then turned to Hay Lin. "Miss Lin, I need you to find Miss Lair and Miss Hale as quickly as possible."

"What is happening, Mrs. Mikachi?" asked Hay Lin. Misao simply told her that Will was in danger, and that they needed to get to her as soon as possible. Seeing the deep look of worry in her teachers eyes, Hay Lin nodded and quickly got to her feet. She then ran off towards the gym doors, so she could do as Misao asked.

Taranee meanwhile, asked. "What is wrong with Will, Mrs. Mikachi?"

"I am sure you felt it, Miss Cook." said Misao. "That very deep feeling of dread, that something had happened to one of your friends."

"How do you know that?" asked Taranee.

"I don't know the specifics on what has happened, Miss Cook, but I know that Miss Vandom is very upset about something that has happened to her. And unless someone is there to help her, she is very susceptible to accept the help of another."

Taranee's eyes widened at what Misao had said. "Will, would never do that!" shouted Taranee.

Misao sadly sighed. "Miss Cook, if a person is put under enough emotional distress, and then given the right reasons, you would be surprised on what a person would or would not do. Miss Vandom is no exception to this."

At the sound of the doors opening behind her, Misao quickly hid the Heart of Kandrakar in her hand. She then stood up, and turned to face the one of had entered the room. But it was only Hay Lin. "I'm sorry Mrs. Mikachi, but Irma and Cornelia wasn't in their classes."

At Hay Lin's words, Misao swore under her breath. "Then we have no choice. You and I will have to go help, Miss Vandom."

"Where do we need to go?" asked Hay Lin as Misao held out her hand. Misao letting the Heart of Kandrakar dangle from her hand, suddenly slashed it downward in a diagonal motion creating what looked like a torn portal.

"Step inside, Miss Lin." said Misao. As Hay Lin made her way over to the tear, Taranee called out for them to wait, and started to sit up. "I am sorry Miss Cook, but you are not coming with us." Taranee started to protest, but before she could do so Misao had grabbed Hay Lin by the arm, and pulled her into the portal. Just as the portal closed behind them, the gym doors opened again and the school nurse made her way into the room.  
- **(3)**

A few minutes after being dragged into the portal by Misao, Hay Lin looked around and found herself in some part of Heatherfield Park. She started to ask why they was there, but Misao was already hurrying off down the nearby trail. "No time to explain, Miss Lin!" Misao called back as she disappeared around a corner.

As Misao and Hay Lin made their way along in search of Will, Will was currently still at the small lake down on her knees crying her eyes out. Reason for this, was due to what had happened after she had told her mother about breaking her promise to her, and leaving the house.

 **Flashback**

Susan just stood there for several minutes, after Will had told her that she had broken her promise and left the house the day before. Will knowing that her mother was really angry with her, said. "Mom I am really sorry." It happened in a instance, Susan slapped her daughter.

As Will fell to the ground in total surprise that her mother had slapped her, Susan shouted. "I gave up my job for you Will! And all you can say is sorry?" With her eyes filled with tears, Will looked up at her mother and managed to ask, if she could explain why she left. Susan laughed at her. "And what makes you think I care to hear what you have to say, after everything else you have told me is nothing but a lie." With this, Susan turned away from her daughter and started to walk off.

Will getting shakedly to her feet rushed after her. Hearing her daughters approaching footsteps, Susan quickly stopped, timed Will's footsteps, and just as Will reached her, she whirled around and once again slapped her daughter. "I never want to see you again, Will! " shouted Susan "As of right now, you are no longer my daughter!" Susan then turned away and walked off, leaving Will heavily sobbing down on the ground.

 **End Flashback**

After spending an unknown amount of time crying, Will sadly got to her feet, and made her way back over to the edge of the lake. Once there she sank to her knees, and looked down at her reflection on top of the water. Seeing the bruise that was coloring her left check, she began to cry a new. 'Why did you hit me, Mom? I know I did wrong by breaking my promise, but I didn't deserve this.'

Hearing the sound of footsteps behind her, Will hoping that her mother had came back for her got to her feet, and turned around. She let out a gasp, and stepped back into the water when she saw who the person was. "Hello Will."

"Nerissa?" spat Will. "I am never going to give you the Heart of Kandrakar, so why don't you leave me alone?!"

"You may find this hard to believe young Will, but I am not here for the heart right now." said Nerissa having not moved at all, since Will had first seen her. "I am here for you and you alone, my dear."

"You really think I am going to believe that?" asked Will.

"I am really here to help you Will." said Nerissa. "But I can see that a show of trust is needed." Nerissa then did the unexpected. She tossed the staff she was holding down at Will's feet. "There now, I am unarmed. Will you now listen to me and allow me to help you, Will?"

Still a bit weary of a trap, Will watched Nerissa closely as she walked closer to Nerissa's staff. Once she had reached it, she knelt down and wrapping her hand around the staff, picked it up. Standing up straight, Will looked back over at Nerissa, and found her still in the same spot she had been in. "I guess since I now have this, I can at least listen to you." said Will.  
- **(4)**

"Now then young Will." said Nerissa holding out her hand. "I promise to take away all of your pain, but only if you take my hand."

Will hesitated for several minutes, before her mind flashed back to the last words her mother had said to her. ("As of right now, you are no longer my daughter!") Focusing upon Nerissa's offered hand, Will slowly began to make her way towards the older woman. A few moments later, Will stood in front of Nerissa. She then reached out her hand, towards Nerissa. "Please help me to forge..." started Will only to stop as someone shouted her name.

"Will!"

Looking towards the person who had shouted her name, Will found Hay Lin rushing towards her. "Hay Lin?" Will started to ask her why she was there, but before she could do so, Hay Lin having reached her friend quickly embraced her. Hearing a the sound of approaching footsteps, Will looked over Hay Lin's shoulder, and her face became one of confusion as she saw Misao making her way towards them.

Will wasn't the only one, who had been drawn to the sound of the approaching footsteps. Nerissa had turned to look as well. However, instead of the look of confusion Will had on her face, Nerissa had one of surprise mixed with shock. Reason for this, was she was seeing her younger self making her way towards them.

As Misao reached them, Hay Lin released Will then started to lead her away, since she knew Misao had the Heart of Kandrakar. However, she didn't get very far, before she heard Misao say. "Hello Mother!"

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **Bold Numbers:**

 **1.** This one has to do with what happened to Taranee. Basically what happened, is that since Will no longer has the Heart of Kandrakar, the girls powers are dwindling. When Taranee tried to use her powers to find out what was wrong with one of her friends, she pretty much suffered a backlash from using her powers, and it overwhelmed her. (Or that is the best that I can come up with, for this number.)

 **2.** While this number was explained at the end of the chapter, a lot of it will be explained in a later chapter.

 **3.** I know Susan would never do this, and the real reason for this will be explained next chapter.

 **4.** First off, this number is more a skip marker. I was unable to think of a conversation between Will and Nerissa, so I skipped it. The rest of this number goes along with number two, and will be explained in a following chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Recap of Chapter Ten**

Will wasn't the only one, who had been drawn to the sound of the approaching footsteps. Nerissa had turned to look as well. However, instead of the look of confusion Will had on her face, Nerissa had one of surprise mixed with shock. Reason for this, was she was seeing her younger self making her way towards them.

As Misao reached them, Hay Lin released Will then started to lead her away, since she knew Misao had the Heart of Kandrakar. However, she didn't get very far, before she heard Misao say. "Hello Mother!"

 **Chapter Eleven**

As Misao stood in front of Nerissa, Will and Hay Lin looked at one another and asked the other. "Did Mrs. Mikachi just call Nerissa, mother?"

Ignoring the question that the two girls had asked one another, Misao kept her eyes on Nerissa. She then smiled slightly. "Based on the look on your face, Mom, I take it that I am the last person you ever expected to see."

"How are you here?!" shouted Nerissa. "I blasted you off of that cliff, the same time I killed Cassidy!"

There was a gasp from behind Misao, from Will and Hay Lin. Misao however, again didn't look away from her mother. "You are correct, Mom, you did blast me off of the cliff with Aunt Cassidy. However, you made the mistake of not making sure I was dead."

"That is a mistake that I can rectify!" shouted Nerissa. The staff that Will was holding, suddenly vanished from her hand and reappeared in Nerissa's. She then raised her hand and pointed at Misao. "Quintessence!"

As the bolt of lightning left Nerissa's fingers and headed towards Misao, Nerissa smiled. That smile soon faded as a pink shield like barrier, appeared around Misao and the two girls. "You're not the only one with powers here, Mom." said Misao holding up The Heart of Kandrakar.

Nerissa attacked again, but could not penetrate the barrier. "You have made a grave mistake getting in my way, daughter!" She then used her staff to create a portal, and stepped into it.

As the portal closed behind her mother, Misao cancelled the shield around her and turned to face the two girls. "Are you two okay?" Hay Lin nodded and told her that she was okay. Will however didn't say anything. Misao becoming concerned, moved in front of Will. Misao seeing the dark bruise raised her hand and pointed towards it. "Miss Vandom, who did this too you?" This caused Will to break down crying, and shake her head.

Hay Lin hating to hear her friend like this, embraced Will in a hug. "Will, everything is going to be okay."

Misao sighed since she knew she wasn't going to get anything out of Will at this time. Moving a bit closer to Will, she placed the Heart of Kandrakar up against Will's forehead. "Quintessence."

Will suddenly went limp in Hay Lin's arms. Hay Lin noticing this turned to face Misao and shouted. "What did you do to,Will!"

"Calm down, Miss Lin." said Misao. "I only put Miss Vandom to sleep."

Hay Lin looked back at Will. "Who could have hurt her, like this?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know, Miss Lin." said Misao. "And with how upset she is, I doubt we are going to find out anything from her for awhile." Hay Lin nodded to this, and looked back at Will. She then asked Misao what they was going to do now? "We can't stay here, since I am sure that my mother will return soon. Do you know of any place that we could go to, that would be safe?"

"We could go to my families restaurant." said Hay Lin. Misao nodded to this, and asked her what it was called. "It's called The Silver Dragon."

Misao picked Will up into her arms, and stood up. Hay Lin joined her a few moments later. Managing to shift Will enough to free her right arm, Misao slashed the air in front of her with the heart, creating a portal. "You go first Miss Lin." Hay Lin nodded, and stepped into the portal. Misao looked around at the lake. 'What happened here?' She then stepped into the portal, and it closed behind her.  
-

A few moments later, Misao stepped out of the portal and found herself in what looked like a basement. 'Did I make a mistake?' Before Misao could take a step to find out where she was, a broom appeared in front of her face and a voice yelled. "Nerissa!"

Looking towards the voice, Misao found a old woman standing in front of her. Misao started to tell the old woman who she was, but another shout was heard from across the room. "Grandma, stop!" Looking towards the other voice, Misao found Hay Lin running across the room towards her. Soon as she had reached them, Hay Lin placed her self between Misao and her grandmother. "Grandma, this isn't Nerissa." said Hay Lin. "This is my math teacher, Mrs. Mikachi."

Yan Lin narrowed her eyes at the woman behind her granddaughter. "Is this true?" Misao nodded and told her that it was. "But you look exactly like my old friend."

"I can explain that." said Misao. She then sighed, and told Yan Lin that she was Nerissa's daughter.

"That isn't possible." said Yan Lin. "Nerissa never had any children."

"Mom kept me a secret for some reason." said Misao. Yan Lin started to ask her to explain, but Misao cut her off. "Mrs Lin, I promise I will tell you all I can. However, before I do that, is there someplace I could put Miss Vandom down on?" Yan Lin looked down and saw Will in Misao's arms. She then motioned over towards a small sofa, and told Misao that she could put Will down there.

Having made her way over to the small sofa, Misao knelt down and gently placed Will down onto the sofa. Yan Lin having followed her, noticed the bruise on Will's check and asked what had happened. Misao told her that she didn't know, then turned away from Will. "I do however have a means of finding out."

"What would you have to do?" asked Yan Lin. Misao knew that it would raise more questions, but she didn't see any other choice. She let the Heart of Kandrakar dangle from her hand, and watched as Yan Lin's eyes widened.

"I know you want to know why I have the heart, Mrs. Lin, but right now that is not important." said Misao. "I can use the Heart of Kandrakar and enter Miss Vandom's memory and find out what happened to her. However, I will need either her permission to do so or her mothers. And I don't think it is a good idea to wake Miss Vandom up right now." Yan Lin simply nodded, and turning away from Misao, she headed towards the stairs.  
- **(1)**

Having just arrived home, Susan made her way out of her car with a large box. Closing her car door, she headed towards the house with a smile. 'Really hope Will likes this.' Reaching the front door, she shifted the box to her left hand and digging inside her pants pocket, removed her keys. Pushing open the door a few moments later, she called out. "Will, I'm home!" She was about to head towards the kitchen so she could drop off the box she was holding, when the phone rang.

Changing her direction, she headed towards the hallway phone. Reaching the phone, she placed her box down on the small table, and picked up the phones receiver and placed it up to her ear. "Vandom residence, this is Susan."

The person on the other end of the phone, told Susan who they were and why they was calling. Susan face paled, and a worried look appeared. "What happened?" The person told her that they didn't know, and that she needed to come to the Silver Dragon. "I am on my way." Not waiting for a reply, Susan hung up the phone, and quickly made her way back towards the front door. A few moments later she was back inside her car, and heading towards Yan Lin's restaurant.  
-

In hardly no time at all, Susan pulled to a stop in front of the Silver Dragon. After killing the ignition to her car, she quickly got out of the car and hurried towards the entrance of the restaurant. Making her way into the restaurant, Susan found Yan Lin waiting for her. "Where is she?"

"This way, Susan." said Yan Lin heading towards the kitchen. A short time later, Susan was lead through the kitchen towards a set of stairs. As Yan Lin headed down the stairs, Susan followed. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs a few moments later, Susan found herself standing in the basement of the Silver Dragon. Looking around the room, she found Hay Lin sitting on a sofa on the other side of the room, with Will's head lying in her lap. Standing close to them was Misao.

Susan hurried across the room, aiming to check on her daughter. However, soon as she was close enough to see Will clearly, she came to an abrupt stop as she saw the dark bruise on her daughters left cheek. She turned to Yan Lin. "Who did this to my daughter?"

Hearing Susan's shout, Misao turned away from Will and Hay Lin. "Mrs Vandom, we don't know who hurt your daughter." said Misao. "However, I have a way to find out, but I need your permission in order to use it."

As Misao was speaking, Susan had turned back to face her. "What do you need to do?" Misao told her that she needed to enter Will's memories. "Will she be in any danger?"

"No, Mrs Vandom." said Misao. "Your daughter will be perfectly safe."

Susan made her way over to the sofa, and knelt down. Reaching out her arm, she placed her fingers gently against the bruise on Will's cheek. "Do what you have to do, to find the one responsible for doing this." Misao nodded, and turned back to face Will.

"Miss Lin, I need to switch places with you." said Misao. Hay Lin nodded to this, and with Susan lifting Will out of the young girls lap, she got to her feet. Misao took a seat on the sofa, and nodded to Susan who lowered Will back down into Misao's lap. Misao then let a pink gem dangle from her hand, and let it touch Will's head. Susan recognized the gem as the one who daughter had been wearing for the past year. Before she could ask anything about why Misao had it, Misao said something, and there was a flash of pink light. When the light cleared, Misao was slumped back against the sofa with her hand holding the gem against Will's forehead.

 **Will's Memory** **(2)**

Looking around, Misao found herself standing on one of the trails that lead to the small lake that was located in the park. Hearing laughter behind her, she turned to find Will and Susan making their way down the trail towards the lake. A short time later, Will and Susan passed by Misao and Susan came to a stop as Will ran off ahead.

Susan seemed to be lost in thought about something, but suddenly looked up when a shout came from Will. Misao also looked towards Will, and found her down on the ground. But she was soon back on her feet, as Susan asked her what had happened. Will told her mother that she had slipped due to the ground being damp. Susan told Will to be more careful, and Will told her that she would. As Will turned back towards the lake, Misao noticed Susan seeming to think to herself about something.

A short time later, Susan had made her way up to Will's side and asked her if they could talk. Will asked her what she wanted to talk about, and Susan told her that they should discuss the nightmare that Will had had. This caused Will to sigh, and tell her mother that there was nothing to talk about, it was just a stupid nightmare. Susan mentioned that Will hadn't had a nightmare since... but she didn't seem able to finish her sentence.

As Susan and Will was talking to one another, Misao let out a deep sigh wishing she could speed this along, but knew that she couldn't.

Several minutes later, Misao watched as Will told her mother that she had broke her promise to her, and left the house yesterday. Misao then heard the sound of a loud smack, and paled as she saw Will fall to the ground, from the slap Susan had just given to her. Misao was outraged that Susan was the one who had hurt Will, and started to cancel her spell so she could go and confront the elder Vandom. However, a calming influence seemed to enter her mind, and caused her to wait.

Continuing to watch, Misao saw as Susan left her daughter beside the lake and headed back up the trail towards her. Misao saw Will get to her feet, and hurry after Susan. And once again, Misao was forced to watch as Susan slapped Will again, then shout at her, that she never wanted to see her again and that she was no longer her daughter.

Again Susan left her daughter behind and headed off up the trail. Misao wanted to go comfort Will, but since this was Will's memory, she wasn't able to interfere in anyway. With a heavy sigh, she took off after Susan to see if she could find out any reason why she had hurt Will.

Reaching the end of the trail a short time later, Misao found Susan standing there looking back in the direction of where she had left Will. Then before Misao's eyes, Susan changed into Nerissa. As Nerissa said that it was time to go offer her help to Will, Misao whispered under her own breath. 'I never thought you would sink this low, mom.'

Knowing everything that she needed, Misao cancelled her powers.

 **End of Will's Memories**

As Misao opened her eyes, she found Yan Lin, Hay Lin and Susan standing over her. "What did you find out, Mrs Mikachi?" asked Hay Lin.

Misao sighed and looked over at Susan. "I was able to find out who hurt your daughter, Mrs Vandom."

"Who was it, and where can I find them?" asked Susan.

Before saying anything, Misao gently lifted Will's head up out of her lap, and made her way off of the sofa onto her knees beside it. She then gently placed Will's head down on the sofa, and got to her feet. "Like I said Mrs Vandom, I know who it is that hurt your daughter." said Misao with a sigh. "However, the person I know and the one your daughter knows, is two different people."

"What are you saying, Misao?" asked Susan.

Misao sighed again, and pointed at Susan. "The person your daughter saw hurt her, Susan, was you."

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **Bold Numbers:**

 **1.** This is the real Susan returning home. Where she went will be revealed later.

 **2.** What happened here, was probably different then what happened in the actual event last chapter. I tried to narrate it all, instead of writing out what was actually said between Will and her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Recap of Chapter Eleven**

As Misao opened her eyes, she found Yan Lin, Hay Lin and Susan standing over her. "What did you find out, Mrs Mikachi?" asked Hay Lin.

Misao sighed and looked over at Susan. "I was able to find out who hurt your daughter, Mrs Vandom."

"Who was it, and where can I find them?" asked Susan.

Before saying anything, Misao gently lifted Will's head up out of her lap, and made her way off of the sofa onto her knees beside it. She then gently placed Will's head down on the sofa, and got to her feet. "Like I said Mrs Vandom, I know who it is that hurt your daughter." said Misao with a sigh. "However, the person I know and the one your daughter knows, is two different people."

"What are you saying, Misao?" asked Susan.

Misao sighed again, and pointed at Susan. "The person your daughter saw hurt her, Susan, was you."

 **Chapter Twelve**

Susan looked at Misao with a look of shock, that quickly changed to anger. "How dare you say that?! I would never hurt my daughter!"

"And I don't doubt you at all, Susan." said Misao. "As I told you, I know the person who hurt your daughter and it isn't you. However, to Will she saw only you. So to her, you are the one who slapped her twice, and told her that you never wanted to see her again, as well as telling her that she was no longer your daughter." Misao then turned to Yan Lin. "Mrs. Lin, I am unable to fix this problem on my own. So, I need to know if you can accompany me to Kandrakar, and see the Oracle?" Yan Lin nodded, and told her that she would come.

"I'm going too!" shouted Hay Lin. "Will is my friend, and I want to help her anyway I can." Misao didn't think this was a good idea, and looked over at Yan Lin for her opinion. Yan Lin told her that once Hay Lin had made it up her mind, it was very hard to change it.

Misao sighed, then looked towards Susan. "What about you, Susan?"

"I don't know what this Kandrakar is, but if it can help my daughter then I am going." said Susan looking over at her still sleeping daughter.

"Very well." said Misao. "I just hope the Oracle isn't to angry with me for doing this." She then made her way back over to Will. Kneeling down, she proceeded to pick WIll up into her arms. With Will in her arms, Misao stood back up. "Everyone gather around me." Everyone did as she asked, and made their way over to stand around her. She then held up the Heart of Kandrakar. "Heart of Kandrakar, take us to the Oracle." There was a flash of light, and when it dissipated the basement was empty.  
-

Inside a room at the Temple of Kandrakar, a cat like woman stood in front of a pedestal watching five balls of light moving in a circle. A sudden flash of pink light off to her right, caused her to look in that direction. She found four people standing there, with one of them carrying another person. Luba's eyes narrowed at the black haired woman. "What are you doing here?!" she shouted.

Misao hearing the voice, looked in Luba's direction. "Trust me Luba, I wasn't trying to come to you." spat Misao. "Where is the Oracle?"

"And why should I tell you that?" asked Luba with a sneer.

Misao narrowed her eyes at Luba, then turned to Susan. "Susan, take your daughter for a moment." Susan who was looking around the room in wonder, turned to face Misao. She then realized that Misao had told her to take Will, and held out her arms to do so. Misao placed Will into her mother's arms, then strode across the room towards Luba. A few moments later, Misao stood in front of Luba. "Listen here, you fur-faced old bat! The Oracle gave me a job to do in protecting the guardians. Now I don't care if you ever like me or not, but you are preventing me from doing that job by refusing to tell me where the Oracle is." She then pointed back towards Will and Susan. "Nerissa has already gotten to the keeper of the heart, and I am not able to repair the damage that was done to her. If you care at all about stopping Nerissa, then help me help her."

Luba looked over at Will, and sighed. "Very well, I will let the Oracle know you are here. Wait here." With this said, Luba turned away from Misao and walked off soon leaving the room.

A few minutes after Luba had left the room, she returned followed by the Oracle and Tibor. Soon as Misao saw him, she bowed to the Oracle. "Oracle, I apologize for coming here but I didn't have any other choice."

The Oracle having made his way over to stand in front of Misao, asked her to stand up straight. Misao did as he asked, and looked into his eyes. "Luba told me some of why you are here, Misao." said The Oracle. He then looked over towards Will and her mother. "Luba told me that the young keeper has been influenced by Nerissa."

"That is only partially correct Oracle." said Misao. The Oracle turned back to face her, and asked her to tell him everything that had happened. Misao nodded, and began to tell him everything that she had saw when she had seen Will's memories.

When Misao had finished, The Oracle nodded to her and looked back over at Will and Susan. "Is the black haired woman, the young keeper's mother?"

"Yes Oracle. Her name is Susan."

The Oracle nodded, then turning away from Misao headed over to where Susan was standing with Will in her arms. "Mrs. Vandom, I can tell by the look upon your face that you have a lot of questions." Susan looked towards the young man in front of her and nodded. She started to speak, but the Oracle held up his hand to stop her. "I will answer any questions you have, but before that I need to help your daughter."

"What are you going to do to, Will?" asked Susan not sure if she should trust the young man or not.

"I am only going to wake her up, then show her what really happened." said the Oracle. Misao hearing this, shouted at him that he couldn't do that. The Oracle turned to face her. "Misao, everything is going to be fine, I promise." Misao still didn't like what he was going to do, but she nodded. "Mrs Vandom, if you will please follow me. Misao, I want you to come as well, while the others remain here."

Hay Lin started to protest, but she was stopped by Yan Lin placing her hand on top of her shoulder. "Everything will be okay, Hay Lin." Hay Lin sadly nodded, and watched as Susan followed the Oracle and Misao out of the room.  
-

A few moments later, Susan was lead into a room that had a small bed over in the corner of the room. The Oracle motioned towards the bed, and asked Susan to place Will down on the bed. Making her way across the room, Susan soon reached the bed and did as the Oracle had asked by lying Will down on the bed. After she had done this, she used her right hand to brush a few strands of Will's hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't ever let anything like this happen to you again."

Feeling a hand on her arm, Susan turned and found the Oracle standing next to her. "Mrs. Vandom, I promise you that your daughter will not be harmed." Susan didn't say anything. "Mrs. Vandom, if you could go stand over near the door I will wake up your daughter." As he let go of Susan's arm, she nodded and moved away from the bed heading towards the rooms door.

"Is there anything that I can do, Oracle?" asked Misao. The Oracle told her no, and added that she had done enough by preventing Nerissa from taking Will. Misao sighed at this. "Very well, Oracle."

The Oracle then placed his hand on top of Will's forehead. There was a bright flash of light, and a few moments later a small groan came from Will. Susan hearing the groan started to make her way towards the bed, so she could check on Will. However, Misao having joined her near the door, caught her by the arm and whispered "Wait." Susan gave Misao a pained look, but decided that the young woman before her was right.

As Will's eyes fluttered open a few moments later, she found the Oracle standing over her. "Oracle?" she asked in questioning tone. She then asked him, how she had gotten to Kandrakar. The Oracle told her that Misao had brought her here, after saving her from Nerissa. Will looked at him in a confused sort of way, then sadly sighed. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all." She then raised her hand up to her left cheek. "Mom really did slap me, and tell me that she didn't ever want to see me again."

Susan couldn't bare to hear the sadness in her daughters voice, and once again started to move towards the bed. Misao however, still had a grip on her arm. "Susan, I know you want to go to Will and help her, but if you do so now it will only makes things worse. Please let the Oracle handle this." Susan ignored Misao's words, and continued to try and headed towards Will. With a sigh, Misao forcibly pulled Susan back, and got in between to older woman and the path to the bed. "Susan, I am going to tell you the same thing I told Luba. I was given the task of protecting the guardians from danger, and I intend to do that, even if it is from you." Susan's eyes widened at this. "Now please listen to me, and let The Oracle help Will. I don't want to have to remove you from the room, but I will if I have too." Susan gave her a sad look, but nodded. Misao then stepped back from Susan and looked over her shoulder to find the Oracle looking at her with a look of deep regret. Misao knew that he didn't like what she had just done, but he didn't say anything to her about it as he turned back to Will.

"I need you to listen to me, very closely young guardian." said The Oracle. When Will looked up and him and nodded, he continued. "What happened at the lake only happened, because it was influenced by Nerissa."

Will's eyes widened at this news. "Nerissa pretended to be my mom, and did this to me?" she asked. "Why?"

"She knows that one of the people that you care the most for, is your mother, young guardian." said the Oracle. "She used this knowledge to her advantage, and almost convinced you to join her as a means of taking away the pain you felt by what you saw your mother do. If it hadn't been for Misao and the air guardian arriving when they did, you would be with Nerissa right now."

"So everything that happened today, was all a lie?" asked Will. The Oracle nodded to this. Will then sadly looked towards the Oracle. "How am I going to explain all of this to my Mom?"

"You're mother already knows, young guardian." said the Oracle stepping to the side. He then motioned towards the door, where Susan was standing.

Will looking in that direction, saw her mother standing there with Misao. "Mom, I can explain."

Susan was quickly across the room, and embracing her daughter in a hug. "It is alright, Will" said Susan.

The Oracle left the side of the bed and made his way over to stand in front of Misao. "Let's leave them alone, to talk this over." Misao nodded to him, and turned to the door. Pushing it open it, she stepped aside so The Oracle could leave first. A few moments both Misao and the Oracle had left Susan and Will alone, and was walking down the hallway. After walking a short distance, The Oracle came to a stop and turned so he was facing Misao. "Misao, I am very disappointed in your actions."

Misao looked down at the floor. "I know, Oracle. But I only did it because it was due to the task you gave me. If Mrs Vandom had let Will see her before you had told her what had happened, she would have taken it very badly."

"That may be true, Misao, but sometime a mother's love can overcome many issues." said The Oracle.

"I don't know anything about a mother's love, Oracle." said Misao a bit testily. "Mine kept me hidden away until I was eight, then tried to kill me along with aunt Cassidy."

The Oracle sighed sadly at her words. "I am really sorry that had to happen to you Misao. And if I could go back and change any of it, I would." Misao simply nodded to this. The Oracle then turned away from her, and headed off down the hallway. "Come Misao. We need to let the others know, that the young guardian is safe."

Misao didn't follow him right away, and looked back towards the door of the room Susan and Will were in. 'As long as my mother is free, Will will never be safe.' Hearing her name called, Misao looked back in the direction she had been heading, and found the Oracle waiting for her. As Misao reached his side, The Oracle asked her if something was wrong? "No, Oracle, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering what was being said by Will and her mother." The Oracle sighed to himself, concerning Misao's obvious lie. He then nodded, and told her not to dwell on things that she couldn't control. Misao wasn't sure what he meant by that, but before she could ask him, The Oracle had turned away from her and once again headed off down the hallway. Misao soon followed him.  
-

Back in the room that Will and Susan were in, Susan having released her daughter was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Will, I kinda doubt you want to relive what happened to you today, but I would like to know what all did happen." said Susan. "That young man that was here earlier told me that he would explain everything to me, but so far all I have been told, is on how you got hurt. Was it really me, that you saw do this to you?"

Will nodded. "Yes Mom, it was. But The Oracle told me the truth, and that it was a person named Nerissa that did everything that happened today."

"Just who is this Nerissa?" asked Susan. "And why would she hurt you like this?" Will sighed at this, and told her mother that it was a very long story. "I am sure we have plenty of time, Will, since to me it feels like time is either going very slow here, or has stopped."

"That is probably true, Mom." said Will. "Are you sure you want me to tell you everything that has happened?"

"How much exactly are you talking about, Will?" asked Susan.

Will told her that it depended on how much she wanted to know. "If it is just what happened today, it shouldn't take very long. However, if you want to know the full details on who Nerissa is, as well as everything else that I am involved in, it could take possibly several hours."

Susan's eyes widened when she heard that it could take several hours, for Will to tell her everything. She then sighed. "Will, I want to know everything." she said. "However, you can tell me only if you are feeling up to it. I am not going to force you to do this." Will nodded to this, and then with a sigh she began to tell her mother everything.

 **End of Chapter Twelve**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Will had just finished telling her mother, about how her and the others had become guardians. "Hold on a minute, Will." said Susan interrupting her daughter. "Mrs. Lin knew about this, and never told me?"

Will silently sighed to herself. "Yes Mom, Mrs. Lin knows all about us since one she is a former guardian, and two she was the one who told me and my friends about our powers as well as showing us the Heart of Kandrakar."

"This Heart of Kandrakar. Is it that strange pink gem I have seen you wearing?" asked Susan. Will simply nodded. "So, what happened after you and your friends found out you was guardians, and had magical powers?"

Will told her mother that, she and the others had practiced with using their powers for the next couple of days after school. She then started to tell her mother about her being kidnapped by Cedric, but hesitated. Susan noticing the hesitation, asked her what was wrong. Will sighed at this. "I'm not sure if I should tell you what happened to me or not, Mom, since I know it is going to upset you." said Will.

"Will, I want to know everything that has happened to you." said Susan. Will sighed once more, but told her mother that she had been kidnapped by Cedric. Just as Will had expected, Susan didn't take that information well. "You was kidnapped?! And no one told me?!"

"Mom, please calm down." said Will. "The reason you wasn't told about it, was mostly because I was only gone for maybe a hour."

"That's no excuse, Will." said Susan. "Since you was kidnapped, I should have been told no matter what." Susan then took a few deep breaths, and asked Will if she had been hurt while she was kidnapped.

"No mom, I wasn't hurt in any way." said Will. "My friends came and rescued me, before anything could be done to me."

Susan gave a sigh of relief at this news. She then asked. "Have you been in any other dangerous situations, like this one?" Will started to tell her mother no, but figured that she needed to know the full truth. Will nodded her head. "Will, please tell me everything." Will nodded again, and began her tale where she had left off.  
-

While Will was telling Susan everything about being a guardian, Misao and The Oracle were still walking along the hallway. Misao however, was lost in her thoughts. 'What am I going to do about mom? I know she won't stop going after Will, just because I stopped her once. Then there is that matter all together. She did say I would regret interfering in her plans, so that means she is bound to come after me at some point.'

Though she didn't realize it, The Oracle knew about Misao's inner turmoil. Continuing to walk next to Misao, the Oracle calmly asked her what was wrong. Misao turned her attention towards him, and started to once again tell him that nothing was wrong. The Oracle however, cut her off. "Misao, please don't lie to me again."

Misao looked down at the floor. "I am sorry, Oracle." The Oracle coming to a stop, placed his hand on top of her arm, and told her that it was alright. He then once again asked her what was wrong? Misao sighed. "I am worried about Will, Oracle. For as long as my mother is free, Will is never going to be safe."

"That may be true, Misao, but you will be there to protect her if the need arises." said The Oracle.

"I don't know about that, Oracle." said Misao. The Oracle asked her what she meant. "My Mother swore that I was going to regret getting in her way, when she tried to get Will to join her back on earth. If it wasn't for me having the Heart of Kandrakar, and it putting a protective barrier around me and the girls I probably wouldn't be here talking to you."

"Misao, are you afraid of your mother?" asked The Oracle.

Misao started to tell him that she wasn't afraid of anything. However, the image of her mother blasting her off the side of the cliff with Cassidy, flashed into her mind and she nodded. "Yes Oracle, I am afraid. Mom has already tried to kill me once before, and she has bound to have gotten stronger since then. How can I even come close to fighting her, when I only have the same powers that she has?"

The Oracle sighed to himself. 'I really hoped it wouldn't come to this, but maybe it is time for it to happen.' Looking back at Misao, he asked her to follow him. As he turned away from her, and started off down the hallway again, Misao asked him where they was going. "I believe it is time, that I unlocked your full powers, Misao."

"What do you mean, Oracle?" asked Misao.

Continuing to walk, the Oracle said. "Misao, I had to lock your full powers away when you was still a child, because they were to strong for you to control. That is also the reason why your mother tried to kill you. For even though you didn't have full control over your powers, your mother saw you as a threat to her."

"But Oracle, why would mom try and kill me if I only have the same powers as her?" asked Misao. "Surely, my ability with quintessence is not stronger then hers."

"You would be correct, Misao, if the powers of quintessence was all you had." said the Oracle. "While you got the powers of quintessence from your mother, you also got the powers that your father has and thus they increased your powers over quintessence which caused me to seal them away."

"Oracle, do you know who my father is?" asked Misao. The Oracle told her that he did. "Then who is he? And what powers did I get from him?"

The Oracle let out a sad sigh, and coming to a stop turned so he was facing Misao. "I am sorry Misao, but it is not yet time for you to be given that information."

Misao really wanted to know who her father was, but she also knew that the Oracle had to have a very good reason for not telling her. With a sigh she nodded to him, then asked. "Oracle, how much will my powers over quintessence increase, once you have unlocked my locked powers?"

The Oracle sent her a smile, and simply told her that she would be a match for her mother. He then turned away from her, and headed off down the hallway again. Misao wondered what exactly he had meant by that, and took off after him.  
- **(1)**

A couple of hours after he had lead Misao into another room, The Oracle made his way back out of said room with a glance back at Misao who was now asleep. 'I'm sorry I had to do that to you Misao, but you needed to rest for awhile so your body can adjust to your new powers.' Closing the door behind him, the Oracle started off down the hallway heading back towards the room he had left Will and her mother in.

A few minutes later, the Oracle stopped at the rooms door and knocked upon it. Hearing Susan call out come in, The Oracle opened the door and made his way into the room. Susan started to get to her feet when she saw who it was, but The Oracle raised his hand and told her that she could remain seated. Closing the door behind him, The Oracle then made his way across the room and soon stopped next to Will's bed. "How are you feeling, young guardian?"

"I'm doing okay, Oracle." said Will.

"And how has your explanation on being a guardian, been going?" asked the Oracle.

Will looked over at her mother, then back to the Oracle. "Mom seems to have a basic understanding of everything, but I am not sure if she really believes everything that I have told her."

The Oracle nodded to this, then turned his attention towards Susan. "I'll take over the explanation, young guardian. This way, I can show your mother what all has happened as well as answer any questions that she might have."

"There is one question that I would like to ask now." said Susan. The Oracle nodded to her, and asked her what she wanted to ask. "I am wondering what possessed you to choose my daughter for such a dangerous task? After all, based on what she has told me so far she was only thirteen when she first became a guardian."

Instead of answering Susan's question, The Oracle turned his attention back to Will. "Maybe it would be best to show your mother, what happens when you become a guardian." He then held his hand out towards Will, and upon opening his hand revealed the Heart of Kandrakar to her. Will looked at the heart, but made no movement to take it from him. With a sigh, she told him that she wasn't worthy of having it anymore. "And why do you think this, young guardian?"

Will focused her attention upon the Oracle, and told him on how Luba had shown up and demanded that the heart be returned to her. "She said it was done on your orders, Oracle." said Will. The Oracle told her that it wasn't possible for Luba to do what was done. "Mrs. Lin said the same thing. She told us that Luba was unable to leave Kandrakar, unless you was with her, Oracle. If Luba was to do so, she would die."

"That is correct, young guardian." said the Oracle. "Due to the aurameres needing her full concentration, Luba in unable to leave without someone there to help her control her powers."

Will then told him on how she had used the heart on Luba, and nothing happened. "If it wasn't Luba that I gave the Heart of Kandrakar too, then who was it?" The Oracle let out a deep sigh filled with disappointment, then told Will that it was Misao who had taken the Heart of Kandrakar from her. "Mrs. Mikachi? Why would she have taken it?"

"She took it, because of my orders to watch over you and the other guardians." said the Oracle. "She knew that something would happen to you, and even though she shouldn't have interfered she took the heart from you so she would be better prepared, for when the time came to help you when it mattered most."

Will then asked the most important question of all, in her opinion. "Is Nerissa, Mrs. Mikachi's mother?" The Oracle nodded his head yes. "Then, should we really be trusting Mrs. Mikachi? I mean if she is Nerissa's daughter, what is to keep her from becoming like her mother?" This earned Will a disapproving look from Susan, but before she could say anything about it the Oracle informed Will that Misao, would never join her mother. "Then what I heard at the lake is true, isn't it? Nerissa really did try to kill her own daughter?" The Oracle gave a sad sigh, and nodded. "How can anyone be that cruel?"

"That is a question that not even I can answer, young guardian." said The Oracle.

Will then looked back down at the Heart of Kandrakar. "Oracle, do you really think I am worthy of being the keeper of the heart?"

"That is something that only you alone can answer, young guardian." said the Oracle. "But do remember, that it was the Heart of Kandrakar that choose you to be it's keeper." Will nodded to this, and told him that she remembered. Will then took a deep breath, and lifted her arm. Turning her hand so her palm was facing upwards, she gave the Oracle a nod. The Oracle returned the nod, and placed the heart into Will's hand.

Closing her hand around the heart, Will noticed that it felt slightly warm. "Oracle, the heart feels warm. Is this normal?" The Oracle gave her a curious look, but told her that he didn't have any knowledge of anything like that happening before. Opening her hand, Will looked at the heart but didn't see any difference in it, but she did notice that the warm feeling she felt was still there. Shrugging her shoulders, she brushed it off as nothing important and turned to face her mother. "Mom, I hope this doesn't shock you too much but I agree with the oracle, that it would probably be best to show you my guardian form." Will then held the heart out in front of her. "Guardians Unite!"

As Susan watched, Will was incased in a ball of pink light. A few moments later, the ball of light was gone and in Will's place was a much older girl, wearing a bluish green outfit, What stood out the most, was the wings upon the girls back. "Will, is that really you?" asked Susan not believing what she was seeing.

"Yea mom, it's me." said Will.

Susan then got to her feet, and made her way to stand next to the bed. She then looked her daughter up and down. "I will admit Will, that this is a lot more then I expected."

"Mom, are you going to make me stop being a guardian?" asked Will figuring she should get this question out of the way.  
- **(2)**

While all of this was going on with Will, Susan, and the Oracle, back in the room Misao had been left in, Misao was slightly tossing and turning in her sleep.

Reason for this, was that she was getting fragmented images that something was happening or going to happen. However, since the images were only fragments of people she wasn't able to make out what was going on. She did however see Jason, and he appeared to be in some kind of danger. But again, she wasn't able to make out what was going on.

Managing to cancel the sleep spell the Oracle had placed on her, Misao opened her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "What is happening? I know I saw Jason, but everything else is so fragmented." Turning so her legs dangled off the side of the bed, she then slid off of the bed and onto her feet. Her legs buckled slightly, but since she was still close to the bed she was able to stop herself from falling. "The Oracle may not like me leaving, but I have to make sure Jason is okay."

Once she was steady enough to stand, Misao moved away from the bed to the center of the small room. "Now then, what did the Oracle say I needed to do to make a portal?" After a few minutes of recalling what she had been told, Misao raised her hands up in front of her and closed her eyes. She then began to focus on what she needed. A few moments later, she slowly opened her eyes to find a portal in front of her. "I did it!" She quickly covered her mouth, hoping that no one had heard her. When the door to her room didn't open, Misao let out a sigh of relief. "Now to find out if Jason, is all right." Without any form of hesitation, Misao stepped into the portal and vanished. The portal closed a few moments later.  
-

Back in Will's room, Will was waiting for her mother's answer to the question that she had asked. Will's attention was drawn to the Oracle, as he suddenly turned away from the bed. "Oracle, what's wrong?" The Oracle simply told her that he needed to check on something, and made his way across the room to the door. Pulling the door open a few moments later, he quickly made his way out of the room and headed off down the hallway. 'Something must be really wrong, for the Oracle to look that worried.'

Will then turned so she was sitting on the side of the bed. As she slid off of it and onto her feet, Susan asked her what she was doing? "I don't know what it is, Mom, but something has the Oracle really worried. I am going to go see what is going on?"

Reaching across the bed, Susan grabbed Will's arm. "Will, I think you should stay here."

Will sighed at this. "Mom, I know you worry about me, but this is who I am." Gently pulling her arm out of Susan's grip, Will took off across the room and soon made her way out of the room.

A short time later, Will came to a stop when she saw the Oracle standing a short distance away from her, talking to Luba and some of the other members of the council. Will wasn't yet close enough to hear what was being said, but saw several of the council members point down the hallway. A few moments later, with the Oracle leading them everyone headed off in the direction that the council members had pointed in.

Deciding that she needed to know what was going on, Will took off after them. After several minutes of walking, she was forced to come to another stop when she found everyone standing outside of a different room. This time however, she was close enough to hear what was being said. "I told you this was a bad idea to unlock her full powers, Oracle." said Luba. "Now look what has happened? She has disappeared!"

"She has to have a valid reason for leaving, Luba." said The Oracle.

"A valid reason for leaving!?" shouted Luba. "What reason could she possibly have for leaving, except to go after Nerissa?!"

Will then heard another voice. "Oracle, should we go after her?"

"No Tibor." said the Oracle. "All we can do is hope that she has gone elsewhere, and not after Nerissa."

"But Oracle, what if Misao has indeed gone after her mother?" asked Tibor.

Will didn't hear the Oracle's reply, but based on the gasps she heard from the others around him, something told her that it wasn't a good answer.

 **End of Chapter Thirteen**

 **Bold Numbers:**

 **1.** I think this one, had to do with Misao's powers and her father. It may be easy to guess who her father is, but then again maybe it won't.

 **2.** This one deals with what Misao did. I found on a wiki a list of the powers that Will has, and one of them is the means to open and close portals. Now, I am pretty sure that it is only by using the Heart of Kandrakar, that she is able to do this. However, I decided to have Misao have the ability without the need for the heart, due to her powers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Recap of Chapter Thirteen**

A short time later, Will came to a stop when she saw the Oracle standing a short distance away from her, talking to Luba and some of the other members of the council. Will wasn't yet close enough to hear what was being said, but saw several of the council members point down the hallway. A few moments later, with the Oracle leading them everyone headed off in the direction that the council members had pointed in.

Deciding that she needed to know what was going on, Will took off after them. After several minutes of walking, she was forced to come to another stop when she found everyone standing outside of a different room. This time however, she was close enough to hear what was being said. "I told you this was a bad idea to unlock her full powers, Oracle." said Luba. "Now look what has happened? She has disappeared!"

"She has to have a valid reason for leaving, Luba." said The Oracle.

"A valid reason for leaving!?" shouted Luba. "What reason could she possibly have for leaving, except to go after Nerissa?!"

Will then heard another voice. "Oracle, should we go after her?"

"No Tibor." said the Oracle. "All we can do is hope that she has gone elsewhere, and not after Nerissa."

"But Oracle, what if Misao has indeed gone after her mother?" asked Tibor.

Will didn't hear the Oracle's reply, but based on the gasps she heard from the others around him, something told her that it wasn't a good answer.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

As Will wondered to herself about what kind of trouble Misao had gotten herself into, her attention was drawn back to the Oracle and the council members when the Oracle said. "There is no need for you to hide from us, young guardian." Realizing that she had been caught, Will sighed to herself and made her way towards the spot the Oracle and the others were standing at.

Once she had reached them, Will came to a stop in front of the Oracle and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, Oracle." The Oracle told her that it was okay, then asked her why she had decided to do what she had done. "I saw how worried you looked, and decided to come find out what was wrong incase my help was needed."

The Oracle told her that at this time, there wasn't anything that she could do to help. Raising her head so she was looking at him, Will asked the Oracle what exactly had happened? "We are not exactly sure, young guardian." said the Oracle. "Misao has left the temple, and currently her whereabouts are unknown."

"But your the Oracle." said Will a bit surprised by this reply. "Surely you can find her." The Oracle sighed at her words, and told her what he had done with Misao concerning her powers. "So, due to this unlock she is able to hid herself from you?"

"That is correct." said the Oracle. "Now I don't know if she is aware that she is doing it or not, but unless something changes I have no means of knowing where she is." Will then asked him if there was anything she could do to help? The Oracle was silent for some time, as he thought to himself. A few moments later, he turned towards the room behind him and motioning for Will to follow him, made his way into the room.

The other council members started to follow as well, but before they could do so the Oracle stopped them by telling them to wait. The Oracle then closed the rooms door, and made his way over to the bed Misao had been laying on. "I am not going to say it will work, young guardian, but I want you to use the Heart of Kandrakar and see if it can find Misao."

Will nodded and withdrew the heart from herself, returning to her younger form. "What do I need to do, Oracle?"

The Oracle told her to she needed to hold the heart out over the bed, and focus on Misao. "Since she had the heart for a short time, I am hoping that there is a small connection between Misao and the Heart." Will nodded once again, and did as the Oracle had asked. The heart floated up out of Will's hand a few moments later, and hovered above the bed for a few minutes before floating around in the path Misao had taken after she had awoke and left the bed. Once it had reached the spot Misao had stopped at, it flashed brightly for a moment and created what looked like a ghost of a portal before returning to Will. Turning to look at the Oracle, Will asked him what had just happened.

The Oracle sadly sighed, and informed her that his plan hadn't worked. "The Heart only showed us what Misao had done." Will then asked him what they was going to do now? "We will return to your mother, young guardian, and continue the explanation that you had been giving to her concerning you being a guardian." Will nodded to this, and joined the Oracle as he headed back towards the rooms door. After leaving the room, The Oracle informed the council members what he had done, and then told them to return to their normal tasks. The Oracle and Will then headed off down the hallway, headed back to the room that Susan was in.  
- **(1)**

While all of this was going on in Kandrakar, in an undisclosed location a young girl around the age of fourteen with sandy blond hair, made her way down a long stone hallway. A few minutes later, she came to a stop outside of one of many rooms. Raising her arm, she knocked upon the door before her and waited until she heard a person inside the room, call out "Come in!"

Pushing open the door, the young girl made her way into the room and closed the door behind herself. She then turned so she was facing the person who had told her that she could come in. "Has there been any change, Trill?"

Trill turned away from the bed she had been standing next to, and faced the young girl. "I am sorry Queen Elyon, but she is just as the guards found her."

Elyon nodded to this, and made her way over to stand next to the bed. "It would be good if she would at least wake up, so we could find out who she is."

"We just have to give her time." said Trill. Elyon nodded to this with a sad sigh, then turned away from the bed. As she headed back towards the rooms door so she could leave, she told Trill to inform her immediately if something changed. "I will do as you request, your Majesty." Once Elyon had left the room and the door had closed behind her, Trill turned back to face the bed. 'I should do away with you now, daughter, but since Queen Elyon is no fool and has guards posted around the room, I can't do anything to you, without revealing who I really am.' A evil grin then appeared upon her face. 'But that doesn't mean that other's can't destroy you.'

Turning away from the bed, Trill called out to one of the guards. "Captain, I need to go take care of a few things, so can you let Queen Elyon know if our young friend here wakes up?" The Captain told her that he would do as she asked. Thrill nodded to him, then made her way across the room to the door. Pulling it open, she left the room and soon headed off down the hallway. A few minutes later, and with a quick glance around the area to make sure she was alone, Trill ducked inside a empty room and dropped her disguise, to reveal Nerissa.

Raising the staff that was in her hand, she created a portal and stepped into it. Leaving the portal a few moments later, she arrived in what looked like a cave where three people were sitting around apparently waiting for someone. Having made her way closer to the three, she said. "I have a job for the three of you." The three people sitting before her, got to their feet and one of them asked her what the job was? "Do you remember me telling you about my daughter?" The three nodded, and Nerissa continued. "She is currently on Meridian, and inside Queen Elyon's castle. I need you three to destroy her, any way that you can."

"And what about the Queen, Mistress? Do we attack her as well?"

"No." said Nerissa. "I will take care of the Queen myself, while you three do the task I have given you." The three people nodded, and Nerissa created another portal. A short time later, the four had entered the portal and returned to Meridian.  
-

After having brought her followers to Meridian, and then telling them to give her a hour before they start their attack on the castle, Nerissa returned to the castle and once again took on the appearance of Trill. After making a stop at the room Misao was in so she could see if there had been any change in her condition, Trill headed towards the throne room. Arriving there a short time later, she was greeted by Elyon who asked her if the young woman the guards had found, had woken up? Trill once again told her, that there was no change.

This caused Elyon to sigh, and look down at the floor. "Wish I could do something more to help her."

Trill making her way closer to Elyon, reached out her arm and placed her hand on top of the girls shoulder. "I know you do, your Majesty. But for now, all we can do is wait." Elyon nodded to this, and said that she knew that. "It may not be my place to say this your majesty, but if you wish to do so, I may know of something that can pass the time." Elyon turned her attention upon the older woman, and asked her what she had in mind. "Well, I know you have been asking about your birth parents. I know of a way, that would allow you to see them."

"Really?" asked Elyon getting to her feet. "What would I need to do?"

Trill removed her hand from Eylon's shoulder, then held it out to her. "Come with me, your Highness." After Elyon had taken her hand, Trill began to lead the young queen off down the hallway.

They soon reached a room that Elyon had never been to. "What room is this, Trill?" Not saying anything, Trill let go of Elyon's hand and made her way up to the set of double doors. She then turned back so she was facing Elyon, and told her that she need to use the necklace that she was wearing to open the doors. Elyon gave her a curious look. Trill then explained to her, that she needed to hold the necklace up in front of her and focus upon making the doors open.

Elyon took the necklace she was wearing off, and held it up in front of herself. She then focused upon the doors being opened. A beam of light came from the necklace, and as it hit the center of the two doors, it expanded vertically along were the doors joined. A few moments later, the doors parted to reveal a room with a fountain in the center of the room. Elyon was amazed at the room, and rushed inside. Trill soon joined her, and the door closed behind her.

As Elyon looked at the fountain, Trill made her way over to it as well and sat down on the floor. "Queen Elyon, I know you are curious about this room but if you wish to see your parents, you need to join me." Saying a quick I'm sorry, Elyon made her way over to Trill and sat down across from her. "Now close your eyes and leave everything to me, your Majesty." Elyon nodded and did as she was told, closing her eyes.  
-

While Elyon and Trill were inside the Room of Meditation, back in the room Misao was in a soft groan was heard. The Captain having heard it, made his way towards the bed and upon reaching it, asked the young woman lying there if she could hear him? Though she didn't recognize the voice, Misao opened her eyes and found a man around her age standing beside her. "What happened?"

"Where not exactly sure, Miss." said the Captain. "The palace guards found you passed out outside of the city, and brought you here."

'Palace guards?' thought Misao. She then asked. "Where am I exactly?"

"You are at Queen Elyon's palace." said the Captain.

"I'm not on Earth, am I?" asked Misao.

The Captain shook his head no, and told her that she was on Meridian. There was a long few minutes of silence, as Misao seemed to think to herself about what this man had just told her. The captain broke the silence, by saying. "If you don't mind me asking, Miss, but why was you trying to get to Earth, and how did you come to end up on Meridian since it is obvious by your confusion, that you are not from here?"

Before Misao could answer him, the door to her room was suddenly thrown open and another guard rushed into the room. "Captain, we are under attack!" The captain turned to face the newcomer, and asked who was attacking them? "We're not exactly sure sir, but two of them can fly."

"Prepare the castle defenses, while I warn the Queen." said the Captain. The new guard nodded, and quickly rushed back out of the room. The Captain then turned to the other two people in the room. "I want you two to stay here with her, and keep her safe." The other two said "Yes sir." The captain then headed towards the door.

Managing to push herself up onto her left elbow, Misao called out to him to wait! Coming to a stop, the captain turned back to face her. "Let me help you." said Misao.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you appear to be in no condition to help anyone right now." said the Captain. "Just stay here, and you will be safe." Without another word, the Captain turned away from Misao and continued on his way towards the rooms door. Soon as he had reached it, he hurried out of the room and pulled the door closed behind him.

Misao watched him go a bit frustrated. She then slumped back down onto the bed, onto her back. 'As much as I hate to admit it, he is right.' She then slightly raised her right arm, but even that small movement took a toll on her and her arm dropped back down onto the bed beside her. 'What is wrong with me? Surely this isn't due to the Oracle unlocking my powers.' She then had a sudden thought. 'Since the Oracle did force me to sleep, could this be an after effect of me breaking his spell to early?'

As Misao tried to figure out the cause of her exhaustion, the captain had made his way into the throne room, only to find it empty. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, the captain drew his sword, and turned towards the direction the footsteps were coming from. A few moments later, two people made their way into the throne room and the captain letting out a sigh of relief, put his sword away. "Commanders, am I glad to see the two of you." said the Captain which caused the two new comers to turn their attention towards him, and ask him what was going on. "The castle is under attack, and I came here to inform her Majesty. However, she is not here."

"Elyon has gone with Trill, to the Room of Meditation." The Captain let out a deep sigh at this news, since only someone who possessed the Heart of Meridian was able to open the doors to the Room of Meditation.

"Then we have no choice." said the Captain redrawing his sword. "We will have to defend the castle, without the queen's aid."  
-

As the sounds of fighting were heard outside of the windows in her room, Misao had closed her eyes and began to focus. A few moments later, all the sounds of battle were silenced. 'I know I am putting myself in danger by doing this, but I need to know what is happening.' Continuing to focus on her task, Misao soon felt a very familiar presence, and her eyes snapped open. She then tried to force herself up into a sitting up position, but one of the guards that was in the room with her, was quickly at her side and stopping her. "You shouldn't force yourself, Miss." said the guard placing his hand on top of Misao's shoulder and gently stopping her.

Misao sighed to herself. "I may not be in any condition to do anything, but someone needs to warn your queen about the danger she is in." The guard told her that he would send word to the queen, if she told him what kind of danger the queen was in. Misao shook her head no. "You don't understand. No one can reach her right now, except for possibly me."

"But Miss, you are in no condition to be going anywhere." said the guard.

"Think I don't know that!" shouted Misao. "But wither I am or not, the fact remains that your queen is in danger, and I am probably the only one who can help her! So either help me, or get out of my way!"

The guard sighed, and while knowing that he would be in serious trouble for abandoning his post, he removed his hand from Misao's shoulder, then held it out for her to take. "I'll help you, but only because the Queen is in danger." Misao simply nodded, and managing to raise her arm took a hold of the guards hand. The guard then pulled Misao up into a sitting up position, but stopped when he saw how exhausted she was. He started to protest, but Misao sent him a glare. Gulping to himself, the guard continued to pull Misao up.

A few moments later, Misao was on her feet with her arm across the guards shoulders, with his arm wrapped around her waist. "Where do we need to go, Miss?" asked the guard. Misao simply told him that he first needed to get her out of the room. Turning to his companion, the guard told him to come help. The other guard did as his companion asked, and after making his way over to them, placed himself on Misao right side. With the two guards helping her, Misao was soon lead out of the room. Once out in the hallway, she told her two helpers that they needed to head to the left.

Turning in the indicated direction, the two guards headed off in that direction. A short time later, they came to a cross shaped intersection. Looking towards Misao, the guard on her left side asked her which way they needed to go? Misao closed her eyes for a moment, then upon opening them told the guards to go to the left. Turning in the indicated direction, the guards once again headed off in the indicated direction, supporting Misao between them. A short time later, they once again come upon a intersection. "Go to the right." said Misao not waiting for the guards to ask.

With a silent sigh each, the two guards did as Misao had said and headed off down the right side hallway. A few moments later, they came to a stop before a large set of double doors. "Your queen is inside there." said Misao managing to point towards the doors.

"That is the Room of Meditation." said the guard on Misao's left side. "If the Queen is really in there, then only she can open the doors since she has the Heart of Meridian." Misao looked over the doors, then told the guards to help her sit down. "What are you going to do?" asked the right side guard as he and his companion helped Misao to sit down.

"I am going to try and open the doors." said Misao.

"That isn't possible." said the left side guard. "Only the one who controls the Heart of Meridian can open the doors." Misao ignored him, and closed her eyes. She then began to focus upon the doors, and will them to open.

After several minutes of nothing happening, both of the guards let out a sigh. "We told you it wasn't possible. Now please stop, before you make yourself worse, Miss." The two guards looked down at Misao and saw that sweat had broken out on her forehead. They started to reach down and make her stop, but before they could do so the spot where the doors joined, lit up and a vertical beam of light moved up and down the doors. As the two guards turned to look at the doors, they were slowly being forced open.

 **End of Chapter Fourteen**

 **Bold Number:**

 **1.** I can't recall what episode Elyon was captured by Nerissa in, but maybe it hadn't happened before H is for Haunted.

 **Please R & R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Recap of Chapter Fourteen**

Misao looked over the doors, then told the guards to help her sit down. "What are you going to do?" asked the right side guard as he and his companion helped Misao to sit down.

"I am going to try and open the doors." said Misao.

"That isn't possible." said the left side guard. "Only the one who controls the Heart of Meridian can open the doors." Misao ignored him, and closed her eyes. She then began to focus upon the doors, and will them to open.

After several minutes of nothing happening, both of the guards let out a sigh. "We told you it wasn't possible. Now please stop, before you make yourself worse, Miss." The two guards looked down at Misao and saw that sweat had broken out on her forehead. They started to reach down and make her stop, but before they could do so the spot where the doors joined, lit up and a vertical beam of light moved up and down the doors. As the two guards turned to look at the doors, they were slowly being forced open.

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Inside the room of meditation, Elyon was unaware of what was happening outside the palace walls or even what was happening a few feet a way from her, outside of the room. Reason for this was that she was seeing her birth parents, for the first time in her memory.

Turning to look over her shoulder, she found Trill standing behind her. "Can they see us?" asked Elyon turning back to face her parents. Trill told her that her parents were just a vision. Elyon nodded to this, and started to move closer towards her parents.

As she got closer, the sound of crying was heard. Elyon started to ask if the crying she heard was from her as a baby, since she saw that her mother was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. However, before she could ask her question the vision before her vanished. Turning quickly to face Trill, Elyon demanded to know what had happened. "I am sorry your majesty, but it seems that someone has forced open the doors to the room. Because of that, the spell used by the room was broken. As Elyon turned so she was facing the double doors, aiming to find out who was responsible for the intrusion, she missed the look of anger that appeared upon Trill's face. 'That brat of mine, is becoming a real problem!'

A few moments later one of the guards that had helped Misao, rushed into the room. Having made his way up to Elyon, he quickly dropped to a knee. "Forgive me for the intrusion your majesty, but the palace is under attack."

At those words, Elyon's anger at being interrupted from seeing her parents, turned to worry and she rushed off heading towards the rooms doors. She came to a sudden stop as she reached the doors, and found another guard kneeling over the woman from earlier. "Why is she here?"

Hearing his queen's voice, the second guard quickly turned to face her. Taking a position on one knee, he told her everything that he knew so far concerning the attack on the palace, as well as what Misao had said and done. Elyon looked down at Misao, then asked the guard if she was alright. "I don't know, your majesty. The young woman was exhausted before she even had us bring her here, but she was determined to warn you about some kind of danger. After we had brought her here, she somehow managed to force open the rooms doors, and as soon as she had done that she passed out."

"Did she tell you what this danger was?" The guard told her no. Elyon then told the guard to take Misao back to the room she had originally been in. "I will send Trill to check on her, then join our forces on defending the palace." The guard nodded to this, and as Elyon turned away from him and headed back inside the room of meditation to let Trill know what was happening, the guard turned back to Misao and gently gathered her up into his arms. Managing to get to his feet, he then headed off down the hallway so he could return Misao to her room.

Elyon having returned to Trill, told the older woman what she needed to do. Trill nodded to this, but asked Elyon if it was wise for her to be putting herself in danger? "I won't let my people fight these invaders alone, Trill." said Elyon a bit testily.

Trill bowed to Elyon. "Forgive me your highness, for I did not mean to anger you with my words. I am merely concerned for your safety, and that is why I said what I did."

Elyon sighed at this, and asked Trill to look at her. Once Trill had stood up straight, Elyon said. "I know you meant well, Trill, by wanting to keep me safe. But as Meridian's queen it is my duty to protect my people." Trill nodded to this, and told Elyon to do what she thought was best. Elyon sent the older woman a smile. "Don't worry Trill, nothing will happen to me and as soon as this threat is over I want to continue where we left off and see more of my parents." Trill smiled at this, and told her that she would be ready for when she was ready to continue.

Elyon then turned away from the older woman, and headed off to protect her people. Once Elyon was far enough away, Trill smiled once more. "Not exactly the way I planned it, but this can still work out as I want." She then headed off after Elyon, so she could take care of the task that Elyon had given to her concerning checking on Misao.  
- **(1)**

After he had left the area of the room of meditation, the guard glanced down at Misao with a sigh. 'I know I shouldn't be impressed since I don't know anything about her, but I can't help but admit that this young woman is really something impressive. After all, she did something that I thought to be impossible by opening the doors to the room of meditation, without having the Heart of Meridian.'

Having reached the last turn before Misao's room, the guard looked back up from Misao and came to a very sudden stop. Reason for this, was due to the red skinned woman standing before him. She then raised her arm, and pointed a trident like weapon towards him. "If you want to live, hand over that woman!"

The guard looked down at Misao for a brief moment, then focused once more on the woman before him. "If you want her, you will have to take her from me!"

The red skinned woman smiled at his words. "I hoped you would say that!" She then shot a blast of energy from her trident towards the guard. The guard quickly pulling Misao tighter against his body, leapt to the side back down the side hallway he had just left. "Most impressive human!"

Realizing that he probably only had a few moments, the guard had no choice put to put Misao down. Once he had done this, he quickly returned to his feet and drew the short sword that he had attached to the belt around his waist. He then ran back towards the area where he had left the red skinned woman.

As the guard rounded the corner again, the woman smiled once more. "Let's see just how much pain you can handle!" Pointing her trident at the guard once more, she fired off another energy blast. The guard avoided the attack once more, and taking advantage of the chance he had charged towards the woman. The guard swung his sword as soon as he was within range, hoping to finish the fight. The woman however was faster then the guard had anticipated, and his killing blow turned into a glancing one that seemed to enrage the woman. "You'll pay for that!" The woman began to attack the guard relentlessly with her trident.  
-

Some minutes after she had left the Room of Meditation, Trill heard the sound of clashing weapons some feet ahead of her. 'Sounds like one of those fools, made it into the palace.' Quickening her pace slightly, she headed towards the sounds of fighting. However, as she reached the end of the hallway her eyes landed upon Misao and she stopped. Kneeling down next to Misao, she found the young woman still unconscious. 'This is more then I had hoped for.' Returning to her feet, Trill did a quick glance around the area and finding no one around, she dropped her disguise.

Nerissa then quietly made her way around the corner, and saw Ember fighting one of the place guards. She had to let out a deep sigh, since instead of finishing the guard off like she should be doing, Ember was toying with the fool. Raising her staff, Nerissa pointed it towards the guard. "Quintessence!" The guard hearing the shout, turned to face his new attacker. However, his face became one of horror as he was struck by Nerissa's attack.

As the guard went down, Ember looked towards her Mistress and shouted. "Why did you interfere, Mistress?!" Nerissa simply glared at her, and told her they didn't have time to be playing around. Ember huffed at this. "Can I at least finish him off?"

"Go ahead, but be quick about it." said Nerissa turning away from the scene and heading back towards Misao. A few moments later, a scream was heard but it lasted only for a few moments. Ember then made her way around the corner, and came to stand at her Mistress's side. Seeing Misao, she started to point her trident at her, so she could complete the task she had been giving. Nerissa however stopped her.

"What is wrong, Mistress?" asked Ember. "I thought you wanted us to destroy her."

"There has been a change of plans." said Nerissa. She then pointed her staff at Misao, and used her powers to bind Misao's arms and legs. "Gather her up, and lets go." Doing as her mistress had ordered, Ember knelt down and gathered Misao up into her arms. As Ember stood up, Nerissa created a portal and told her to go.

"What about Kor and Tridart, Mistress?" asked Ember. Nerissa told her that she would find them. With a nod, Ember entered the portal. Nerissa then replaced her Trill disguise and headed off to inform the queen about what had happened to the guard and Misao.  
-

Sometime after the battle had finished, Elyon was sitting upon her throne with Trill standing close by. "How many of our soldiers, were injured Captain?"

The Captain told her that there had been few injuries. "If I may say this your Majesty, it appears like that young woman was their intended target all along." Elyon nodded to this, and asked him if the scouts had reported back? "Not yet your majesty." With a sigh, Elyon then asked the Captain if the guard that had been killed had any family? The Captain told her that he had.

With a sad sigh, Elyon told him to make sure that they were taken care of, if they needed anything. The Captain nodded to this, and getting to his feet turned away from his queen so he could carry out the task that she had given him. There was a very long amount of silence after the Captain had left, before it was broken by Trill. "Queen Elyon?" When Elyon turned to face her, Trill continued. "I do apologize if this isn't a good time, but would you like to return to the Room of Meditation? Maybe seeing your birth parents, will help to lighten your mood from this situation."

Elyon looked away from Trill, and Trill thought she had just made the situation worse. She was about to apologize, when Elyon interrupted her and told her. "I would like that very much, Trill." As Elyon got to her feet and headed off, she didn't see Trill smile. A few moments later, Elyon and Trill were headed back towards the Room of Meditation.  
- **(2)**

Sometime after acquiring the Heart of Meridian and capturing Queen Elyon, Nerissa returned to the cave she was using as a base to find her followers sitting around, but no sign of her daughter. "Where is the girl?" As the three looked up, Ember told her that since the girl was still unconscious, she had put the her at the back of the cave.

Nerissa sighing to herself concerning the fools incompetence concerning her daughter's abilities, made her way past them heading towards the back of the cave. Arriving there a few moments later she found Misao awake and trying to get free of her bindings. "You just as well stop struggling, and save your energy."

Hearing her mother's voice, Misao stopped her struggling and looked towards Nerissa. "And why do you care, if I waste my energy or not? You are just going to kill me."

"What if I told you that I have changed my mind, concerning that?" asked Nerissa. Misao told her that she wouldn't believe her. "Can't really blame you for that, considering that I did try and kill you once before. But I have been thinking since the last time we met, and maybe I did overreact to you."

"Stop beating around the bush, and say whatever it is you are trying to say!" shouted Misao.

"Very well." said Nerissa. "I want you to join me."

Misao looked at her mother like she was insane, then laughed out loud. "And what makes you think that I would ever consider joining you? After all Mom, you tried to kill me!"

"What if I could give you information that I know that you don't have?" asked Nerissa. Misao gave her a curious look, and asked what kind of information? "I know the reason for why you are so exhausted, as well as who your father is. Join me, and I will tell you what you wish to know."

"And how do I know you will keep your word?" asked Misao.

Nerissa raised her staff, and pointed it at Misao. A few moments later, the bindings that were on Misao's arms and legs vanished. "You can take that as an incentive."

Bringing her hands around in front of her, Misao started to massage her wrists. "Even though you freed me, mom, it doesn't exactly mean that I trust you. How about this, you tell me one of the two bits of information that you have, and then I will think about your offer?" Nerissa was silent for a while, as she seemed to consider Misao's offer. She then asked Misao, which information she wanted to know. "You said that you know who my father is."

"Is that the information that you want?" asked Nerissa. There was some hesitation, but Misao did eventually nod. "Very well. I will give you the information that you want, but if you even think about betraying me you won't live long enough to regret it." Nerissa then made her way closer to Misao, and knelt down so she was face to face with her daughter. She then leaned forward, and whispered into Misao's ear. "Your father is none other then your precious, Oracle." As Nerissa lent back away from Misao, she saw a look of absolute shock upon her daughters face.

 **End of Chapter Fifteen**

 **Bold Numbers:**

 **1.** I tried to make this fight interesting, but I kind of doubt that it was all that good.

 **2.** The part above this number continues as it did in the cartoon, with Elyon seeing her parents as really cruel people thus causing her to throw The Heart of Meridian to Trill. The part below this number deals with Misao finding out who her father is. I had planned to reveal this earlier, but didn't think it was the right time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Recap of Chapter Fifteen**

"Very well." said Nerissa. "I want you to join me."

Misao looked at her mother like she was insane, then laughed out loud. "And what makes you think that I would ever consider joining you? After all Mom, you tried to kill me!"

"What if I could give you information that I know that you don't have?" asked Nerissa. Misao gave her a curious look, and asked what kind of information? "I know the reason for why you are so exhausted, as well as who your father is. Join me, and I will tell you what you wish to know."

"And how do I know you will keep your word?" asked Misao.

Nerissa raised her staff, and pointed it at Misao. A few moments later, the bindings that were on Misao's arms and legs vanished. "You can take that as an incentive."

Bringing her hands around in front of her, Misao started to massage her wrists. "Even though you freed me, mom, it doesn't exactly mean that I trust you. How about this, you tell me one of the two bits of information that you have, and then I will think about your offer?" Nerissa was silent for a while, as she seemed to consider Misao's offer. She then asked Misao, which information she wanted to know. "You said that you know who my father is."

"Is that the information that you want?" asked Nerissa. There was some hesitation, but Misao did eventually nod. "Very well. I will give you the information that you want, but if you even think about betraying me you won't live long enough to regret it." Nerissa then made her way closer to Misao, and knelt down so she was face to face with her daughter. She then leaned forward, and whispered into Misao's ear. "Your father is none other then your precious, Oracle." As Nerissa lent back away from Misao, she saw a look of absolute shock upon her daughters face.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Misao sat there in stunned silence for several minutes as what her mother had just told her, seemed to sink in. Nerissa with a look of satisfaction upon her face, started to tell Misao that since she had kept her part of the bargain and answered the question that she had asked for, it was time for her to keep her part of the deal and join her. However before she could even open her mouth to speak, the shocked look upon Misao's face turned to one of anger and she shouted. "That is a lie! The Oracle never would have hid that from me!"

"Can you be sure of that?" asked Nerissa. "After all, the Oracle has hidden many secrets over the years that he has been Oracle."

Misao shook her head at this. "So he has other secrets. He never would have kept something like this from me."

"He would, and he did." said Nerissa. Misao looked at her mother, and asked her how can she be so certain, as well as asking her why the Oracle wouldn't tell her that she was his daughter. "It all has to do with power, and The Oracle has power. If anyone on the council were to find out that he had a child with me, he would loose that power." Misao once again shook her head at this information, and started to speak. Nerissa however cut over her. "Why else do you think, he tried so hard to have you killed."

"He had nothing to do with that!" shouted Misao. "It was all your doing Mom! You was the one who blasted me over the cliff with Aunt Cassidy!"

As Misao sat there seething in anger, she watched her mother very closely and saw a sudden look of deep sadness appear upon Nerissa's face. "I can't deny that it was I that did what you say. And I regret what I did."

Misao was totally floored by her mother's words. But what really got to her, was the fact that she had heard the sound of sincerity in her mother's voice when she said what she did. Misao then took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I'm not going to say that I will believe you, mom, but I heard real sincerity in your voice when you said that you regretted what happened. I want you to tell me what really happened that day, and please tell me the truth."

Nerissa nodded. "Very well, I will tell you everything. But before I began, I need to ask you a few questions concerning that day, so I have a better idea on where I need to begin." Misao told her alright, and asked her what she needed to know. "You have mentioned Cassidy several times now, how much do you remember concerning her and that day?"

Misao was silent for some time as she tried to recall that day. "I can't remember clearly, but Aunt Cassidy was really happy to see us. Then all I can remember, is you blasting both of us over the cliff." Nerissa nodded to this, then asked Misao if she remembered any of the other friends that Cassidy had? Misao could only shake her head no.

Nerissa let out a deep sigh at this information. "It looks like my suspicions are correct." Misao not liking the sound of that, asked her what suspicions she had. Nerissa let out another sigh, then looked into her daughters eyes. "The Oracle has tampered with your memories of that day, and changed certain things that happened."

"Why would the Oracle have done this?" asked Misao. Nerissa not answering the question right away, instead asked Misao if the last thing she remembered of that day, was being blasted over the cliff? Misao looked away and looked like she was trying to once again recall what happened. A few moments later, she turned back to face her mother and nodded. "The last thing I saw mom, was you blasting me and aunt Cassidy over the cliff."

Nerissa nodded to this, and asked her daughter if she had hated her for that? Misao simply nodded. "The Oracle must have used that incident to control you." Misao was still trying to not believe what her mother was telling her about the Oracle, but she was also starting to wonder if what she was hearing was the actual truth. Her attention was then drawn back to her mother. "You asked for me to tell you what really happened that day." Misao nodded at this. "It would be much better to show you, but I must know if you are strong enough to accompany me."

Misao told her mother that while she was tired, she should be able to go with her. Nerissa however, wasn't about to put her daughters life at risk. "Be truthful with me, Misao." said Nerissa."If you don't think you are ready, I will allow you sometime to rest." Misao was really surprised by the fact that her mother had just called her by her name. For in her memory her mother had never called her by name. She told this to her mother, and saw a very angry look appear on her mother's face. Closing her eyes rather quickly when she saw Misao flinch, Nerissa took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "I am sorry for becoming angry Misao, but I promise you that it wasn't at you."

When Misao asked her why she had become so angry, Nerissa told her that once again the Oracle had messed with her memory. "Misao I want you to rest for awhile, and hopefully regain your strength. I will return in a few hours, and if I deem you strong enough I will show you what really happened that day." Misao nodded, then asked her mother if she was going to rebind her? Nerissa turned so she was looking at the opposite end of the cave. She then turned back to face her daughter. "I won't bind you, since I want you to trust me. However trust is owed to both people, so I do need to trust you as well. Therefore I ask for your word that you won't try and escape."

"I really want to know if what you are telling me is true, Mom, so I give you my word that I won't try and escape." said Misao. Nerissa nodded to this, and got to her feet. She then reminded Misao to get some rest, before turning away and heading back towards where she had left her followers.

Misao watched her mother leave, then lend back against the cave wall behind her. 'I can't believe I am going to do this, but as I told mom I really do want to know if what she has told me is true.' With these thoughts running through her head, Misao closed her eyes and tried to do as her mother had asked of her and get some rest.  
- **(1)**

Several hours after she had closed her eyes, Misao felt the familiar presence of her mother approaching. A few moments later she heard the sound of shifting cloth, and opening her eyes found her mother sitting before her. "How are you feeling, Misao?" asked Nerissa. Misao moved up into a sitting position and told her mother that she did feel some better, but only a little bit. Nerissa was silent for several minutes as she thought to herself, concerning what Misao had just told her. "I would like try something Misao."

"What are you going to do?" asked Misao with a hint of fear in her voice. Nerissa hearing that fearful tone, informed her daughter that she would be in danger. "Very well. If you are sure that this is safe, then do what you wish to do."

Nerissa nodded, and returned to her feet. Holding up her staff, she then used her free hand to remove something from the jewel that was on top of the staff. She then knelt back down in front of Misao, and held the item out towards her. Misao looking at the item, saw that it was a necklace of some kind. She then asked her mother what the item was. "This is the Heart of Meridian. It has almost the same powers as The Heart of Kandrakar, so I am hoping that by giving it to you it will help make you stronger."

Misao turned her attention back to the necklace that was in her mother's hand, but made no move to take it. "I'm not saying you did anything wrong, mom, but this looks exactly like the necklace that I saw that young queen wearing. How did you come to posses it?" Nerissa simply told her, that it was probably best if she didn't know. "Mom, what was it you said about trust? If you want me to fully trust you, you shouldn't keep secrets from me."

Nerissa sighed at this. "You are correct, Misao. However, sometimes there are things that are best not knowing." Misao started to once again remind her mother about the trust issue, but Nerissa stopped her. "However, you do have the right to know how I came to posses the Heart of Meridian, but I will only tell you after I have shown you what really happened the day you saw me try and kill you." Misao didn't really like this idea, but since her mother had said that she would tell her on how she came to poses the heart, Misao nodded her head. Nerissa then held the Heart of Meridian back out towards Misao.

Reaching out her arm, Misao took the heart from her mother's hand and felt an immediate change. She told this to her mother, who smiled. "I had a feeling that my assumptions were correct, on why you was so tired, Misao." Slipping the necklace around her neck, Misao asked her mother what her assumptions where. Instead of answering right away, Nerissa asked Misao if she remembered what had happened back on earth, when she had tried to get young Will to join her and Misao had stopped her? Misao nodded, and told her that the Heart of Kandrakar had put a barrier around her and the girls. "That is correct. You used the power of the Heart of Kandrakar in order to protect yourself and the two guardians."

"So, are you saying that since the Heart of Kandrakar was taken from me by the Oracle, it is the reason for why I am so weak?" Nerissa simply told her that while she was guessing, it was a possibility. "But surely the Oracle would have realized this."

"He most likely did." said Nerissa. "He probably hoped that after feeding you some story about increasing your powers, so that you wouldn't have to fear me, that you would go off to find me and most likely end up being killed by me."

Misao sadly sighed at this, and got to her feet. "I am ready to see what really happened that day, mom, when you tried to kill me." Nerissa nodded, and asked Misao to sit back down. Misao gave her mother a confused look, but did as she was told and sat back down. "I thought you was going to show me, what happened?"

"I am." said Nerissa. "What we are about to do, is enter my memories of what I remember from that day." A sudden look of remembrance appeared upon Misao's face at that, and she told her Mother that she had done something similar, with Will. " Then I don't need to explain much, however I probably should. Now then, since this is a memory neither of us can be harmed by anyone that we see there. However, I must stress this since it is very important, under no circumstances are you to interfere with what you see happening. No matter how much you may wish to save your younger self and Cassidy, you must not interfere. Do you understand everything that I just told you, Misao? Under no circumstances are you interfere." There was some hesitation, but Misao did eventually nod. Nerissa frowned at the hesitation, but didn't say anything about it. "I need you to come as close to me as you can, and place your hand on my shoulder." Misao moved closer so she was sitting directly in front of her mother. She then reached out her arm, and placed her hand on top of Nerissa's shoulder. Once Misao had done this, Nerissa placed the jeweled end of her staff up to her own forehead and called out. "Quintessence!" There was a flash of light, that caused Misao to close her eyes.  
- **(2)**

Opening her eyes a short time later, Misao found herself looking not at the wall of the cave but out over a snow covered mountain. Looking around, she found her mother standing next to her and asked her where they were? "We are slightly west of the main part of it, but this is part of the Mount Thanos mountain range." said Nerissa starting to walk off. Hurrying off after her mother, Misao asked her why they were here? With a sigh, Nerissa came to a stop and turned back to face her daughter. "I'm sorry Misao, but I forgot that your memory has some missing pieces. We are here, because this is where Cassidy asked me to meet her several years ago."

"Why would Aunt Cassidy ask you to meet her here, instead of coming to our home?" asked Misao.

A look of deep sadness appeared upon Nerissa's face as she said. "She thought it was a safe place for us to meet." Without another word, Nerissa headed off. Misao wondering to herself what her mother had really meant by those words, hurried off after her.

Misao hadn't gotten very far, before the sound of laughter reached her ears. Finding her mother standing a few feet ahead of her looking out over the snow, Misao hurried over to her side. She started to ask who was laughing, but her attention was drawn to a very small girl with short black hair playing in the snow. "You was always a happy and energetic child, Misao." said Nerissa.

At her mother's words, Misao realized that the young girl she was seeing was a younger version of herself. "I don't remember this at all, Mom." As she turned back to look at her younger self, Misao missed the sad look that appeared on her mother's face.

A few minutes later, another person arrived. The younger Misao seeing who the person was, stopped playing and ran towards the person. "Aunt Cassidy!" Cassidy barely had time to register the scream, before she was tackled by the young girl.

Cassidy managing to stay on her feet, picked Misao up. "I wasn't expecting you to be here, Misao." said Cassidy as she looked around. "Where's your mother?"

"She is somewhere around here." said Misao. Before Cassidy could say anything more, Misao shouted. "Mom, Aunt Cassidy is here!" Cassidy flinched at how loud the young girl in her arms was, but didn't say anything concerning the shout in her ear.

A few moments later, the older Misao and her mother saw a woman with long black hair make her way towards the younger girls. "Misao, you shouldn't shout being that close to Cassidy." said the younger Nerissa. The younger Misao pouted and as she looked down at the ground, said 'Sorry Mom.' "It is not me you should be apologizing to, Misao."

Misao nodded to this, and turned to look at Cassidy. "Sorry I shouted in your ear, Aunt Cassidy."

Cassidy told her not to worry about it, then put the young girl back down onto her feet. "Misao, why don't you go play, while your mother and I talk about something's." Misao didn't move right away, and asked Cassidy if she would play with her later? "It's a promise, Misao." This caused the young girl to smile, then run off so she could play some more.

Once Misao was far enough away from the two, Nerissa made her way a bit closer to Cassidy. Before she could speak though, Cassidy said. "I wish you hadn't brought Misao here with you."

Nerissa hearing the sound of laughter, turned so she was facing her daughter who was a bit further away from the two older women, then she liked. "Misao, please don't go too far." Misao hearing her mother's call, stopped what she was doing and moved a bit closer. Seeing that her daughter was close enough that she could reach her if she had to, Nerissa turned back to Cassidy. "I hadn't planned on bringing her with me since you said this was very important, Cassidy, but I wasn't about to leave Misao alone since a few days ago someone attacked her."

There was two gasps at this information, but only one was heard by the person who had spoken. "Was she hurt?" asked Cassidy as she looked over towards Misao. As the younger Nerissa told Cassidy that Misao only had a few bruises, the older Nerissa asked the older Misao if she remembered being attacked? Misao shook her head no, and told her mother that she couldn't remember ever being attacked except for the ones she had done.

"What do you mean the ones that I had done, Misao?" asked Nerissa. "I have only attacked you once, and that was at that lake on earth."

"It could have to do with my memories of you being changed, Mom, but I remember several instances were you attacked me. But the one that stands out the most, was the one that took place here." Nerissa started to ask Misao to explain in detail what she remembered, but her younger self spoke first, asking Cassidy why she had asked her to meet with her.

Cassidy seemed to become really serious, as she turned back to the younger Nerissa and said. "Before I say anything more, I need to know how loyal you are to the Oracle."

Nerissa had expected Cassidy to say several things, but she never expected this. Before she could say anything about it though, another voice came from behind her. "What a surprise to find you two here." As Cassidy looked past Nerissa, a look of surprised shock appeared upon her face. Nerissa seeing this, turned around and found the Oracle standing behind her. Nerissa then asked him why he was there. "I came to speak to you Nerissa, concerning the attack upon your daughter."

"There's not much to talk about, Oracle." said Nerissa. "Misao wasn't hurt except for a few bruises, and when I asked her about who attacked her she could only say that she didn't know the person."

The Oracle nodded to this. "As you know, Nerissa, I have the power to see many things. And I saw everything that happened during your daughter's attack."

"Then you know who attacked her." said Nerissa. The Oracle nodded, and told her that he did. "Who was it?"

The Oracle looked past Nerissa at Cassidy. "Cassidy, could you look after Misao while Nerissa and I discuss this in private?" Cassidy asked Nerissa if she was in agreement with this?

Nerissa turned away from the Oracle, and faced Cassidy. "Cassidy, you know you don't have to ask me that. I trust you a lot more then I do a lot of the other people that we know, and if I needed someone to watch over Misao, you would be the first one that I would come too."

Cassidy smiled at this, and stepped closer to her friend. She then wrapped her arms around Nerissa and hugged her. Nerissa was slightly surprised by this, and started to ask Cassidy what the hug was for. Before she could do so however, she heard Cassidy whisper. 'Don't trust the Oracle, Nerissa.' Nerissa whispered back why, and Cassidy told her that she couldn't say as long as the Oracle was here. With this said, Cassidy released her friend and headed off towards Misao.

Nerissa watched Cassidy walk off, wondering to herself what Cassidy had meant when she said to not trust the Oracle. Nerissa's thoughts on that matter, were interrupted by a hand being placed on top of her shoulder. "Shall we go?" asked The Oracle. Not really having a choice in the matter, Nerissa nodded. The Oracle then made his way past her, and asked her to follow him.

Seeing her mother take off with the strange man, Misao turned to Cassidy and asked her who the man was and why her mother was going off with him? Cassidy simply told Misao that the man was a friend of her mothers. Misao nodded to this, but didn't seem all that convinced. Deciding to try and change the subject, Cassidy asked Misao if she still wanted her to play with her? Misao turned to face her Aunt, and with a eager smile asked. "Can we build a snowman, Aunt Cassidy?"

Cassidy returned the smile, then held out her hand to the young girl. "We can build the best snowman anyone has ever seen, Misao." Misao gave her a confused look, and asked how they was going to do that? "Well, since I am the guardian of water, I am pretty sure that together we can come up with something."

As Cassidy and the younger Misao headed off to start on their snowman, the older Nerissa looked over at her older daughter, and found a sad look of longing upon her face. "Misao, what's wrong?"

"I want so much to remember all of this, Mom, but no matter how hard I try I can't recall any of it." said Misao.

Nerissa could only sigh and wish she could help her daughter remember the happy times that she was seeing, but only one person could undo what was done to her. "We should go find the Oracle and my younger self, so you can see what caused me to attack you and Cassidy." Misao however wanted to stay and watch her younger self having fun. This caused Nerissa to sigh once more, and take a hold of her daughters arm. "Please forgive me Misao, but you need to come with me, if you want to know the truth."

Choosing a path that would take them away from Cassidy and the younger Misao, Nerissa lead her daughter away from the wonderful scene and towards the spot where the younger Nerissa and the Oracle were currently at. A short time later, Nerissa came to a stop close to a small clearing. Misao hearing voices, looked up and found the Oracle and her mother's younger self in what looked like a heated argument. "I can assure you Oracle, that Cassidy would never harm our daughter!"

Misao heard the Oracle sigh. "I wish that was true, Nerissa, but what I told you is the truth. Cassidy has become corrupted due to the influence of the Heart of Kandakar. I don't know the full details on why she would attack our daughter, but I can say without a doubt that she is the one responsible."

The younger Nerissa shouted that she wouldn't believe that no matter what he said. She then turned away and started to head back the way she had come from. "Maybe Cassidy is right about you, and I shouldn't trust you any longer!" Since her back was turned, Nerissa didn't see the look of anger that appeared upon the Oracle's face at her words.

Next thing Nerissa felt, was three fingers pressed up against the back of her head. "You will regret betraying me, Nerissa!" shouted the Oracle. Nerissa asked him what he was doing, and tried to get away. However, she found that she was unable to move. The older Nerissa and Misao, saw a glazed look appear in the younger Nerissa's eyes, before the Oracle removed his hand from the back of her head. "Now then Nerissa, are you going to do whatever I ask of you?" The younger Nerissa turned to face him, and nodded. "Very good. I need you take care of Cassidy by any means possible for her hurting our daughter."

"As you wish Oracle." said the younger Nerissa. She then turned away from the Oracle, and headed back towards the spot where she had left Cassidy and Misao.

As the younger Nerissa headed off, Misao turned to her mother. "I thought you said the Oracle was responsible for you attacking me, Mom? I didn't hear anything there involving me, except for the fact that Aunt Cassidy was responsible for the attack on me."

"This memory isn't over yet, Misao." said Nerissa heading off after her younger self. Misao took a look back at the Oracle and found that he was smiling. 'I wonder what that smile is for?' Deciding that she couldn't dwell on this matter if she wanted to see what really happened, Misao took off after her mother. Soon as she caught up to her mother, Misao told her about the smile she had seen upon the Oracle's face as she left. Nerissa nodded to this, and told Misao that she would soon see why the Oracle was smiling.

A short time later, Misao and Nerissa arrived back at the area where they had left Cassidy and the younger Misao. The older Misao looked around for a sign of her mother's younger self but didn't see any sign of her. She did however, see a snowman that looked to be about four feet tall. 'Wonder how Aunt Cassidy managed to do that, with just her water powers?' She started to make her way closer, but her arm was grabbed by her mother. "There I am." said Nerissa pointing with her free hand.

"Cassidy!" shouted the younger Nerissa. Cassidy who was currently chasing Misao, stopped when she heard her friend call her name. She started to ask Nerissa what the Oracle had wanted her for, but before she could do so the ground next to her exploded, showering her with snow and small rocks.

"Nerissa, what are you doing?" shouted Cassidy as she dodged another attack. Nerissa didn't say anything, and attacked again. Dodging the attack, Cassidy did a quick sweep of the area looking for the Oracle since she had a really good feeling that he was responsible for this. 'I told her not to trust him.'

Cassidy's attention was drawn away from Nerissa, by a small shout. "Aunt Cassidy, where are you?! I thought you was going to play with me."

Looking around the area again, Cassidy paled as she saw Misao make her way back up the small hill she had ran down a few minutes earlier. Cassidy then looked towards Nerissa, and saw her look towards Misao. As Nerissa raised her arm, Cassidy knew what was about to happen. Calling on what power she had, since she wasn't in her guardian form or have time to use the Heart to transform, she sent a blast of water towards Nerissa, that when it hit her caused her attack on Misao to be slightly off. The attack however, did hit the ground in front of Misao and Cassidy heard the young girl cry out. Taking advantage of the short moment she had, Cassidy quickly headed towards Misao.

As she reached the young girl, she found Misao holding her right arm. "Misao, are you alright?" Looking up at her aunt, Misao asked her what was going on? Cassidy couldn't bring herself to tell the young girl the actual truth. "It's nothing that you need to worry about, Misao."

"But Aunt Cassidy, where did that attack come from?" At that time, Nerissa had made her way closer. Misao seeing her, asked. "Mom, what's going on?" Instead of saying anything, Nerissa once again raised her arm, and pointed her palm towards her daughter. As she called out her attack, Cassidy realized that she wouldn't be able to counter this one, so being left with no choice she placed herself in front of Misao shielding her. However, the attack was stronger then Cassidy had anticipated and it sent her and Misao over the side of the cliff.

A sudden movement to her side, had the older Nerissa looking to see what was going on. What she saw caused her to pale. "Misao you mustn't interfere"! Misao didn't stop running, so this left Nerissa no choice. "Quintessence!" Misao's legs were suddenly bound by the same bindings that had held her arms and legs, when she was back in the cave. This caused her to fall to the ground, and due to her momentum, slide a short distance. Nerissa was quickly at her side. "I am sorry I had to do this to you, Misao, but I had to stop you."

"How can you just let this happen all over again!?" Nerissa couldn't answer that question, and sadly looked down at her daughter. Misao then asked her mother, if Cassidy falling off of the cliff with her in her arms, was the end of the memory?

Misao's answer came, when a very loud shout rang out. "What have I done!?" Managing to move herself into a sitting up position since her arms were free, Misao found her mother's younger self down on her knees leaning over the side of the cliff.

As Misao's heart broke for her mother, she saw the Oracle make his way up behind the younger Nerissa. "You did what needed to be done, Nerissa."

Nerissa hearing the Oracle's voice got slowly to her feet, and turned to face the man that she had at one time respected above all others. "This is all your doing!" She then raised both of her arms, and prepared to attack The Oracle. Before she could do so, she was blasted by an attack from behind. Misao looking past the Oracle, saw a younger woman with black hair floating behind Nerissa. The younger Nerissa being only dazed by the attack, pushed herself up and faced the one who had attacked her. "Yan Lin?" That was all she could say, before she lost conciseness.

Misao looking up at her mother, asked her what happened next? "I'll have to tell you back at the cave, since my powers are growing weak and I can no longer keep us here." Misao nodded to this, and her mother cancelled the spell. A few moments later, Misao found herself back in the cave sitting in front of her mother.

As she removed her hand from her mother's shoulder Misao said. "Everything you told me, was true." Nerissa simply nodded. "I still find it hard to believe though, that the Oracle of all people would really do something like this."

"It goes back to what I said earlier, Misao. The Oracle has power, and he was afraid of loosing that power if anyone on the council was to ever find out about you."

"But I am still alive." said Misao. "If he really wanted me dead, then why save me? Why not leave me at the bottom of the cliff?"

"That was the Oracle's plan." said Nerissa. "Since with you, Cassidy and me gone, who would ever reveal what really happened?"

"Then, how come I am alive?" asked Misao.

"Another person found you at the bottom of the cliff, barely alive." said Nerissa. Misao asked her who it was? Nerissa simply said. "You was found and rescued by Tibor and Luba."

 **End of Chapter Sixteen**

 **Bold Numbers:**

 **1.** Don't know if Nerissa can actually do this or not, but since she was the one who fused the Heart of Meridian into her staff, I simply assumed that she could also remove it.

 **2.** Hope I didn't make this to confusing, since there was now two Nerissa's and two Misao's. I did try to keep it simple by addressing each one with the younger and older tags.

 **Story Review:**

 **Porunga the Sage:** First off, I want to thank you for the review and say that I am glad that you like the story. I tried to send you a pm to tell you this, but you have them disabled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Recap of Chapter Sixteen**

Misao looking up at her mother, asked her what happened next? "I'll have to tell you back at the cave, since my powers are growing weak and I can no longer keep us here." Misao nodded to this, and her mother cancelled the spell. A few moments later, Misao found herself back in the cave sitting in front of her mother.

As she removed her hand from her mother's shoulder Misao said. "Everything you told me, was true." Nerissa simply nodded. "I still find it hard to believe though, that the Oracle of all people would really do something like this."

"It goes back to what I said earlier, Misao. The Oracle has power, and he was afraid of loosing that power if anyone on the council was to ever find out about you."

"But I am still alive." said Misao. "If he really wanted me dead, then why save me? Why not leave me at the bottom of the cliff?"

"That was the Oracle's plan." said Nerissa. "Since with you, Cassidy and me gone, who would ever reveal what really happened?"

"Then, how come I am alive?" asked Misao.

"Another person found you at the bottom of the cliff, barely alive." said Nerissa. Misao asked her who it was? Nerissa simply said. "You was found and rescued by Tibor and Luba."

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Misao scoffed at what her mother had just told her, then told her mother that she highly doubted that either on of those people would lift a finger to help her. Nerissa asked her daughter, why she thought that way. "It's a simple fact, Mom." said Misao. "Tibor is extremely devoted to the Oracle, and Luba has always hated me."

Nerissa was silent for a few moments, before reminding her daughter that no one on the council knew that she was the Oracle's daughter. "As for Luba hating you, I don't know why that could be unless you did something to annoy her and caused her to resent you for some reason." Nerissa then told Misao, that during the time frame of Luba and Tibor saving her, neither of them had met her.

Misao leaned back against the wall behind her, and raising her arm placed her hand up onto her forehead. Nerissa seeing this, became concerned and asked Misao if she was okay? "I'm okay, mom." said Misao lowering her arm. "It's just that all of this information has me so confused. I do want to believe everything that you showed me, but the only memory that matches what you showed and the one that I can clearly remember is the one were you blasted me and Aunt Cassidy over the cliff."

"Misao, you saw with your own eyes who was really responsible for that." said Nerissa. "Based on what you saw, can you still say that you trust the Oracle?"

Misao sighed and looked away from her mother, and at the wall of the cave next to her. "I don't know what to do Mom. Everything the Oracle has ever told me about you seems to be a lie, but then on the other hand everything that you showed me concerning him doesn't match up to the Oracle that I know and grew up around." Misao became silent after this.

Nerissa reached out her arm, and placed her hand on top of Misao's arm causing her to turn her attention back to her. "Misao, I can not tell you what to do concerning what I have showed you. You are going to have to make that decision yourself, on what you want to do concerning what you do with this information." Misao nodded to this, then asked her mother if she still wanted her to join her? Nerissa let out a deep sigh, before answering. "Misao, I would like to have you at my side as it should have been. However, I am not going to hold you to the promise you made to me concerning that you would join me if I gave you the information that you wanted. I will leave it up to you to decide on what you do."

"Maybe I should return to Kandrakar and confront the Oracle about this." said Misao.

"That is the stupidest thing that you could possible ever do, Misao!" shouted Nerissa. "You confront The Oracle about this, and he would most likely kill you."

"But Mom, due to you giving me the Heart of Meridian I am a lot stronger then I was before." said Misao.

Nerissa glared at her daughter, then suddenly whacked her over the head with her staff. "Use that head of yours! Have you forgotten that it was the Oracle who weakened you? How are you going to explain your sudden recovery?"

Misao rubbed the spot on her head where her mother had hit her, and said. "I'll simply tell him that I found the Heart of Meridian."

This earned Misao another whack to the head. "Foolish girl! If you tell him that, he would most likely kill you!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" Nerissa glared at her daughter again. Misao seeing this, covered her head with her hands and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry I shouted at you, Mom." Hearing a deep sigh come from her mother, Misao cautiously raised her head and looked towards her mother.

"Misao, I want to confront the Oracle as much as you do." said Nerissa. "He took you away from me, and used me to kill my best friend. For those two things alone, he needs to be stopped." "Misao asked her then why they didn't go and confront him together? "Because at our current power, we wouldn't be a match for him. Not to mention facing the council."

Misao was silent for a bit as she thought about what her mother had just said. "What if I returned the Heart of Meridian to you? Would that make you stronger?" Nerissa told her, that it would but only a little bit. Misao nodded to this, and began to reach for the chain around her neck. Before she could even touch it however, Nerissa stopped her. Looking at her mother with a look of confusion. "Mom, why did you stop me?"

"I am only guessing here, Misao, but since the heart made you stronger it is possible that by removing it, you will become weak again." Misao told her that if it would help defeat the Oracle, she was willing to risk it. "Misao, I am not about to take the risk of loosing you again. We will find another way." Misao sighed at this, but nodded her head and lowered her arms and placed her hands down in her lap. There was several long minutes of silence between the two, before Misao broke it asking her mother if she would be allowed to return to earth? "Why do you wish to return to earth, Misao?"

Misao told her mother about Jason. Before she could say more however, Nerissa asked her why she didn't say anything about having a son? "I didn't think it was all that important." This caused Nerissa to sigh, and ask Misao if the Oracle knew about her son? A sudden look of worry appeared on Misao's face at that question. "You don't think the Oracle would harm him, do you?" Nerissa could only tell her, that she didn't know. Misao getting to her feet, started to make her way towards the other end of the cave.

Nerissa however called out to her, to stop. Misao stopped and turned back to face her mother. "Mom, I have to make sure Jason is okay. I can't loose him."

"And you won't Misao." said Nerissa getting to her feet. "If you are going to return to earth, we need to do it a certain way so as to not raise suspicion." Misao asked her what she had in mind. Nerissa simply smiled, and began to tell Misao her plan.  
- **(1)**

Misao didn't fully like the plan her mother had come up with, but since she didn't see any other means of returning to earth without the Oracle asking unneeded questions when she eventually saw him, Misao had no real choice but to agree to her mother's plan. Therefore she was currently sitting upon the ground of a grassy clearing with her arms and legs bound, and her mother's four follower's surrounding her while her mother stood off to the side. Standing across from them was four of the five guardians.

Misao silently sighed to herself, as her mother called out to Will telling her that if she wanted Misao back, all she had to do was hand over the Heart of Kandrakar. Misao heard one of the guardians ask Will what they was going to do? With another silent sigh to herself, Misao called out. "No matter what happens to me, Will, you can't give her the Heart of Kandrakar." Soon as those words had left her mouth, a intense pain shot through her back which forced her to cry out in pain, as the person who was standing behind her shouted for her to be quiet.

Misao felt something suddenly fly past her, and heard a small gasp of surprise come from behind her. Hoping that her mother hadn't just messed up her plan, Misao looked over towards her right side. However, she found her mother still in the same spot. As the rest of Nerissa's followers moved to attack, Misao managed to look behind herself and found Will fighting Shagon. A feeling of guilt went through Misao upon seeing this, since Will didn't know who she was really fighting.

Misao's thoughts then went back to the moment she had first met Shagon, and how it had caused her to shout at her Mother. Nerissa hated to have Misao angry at her, but told her daughter that having Matt as Shagon was necessary. "Will doesn't know who he really is does she?" asked Misao. Nerissa told Misao, that Will didn't know and that it would be best if she didn't know. Misao didn't like keeping this information from the young guardian, but knowing how much it would hurt her if she was to ever find out the truth, Misao gave her mother her word that she wouldn't reveal anything to Will concerning Shagon's real identity.

Misao thoughts were drawn back to the current time, as she felt a person touch her arm. Turning to face the person, Misao found her mother kneeling down next to her. "Mom, what are you doing?" As Misao looked around the area, Nerissa told her not to worry since they were currently alone. Confirming that to be true, Misao turned her attention back to her mother, who then asked her if she was okay? "I'm okay, Mom, but what was that fool thinking by kicking me that hard? I am probably going to have a serious bruise there."

"I don't know what he was thinking, but I assure you that I will be dealing with him once we are back at the cave." said Nerissa.

"Considering who he really is, Mom, do you promise not to hurt him to badly?" asked Misao. Nerissa sighed at this, but told her that she wouldn't kill him. This caused Misao to frown, but before she could say anything more a loud crashing sound came from behind her, and Nerissa quickly got to her feet before anyone saw her that close to Misao. Misao turning to face where the sound had come from, let out a gasp of fear when she saw Will laying on the ground with Shagon standing over her.

"Come now Will, is that the best that you can do?" asked Shagon. "For if it is, you will never be able to save your friend."

Nerissa who was still close to her daughter, heard a very low growl come from the young woman. With a sigh to herself, and since Will had yet to do anything about Shagon's taunting, Nerissa took the opportunity to kneel down and whisper into Misao's ear. {Misao, it is time for you to make your escape.} With this said, Nerissa returned to a upright position and headed towards Shagon and Will. "Shagon! Stop teasing her and finish her off!"

"As you wish, Mistress." said Shagon making his eyes lit up, so he could finish off Will. Before he could get the shot off though, he was hit by a very powerful attack that sent him flying off into the nearby trees.

Nerissa quickly turning around found Misao standing behind her, with the palm of her hand pointed towards her. "I would suggest that you leave now!" said Misao as her palm lit up with lightning.

Nerissa sent her daughter a smile, then nodded slightly. "Pretty brave words from such a little girl. Lets see if you can back them up!" Raising her staff, Nerissa sent a blast of lightning towards Misao, who had to leap to the side very quickly to avoid it. Landing on the ground a short distance away, Misao pointed her palm towards her mother for a counter attack. However, she was unable to bring herself to attack. Nerissa took advantage of Misao's delay, and attacked again aiming just slightly off to Misao's side. "Why are you hesitating?!"

Rolling to the side to avoid the attack, Misao got to her feet and ran off. Nerissa sighed at her daughter's lack of action, and took off after her daughter. Once she was far enough away, Misao came to a stop and waited since she knew her mother was coming after her. A few moments later Nerissa entered the area Misao had stopped in. "Misao what is wrong?" Misao simply shook her head, and told her mother that she couldn't bring herself to attack her. "That is going against the plan we made, Misao."

"I know that, mom, and I am sorry for disappointing you."

Nerissa made her way closer to Misao, and reaching out her arm placed her hand on top of Misao's arm. "Misao, I am not disappointed in you. And truthfully, I didn't expect for your part in the plan to go as I had planned." Misao nodded to this, and asked what they was going to do now? Nerissa told her that she should hurry back to Will before Shagon returned. "If anyone asks what happened, just tell them that you managed to loose me." Misao nodded to this, and headed off. As she neared her mother, she once again apologized for letting her down. Nerissa simply sighed at this, but didn't say anything as Misao continued on her way.

A short time later, Misao was back at Will's side, and helping the young red head to sit up. "Are you alright, Will?"

Will rubbed the back of her head, with a small groan of pain. "I think I am okay, Mrs. Mikachi." Will then looked around the area, and asked Misao where Shagon and Nerissa was?

"I haven't seen Shagon since I blasted him away from you, and the last time I saw Nerissa she had chased me. Looks like I was able to loose her." Will had a wide look of surprise in her eyes, at Misao's words concerning Shagon. Misao noticing this, asked her what was wrong?

"The Oracle told me about how he had unlocked your powers, Mrs. Mikachi, but he didn't tell me by how much. Normally it takes more then one of us to beat Shagon, but you seemed to beat him with only one attack." Misao started to tell Will the truth about Shagon, but quickly stopped herself. She then asked Will if she was able to stand? Will nodded, and made her way up onto her feet. She was soon joined by Misao. "Have you seen any of the others?"

Misao told her that she hadn't seen any of them, since they had split up. "I'm pretty sure they are fine though, Will." Just as Misao had finished speaking, there was a shout from behind them. Will turning to look behind her, found her three friends making their way towards her and Misao. Seeing Irma being supported by Cornelia and Hay Lin, Will ran off towards the three.

Once she was close enough, she also caught sight of the cut to Hay Lin's head. "Are you guys alright?" asked Will with concern. The girls told her that they were okay. Will pointed out the cut to Hay Lin's head as well as Irma being supported by the two. "What happened?" Hay Lin told Will that she had ended up fighting Kor, and he ended up getting a lucky hit in on the side of her head. "But you're okay, right?"

"It looks worse then it actually is, Will." said Hay Lin. Will nodded to this, then turning her attention to Irma asked her what had happened to her? Irma seemed really hesitant to say anything.

"Irma, if you worried that I am going to shout at you like you did to me that time, I promise you that I'm not going to do that." said Will.

Irma sighed, then told Will that she had gotten overconfident while fighting Tridart. "I thought I had him beat, but he managed to surprise me with a lucky shot that caught me on my ankle." Seeing the questioning look in Will's eyes, Irma quickly told her that her ankle wasn't broken. "So what happened with Shagon and Nerissa?"

Will told the three that Misao had blasted Shagon, so she wasn't sure where he had gone. This caused the three girls to look towards Misao, and ask how she had managed to do that, since it took almost all of them to take Shagon down? Will then began to tell them what had happened back on Kandrakar, with The Oracle unlocking Misao's powers. Misao overhearing this, mumbled under her breath. 'Yea right.' She then made her way closer to the girls. "Is everyone alright?" The girls told her that they was okay. Misao then noticed the blood on Hay Lin's head. "Miss Lin, are you sure that you are okay?"

"I'm okay, Mrs. Mikachi." said Hay Lin. "Like I told Will, this looks a lot worse then it really is." Misao nodded to this, then told the girls that she would go with them to make sure they got home okay. The girls nodded to this, and Will returned them to normal. As the girls headed off, Misao stayed where she was and looked around the area. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she sighed to herself and took off after the girls.

Moving out from behind a group of trees, Nerissa watched as her daughter took off after the four guardians. "Take care of yourself, Misao, and always watch your back." With this said, she created a portal so she could return to her hideout and deal with a certain dark angel.  
-

After having seen the rest of the girls to their homes, Misao and Will were currently on their way to Will's house. Misao who was currently walking a short distance behind Will, lost in her own thoughts didn't immediately hear when Will called out to her. A few moments later, Misao felt something touch her arm, which caused her to look down and find Will standing next to her with a look of concern upon her face. "Mrs. Mikachi, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Will. It's just I have a lot on my mind." Will nodded to this, then asked Misao if she mind if she asked her a question? "What would you like to ask me, Will?"

After looking around the area to confirm that no one was close to them, Will said. "What I would like to ask you about, Mrs. Mikachi, involves your powers. Since they are the same as the ones that I have, I am kinda wondering if my powers will become as strong as yours?"

"I'm sorry Will, but I can't really answer that. But I can say that it is possible that your powers will eventually grow stronger." Will nodded to this, and began walking once more. Catching up to the young girl, Misao asked Will why she wanted to know if her powers would get stronger?

Will was silent for several minutes, before saying. "I guess the main reason that I want to become stronger, is so that I can protect the others." Misao started to speak, but Will continued. "For most of the time that the others and I have been guardians, I didn't have any powers except for being the keeper to the Heart of Kandrakar, which meant that the others had to in a way protect me. But now that I have my own powers, I feel that I owe the others for all that time, that I couldn't do anything to help them."

"Will, I highly doubt that any of the other guardians, feel that you owe them anything." said Misao. "They are your friends, just as you are theirs. And friends help each other, no matter how bad things seem to be."

"Do you have any friends like that, Mrs. Mikachi?" asked Will. When Misao didn't say anything for several minutes, Will quickly apologized. "I'm sorry for asking you that, Mrs. Mikachi."

"Will, there is no need for you to apologize." said Misao. "Now as to answer your question, I can't really say that I took the time to make any friends like what you have with the ones that you do. You see, I spent ten years of my life on Kandrakar after my mother had tried to kill me. Since I didn't age there, and didn't have any interaction with people my own age I couldn't really relate to others very well."

"Mrs. Mikachi, if you don't mind me asking, why did your mother try and kill you?" Misao hated to lie to Will, but since she was told not to reveal anything that she knew concerning the Oracle, she simply told Will that she didn't know why her mother had tried to kill her. Will then raised her left arm, and placed her hand up to the bruise that was still coloring her left cheek. "I must admit Mrs. Mikachi, that even though I know the truth now and that it wasn't really my mom that did this to me, I can't deny that I felt a lot of anger mixed with sadness towards my mom when this was first done to me. I can't imagine how it must have been for you, since your mother did something a lot worse, by trying to kill you." By the time Will had finished speaking, they had reached her house. Coming to a stop, Will turned to face Misao and asked her if she would like to come inside?

"I'm sorry Will, but I really should be heading home." said Misao. "Jason is probably wondering where I am, since it has been sometime since school let out." Will nodded to this, and told her that she would see her on Monday. With this said, Will turned away from Misao and hurried off towards her house. As she reached the front door, Will turned back to Misao and waved. Misao returned the wave, then once Will had opened the door and made her way into the house, headed off on her way so she could return home. 'I really hope Jason isn't to angry with me, for being gone this long.'

Reaching her home close to an hour after dropping Will off, Misao let out a small sigh of relief when she saw that the living room light was on, which indicated that Jason was at home. Having made her way upto her front door, she tried to open it and smiled to herself when she found it locked. 'At least Jason remembered to lock the door, when I'm away.' Reaching into her pants pocket, she took out her keys and after finding the one she needed, unlocked the door and made her way inside. "Jason, I'm home!"

A few moments later, Jason made his way into the small hallway. "Where have you been, Mom?"

After removing her shoes, Misao made her way up to her sons side. "I'm really sorry that I am so late, Jason, but something came up and I had to go take care of it." Placing her arm across Jason's shoulders, Misao began to lead him back towards the living room. "So, besides worrying about me, what else have you been doing all this time?"

Jason told her that one of her friends had came over, and that they had spent the time getting to know one another. Misao started to ask him what friend that was, but before she could do so a male voice said. "It's so good to find you safe and sound, Misao." Coming to a very sudden stop since she knew that voice, Misao looked towards where the voice had came from and found the Oracle standing over near her couch.

 **End of Chapter Seventeen**

 **Bold Number:**

 **1.** This probably didn't turn out like I hoped it did, but maybe it is okay.

(A/N: Also I want to give everyone a heads up, that this may be the last chapter posted for awhile since I will probably end up loosing my internet connection for a while. That doesn't mean I won't stop working on the next chapter though.) Anywho, please **R &R** and let me know if you like the story or not.


	18. Chapter 18

**Recap of Chapter Seventeen**

Reaching her home close to an hour after dropping Will off, Misao let out a small sigh of relief when she saw that the living room light was on, which indicated that Jason was at home. Having made her way upto her front door, she tried to open it and smiled to herself when she found it locked. 'At least Jason remembered to lock the door, when I'm away.' Reaching into her pants pocket, she took out her keys and after finding the one she needed, unlocked the door and made her way inside. "Jason, I'm home!"

A few moments later, Jason made his way into the small hallway. "Where have you been, Mom?"

After removing her shoes, Misao made her way up to her sons side. "I'm really sorry that I am so late, Jason, but something came up and I had to go take care of it." Placing her arm across Jason's shoulders, Misao began to lead him back towards the living room. "So, besides worrying about me, what else have you been doing all this time?"

Jason told her that one of her friends had came over, and that they had spent the time getting to know one another. Misao started to ask him what friend that was, but before she could do so a male voice said. "It's so good to find you safe and sound, Misao." Coming to a very sudden stop since she knew that voice, Misao looked towards where the voice had came from and found the Oracle standing over near her couch.

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Feeling his mother come to a very sudden stop, Jason wondering what happened asked his mother if something was wrong? Misao didn't say anything at first, and Jason moving away from her side moved to stand in front of Misao. He then reached out his arm, and gently gripped her arm. "Mom, what's the matter?"

Feeling the touch on her arm, seemed to snap Misao out of her thoughts for she looked down at Jason, and saw the worried look upon his face. Realizing that Jason had asked her a question, she quickly told him that everything was okay. "I guess I am just tired from that long meeting after school, and spaced out there for a few moments. But I'm okay now." Jason still had a worried look on his face, but nodded. He then started to move away from his mother, but before he had gotten very far Misao caught his arm. As Jason turned to face her, Misao asked him if he had finished his homework?

Jason gave her a what do you think, kind of look before saying. "Mom, you have been gone for nearly four hours. Do you really think I would be able to concentrate on my homework, when I was worried about you!?" Misao flinched slightly at the shout, which caused Jason to quickly apologize. "I'm sorry I shouted at you Mom, but I was so worried about you."

"Jason, it's okay. You don't have to apologize, since it was my fault for causing you to worry about me. I should have called you, and let you know that I was okay."

Jason sighed and nodded to her, before stepping closer and embracing her. "Just promise me, that it won't happen again, Mom." Misao told him that it wouldn't happen again. She then softly laughed at a sudden thought she had. Jason however heard her, and letting her go stepped back from his mother. "What was the laugh for, Mom?"

"Oh I just had a funny thought that's all." said Misao. When she didn't elaborate, Jason asked her what the thought was about? "Oh nothing much, except that it should be me telling you off for being late, instead of you doing to me. After all, I am the parent."

Jason couldn't help but laugh as well. "You're right Mom, that is pretty funny. But based on how you act sometimes, you are more like a teenager yourself."

"And why do you say that, Jason?" asked Misao. Jason however seemed to become really embarrassed, and told her that it wasn't important. "If you say so." Misao then told Jason that since he hadn't done his homework, he should probably go get started on it while she talked for a bit with her friend. This caused Jason to groan, and ask her if he had too. "Yes Jason, you have too. And if my talk with my friend doesn't take to long, and you are able to get half of the homework done, we will go out for dinner."

"Is that a promise, Mom?" asked Jason. Misao told him that it was. Jason then nodded, and turned away from her to face the Oracle. "It was a pleasure meeting you sir, but I'm afraid that since my mom is now home, we have to stop our talk."

The Oracle nodded, and told Jason that he understood and that it was also a pleasure to have meet him. Neither of the two, noticed the slight frown that crossed Misao's face at those words. Jason then headed off towards a set of stairs, and as he reached them he paused and turned to look back at his Mother. "Hope you have a lot of money Mom, since I am going to hold you to that promise of going out." Misao simply smirked at him, and reminded him that he had to get half of his homework done first. "Does that include only the stuff due tomorrow, or all of the homework that I have, Mom?" Misao told him to focus on what was due tomorrow, but to also due what he could of the rest of the homework.

Jason swore under his breath at this, which earned him a glare from Misao. "I would advise you to remember Jason, that you are still in trouble due to your actions the first day of school involving Miss Vandom. I would hate to have to add more time to that punishment, due to your language." Jason quickly said he was sorry, and told her that it wouldn't happen again. Misao nodded at this, then told him to get going if he hoped to go out tonight. Not saying a word, Jason quickly headed up the stairs. Misao couldn't help but laugh to herself at Jason's antics. 'I don't know what I would do if he wasn't here with me.'

Misao's thought's were returned to the matter of the Oracle, when she heard. "Your son is a very fine young man, Misao."

Misao turning to face the Oracle, wanted so badly to blast him for all he had done to her and her mother. However, the words Nerissa had told her concerning that neither of them was strong enough to face the Oracle at the current time, managed to enter Misao's head and she was able to control herself. "You are correct Oracle, Jason really is a fine young man and I don't know what I would do without him." The Oracle nodded to her and started to speak, but Misao interrupted him. "Forgive me for the interruption Oracle, but I doubt you came here to talk to me about my son. So, why not get straight to the point, and get the lecture I know that is coming out of the way." With this said, Misao made her way over to a nearby chair and sat down.

The Oracle sighed to himself, and asked Misao if it was alright for him to sit down as well? Misao told him that she didn't mind. Giving her a nod, the Oracle sat down on the couch and turned so he was facing Misao. "Misao, though you might find it hard to believe I didn't come here to lecture you."Misao silently scoffed at this, but didn't say anything. "While you are correct that I probably should lecture you, Misao, due to the fact that you disobeyed my orders and left the temple, thus getting your self captured by Nerissa, that is not the main reason that I am here."

Misao trying very hard not to sound rude, asked him why he was there if it wasn't to lecture her? "Misao, I have come here to warn you about a new danger that will soon test the guardians."

"What kind of danger, Oracle?" asked Misao with a look of deep concern. The Oracle told her that at the current time, he wasn't sure what the new danger was or when it would occur. "If that is the case Oracle, then why tell me about it now? Wouldn't it be best to wait until you had a better understanding of who or what this danger was?"

"Normally you would be correct, Misao, that waiting would be the best choice in this matter." said The Oracle. "However, if we wait it is possible that it could be to late to do anything about this danger, once it reveals itself."

"Then what do you want me to do about it, Oracle?" asked Misao.

"As you know Misao, I can not get involved in future matters." said the Oracle. "You on the other hand, are not bound by those same rules and have more free rain then I do to try and figure out what this new danger is. So, may task for you is that while you continue to protect the guardians, I also need you to try and figure out what this new danger is as well as where it will come from." Misao nodded to this, and told him that while she wouldn't promise him any results she would at least do what he asked and try to find this new danger. "That is all that I can ask of you Misao." The Oracle then got to his feet, and motioned for Misao to join him. Once Misao had done so, he continued speaking. "The council doesn't know that I came to you concerning this matter, Misao. It is very important that no one other then you and I know about this meeting."

"I understand Oracle." said Misao. "How do I contact you, if I am able to find out anything?" The Oracle told her that he would check back with her from time to time, to see what she had found out. When Misao nodded, the Oracle told her that he needed to return to the temple, but he would come back in a few days to check on her progress. Misao silently sighed at this, but nodded just the same. The Oracle gave her a smile, which was followed by a glow of light that forced Misao to close and cover her eyes. Opening her eyes a few moments later, Misao found herself alone in the room. With another sigh, she thought to herself. 'Really hope Mom, is able to find a way to increase our powers so I don't have to listen to him any more.' With this thought running through her head, Misao headed towards the stairs so she could see if Jason needed any help with his homework, as well as how much he had gotten done.  
- **(1)**

While all of this had been going on at Misao's house, at another house a different conversation was taking place. Will having made her way inside her home, called out to her mother letting her know that she was home. Susan returned Will's call, by letting her daughter know that she was in the kitchen. Making her way into the kitchen a few moments later, Will found her mother sitting at the table with what appeared to be a cup of coffee in front of her. As she made her way towards the icebox for a snack, Will asked. "Isn't it a bit late to be drinking coffee, Mom?"

Susan turned to look at Will, and said "Your probably right Will, but it's help me to calm down when I am worried about stuff." This caused Will to sigh, since she had a pretty good idea as to why her mother was worried. Will started to say something, but Susan spoke first. "Was you able to rescue Misao?" Will told her that they was. "And was any of you girls hurt?" Will hesitated at this, which caused Susan to frown at her. "Will, remember what I told you when we was back on Kandrakar. I wouldn't stop you from doing this, but you couldn't keep any more secrets from me involving it. Now, I'll ask again was any of you hurt?" Will nodded and told her that Irma, Hay Lin, and herself had gotten hurt.

Hearing that Will had been hurt, Susan's motherly instincts kicked in and she was quickly at er daughters side, checking her over. "Mom calm down, I am okay." Susan reminded her that she said she had been hurt, then asked what had happened. "I was knocked out for only a short few moments. Besides the small bump to the back of my head, I am fine."

Susan nodded to this, and returned to her seat at the table. "How badly hurt was Irma and Hay Lin?" Will told her about the injuries the two girls had sustained. Susan had another worried look in her eyes, once Will had finished telling her about what had happened to Hay Lin. "Is Hay Lin okay?"

"She seemed alright by the time we got to the Silver Dragon." said Will. "Yan Lin wasn't to happy when she saw what had happened, but once Hay Lin had told her that it looked a lot worse then it actually was, she seemed to calm down."When her mother didn't ask any further questions, Will continued on her way towards the icebox, so she could find the snack she had originally been going after. Reaching the icebox a few moments later, she pulled open the door and began to look around. After only a few moments of looking, she came across a rectangle box that was placed in the bottom of the icebox. Wondering what the box was, Will turned so she was facing her mother. "Hey Mom, what is in this rectangle box?" Susan was in the process of taking a drink of her coffee at that moment, suddenly choked with had Will quickly to her side, patting her on the back. "Mom, are you okay?"

A few moments later, Susan had her breathing back under control and told Will that was alright. When she was sure that her mom was okay, Will once again asked about the rectangle box. Susan sighed at this, and asked Will to sit down since they needed to talk. With a look of worry upon her face, Will did as her mother had asked and after making her way over to the chair across from her mother, she pulled it out and sat down. Looking up at her daughter, Susan let out another sigh as she tried to figure out how best to tell her daughter, what it was she needed to tell her. "Will, I have a very good feeling that what I am going to tell you is going to really upset you. All I ask is that you please let me explain everything before you start shouting at me, okay?"

Will sighed to herself, and looked away from her mother. "Guess I'm not the only one who has been keeping a secret." Looking back at her mom, Will say her nod. "While you are probably right, Mom, that I may not like what I am about to hear, I will try my best to not yell at you."

Susan nodded to this, and told Will that that was all that she could ask for. Then with another sigh, Susan began to speak. "I guess the best way to start this is at the beginning. Will, do you remember last year when I asked for your opinion, on what you thought about me dating again?"

Will frowned slightly at this, but told her mother that she remembered. "You ended up dating my history teacher, Mr. Collins." Susan nodded at this. "But Mom, you called that off saying that he was unreliable."

Susan nodded to this, then with a sad sigh said. "While you are correct Will, that I told you that Dean and I had stopped seeing one another, that is not really true. He and I have continued to see each other in secret, when we had the time." As she finished speaking, Susan looked over at Will and saw her getting to her feet with a very angry look upon her face. Knowing that she deserved what was coming, Susan waited for Will to shout at her while slightly disappointed that Will was going to break her promise to her, about letting her finish. However, Will didn't say a word. Susan hearing the sound of footsteps, looked up and found Will making her way towards the kitchen door. As Will reached the door a few moments later, she came to a very brief stop before letting out a sigh then continuing on her way. A short time later, Susan heard the sound of a slamming door. 'Can't say I didn't expect this, but I am proud that Will was able to keep her promise by not shouting at me. I'll give her some time to calm down, then see if she is willing to listen to why I did what I did.'  
-

It was around lunch time the next day before Will made her way out of her room. 'I am still really angry with her, but maybe I should call mom and at least apologize to her for what happened last night.' She started to head towards the hallway phone so she could do just that, but a sudden grumbling sound caused her to pause. Slightly embarrassed, she placed her hand over her abdomen.'Hmm maybe I should eat something first.' Changing her direction, she instead headed towards the kitchen to see if her mother had left her something.

Upon entering the kitchen however, Will's thoughts of food were pushed aside when she found her mother sitting at the table. Having been alerted to the footsteps, Susan looked towards her daughter and smiled. "Good Morning, Will." said Susan as she got to her feet. "What would you like for lunch, sweetheart?"

Will getting over her brief shock at seeing her mother, asked. "Shouldn't you be at work, Mom?" Turning back to face her daughter, Susan simply told her that she had called in sick. As Susan turned away from Will, she missed the look of alarm that appeared on Will's face. Will quickly made her way across the room, and caught her mother's arm. "Mom If your sick, what are you doing up and about?" Will then attempted to drag her mother out of the room, but the sound of laughter caused her to stop. Turning to face her mother, Will found her laughing, and wondered what was going on.

Seeing the confused look upon her daughter's face, Susan got her laughter under control. "Will, it's okay. I'm not really sick, it is just an excuse I came up with so I wouldn't have to go into work today." Will wasn't fully convinced, so she asked her mother if that was really the truth. "Yes Will, that is the truth. I promise you that I am perfectly healthy, and that you have nothing to worry about."

"I'll take your word for it, Mom, but why did you tell your boss that you are sick?" asked Will. Susan sighed at this, and told Will that she wanted to talk to her some more, involving what they talked about last night. "Before we start on that Mom, I want to apologize to you for my actions last night. It was wrong of me to do what I did, by just walking away."

Susan placed her hands on top of Will's shoulders. "Will, if anyone here needs to apologize, it is me. I never should have kept it from you, that I was still seeing Dean." Will then asked her mother what she was going to do, concerning Mr. Collins? "Well, there is more to what I need to tell you involving that. However, if you don't want me seeing him any longer I will stop."

Although she had figured that her mom had tried to hide it, Will didn't miss the sadness in her mother's voice when she had said that if Will wanted it, then she would no longer see Mr. Collins. "Before I give you my answer to that, Mom, can I ask one question?" Susan nodded, and asked Will what her question was? "Mom, does being with Mr. Collins make you happy?"

Susan nodded, and told Will that she was very happy during the times that she spent with Dean, happier than she had been in quite sometime. Will nodded to this and started to speak, but Susan cut her off. "However Will, your happiness is more important then own, so again if you don't want me to see Dean, just say so and I promise you that I will stop."

Will having heard this from her mother, hated herself even more for getting angry last night when she didn't know how happy Mr. Collins made her mother feel. Looking down at the floor, Will asked her mother if there was any chance of her ever getting back together with her father? Susan sighed, and sadly told Will that she didn't ever see that happening. Will sadly nodded to this, then turned away from Susan. Will hadn't gone to far, before Susan caught her daughter's arm and asked her where she was going? "I need some time to think this over, Mom, so I was going back to my room."

"Will, you really need to eat something." said Susan. "You skipped dinner last night, and slept through breakfast."

Will shock her head, and told her mother that it was okay. "I'm not all that hungry right now, Mom." With this said, Will gently pulled her arm free from Susan's grip and continued on her way headed towards the kitchen door. As Will reached the door, Susan called out to her and told her that if she did become hungry, to let her know. "Don't worry Mom, I'll let you know when I become hungry." Will left the kitchen after that.

With a sigh, Susan made her way back to the chair she had been sitting in, and sat back down. She then sighed to herself. 'Maybe dating Dean wasn't such a good idea after all, since it seems to have made Will very upset. Maybe it's for the best, that I haven't told Will that Dean has asked me to marry him.'

 **End of Chapter Eighteen**

 **Bold Number:**

 **1.** I am probably going to be going into the comics with this, but I will just have to see what I come up with.


	19. Chapter 19

**Recap of Chapter Eighteen**

Will having heard this from her mother, hated herself even more for getting angry last night when she didn't know how happy Mr. Collins made her mother feel. Looking down at the floor, Will asked her mother if there was any chance of her ever getting back together with her father? Susan sighed, and sadly told Will that she didn't ever see that happening. Will sadly nodded to this, then turned away from Susan. Will hadn't gone to far, before Susan caught her daughter's arm and asked her where she was going? "I need some time to think this over, Mom, so I was going back to my room."

"Will, you really need to eat something." said Susan. "You skipped dinner last night, and slept through breakfast."

Will shock her head, and told her mother that it was okay. "I'm not all that hungry right now, Mom." With this said, Will gently pulled her arm free from Susan's grip and continued on her way headed towards the kitchen door. As Will reached the door, Susan called out to her and told her that if she did become hungry, to let her know. "Don't worry Mom, I'll let you know when I become hungry." Will left the kitchen after that.

With a sigh, Susan made her way back to the chair she had been sitting in, and sat back down. She then sighed to herself. 'Maybe dating Dean wasn't such a good idea after all, since it seems to have made Will very upset. Maybe it's for the best, that I haven't told Will that Dean has asked me to marry him.'

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **(1)** Having returned to her room and closed the door, Will leaned back against it with a heavy sigh. She then slowly glanced around the room, making a complete circle of looking at every wall. 'I haven't paid that much attention before now, but not that I am thinking about it, I haven't seen any pictures of my Dad anywhere in the house. Does Mom really hate him that much, that she doesn't allow any pictures of him?' Will thought about going to her mother's room and see if there were any pictures there, but she pushed that idea aside since she didn't really feel like talking to her mother right now.

Pushing herself away from the door, Will headed towards her bed pausing for a moment to pick up one of her several stuffed frogs. Reaching her bed a few moments later, Will sat down upon it and looked down at the frog in her hands. ' I can't remember the exact moment, but it was dad that gave me this one.' She then suddenly looked up from the frog in her hands, and over towards the bookshelf that she had picked the frog up from. 'But then again, it was dad that gave me most of my collection.' She then laughed silently to herself as a certain memory entered her mind. 'He told me that he didn't see what it was I liked about frogs, but as long as they made me happy he wouldn't question it.'

With another sigh, she looked back down at the frog in her hands. 'Would be nice if you could talk, and tell me what would be the best way to go about this current problem mom has put me in.' The frog simply smiled at her it's own way. 'Yea I know, it's silly of me to even think of you becoming real. But still I do really need someone to talk to about this.' Returning to her feet, Will made her way towards the small desk that she had in her room. As she sat down in the chair there, she placed the frog up onto the desk. She then reached out her hand and picked up the pen in front of her. Placing the pen down onto the notepad in front of her, she began to write.  
-

A few hours later, Susan having decided that she had given Will enough time to herself, stood outside of her daughters room. Raising her arm, she knocked upon the door. "Will, is it alright if I come in?" Not receiving a answer, Susan knocked a little harder. "Will, I know you are upset with me but I just want to talk to you about what I have decided to do, concerning Dean and me." Once again Susan didn't get a reply, nor did Will come and open the door. With a slightly frustrated sigh since Will was ignoring her, Susan reached down to the door knob, and turning it opened the door. Stepping into the room, Susan turned towards the bed and was about to tell Will off for ignoring her, but paused when she found the bed empty. Feeling a breeze from behind her, Susan turned around to find where it had come from, and found the curtains over the only window in Will's room slowly moving and forwards. With a shout of Will's name, Susan hurried to the window and throwing the curtains aside, looked outside hoping to see her daughter.

Turning away from the window, Susan quickly made her way back to the door of her daughter's room and out of the room. If she had only took the time to look around the room a bit more, she would have found out where Will had gone due to the note she had written. However, being the worried parent, Susan hurried to the hallway phone and began to call all of Will's friends.  
-

Unaware that her mother was extremely worried about her, Will was currently being lead down a very long hallway. "I do apologize for dropping in like this, but I didn't know who else to talk too." said Will. The person walking in front of her, told her that it was alright and if he was able to do so he would help her. Will nodded to this, and told the person "Thank you."

A few moments later, Will and the person she had been following came to a stop outside of a door. As the person next to her pushed open the door, Will looked past him and let out an amazed Wow. "I can see that you are impressed young guardian."

"Very much sir." said Will. She then asked what the room was, and why they was there?

The person in front of her didn't say anything right away, but made his way into the room and motioned for Will to follow him. As Will entered the room, the person in front of her made his way into the center of the room. Coming to a stop, the person turned back to face Will. "Allow me to welcome you to the Room of Tranquility, young guardian."

"I do appreciate that you are showing me this room, sir, but I still don't understand why we are here." said Will.

"We are here, due to the fact that your thoughts are in turmoil due to the current problem that you are faced with." Will was slightly surprised by this response, and asked the person if he already knew why she was there? "Yes young guardian, I do know why you have come to see me."

"Then can you help me, by telling me what the best course of action is?" asked Will. The person before her, shook his head no. "But why?"

"I can not become involved in matters such as this, young guardian."

Will sadly looked down at the floor. "Then coming here was just a waste of time." She then raised her head, and bowed to the one in front of her. "I apologize for taking up your time, Oracle."

Will started to turn away from the Oracle, so she could leave. However feeling a hand touch her shoulder caused her to stop, and turn back to face him. "You misunderstand me, young guardian. I said that I couldn't get involved in such matters, not that I couldn't help you to decide what needs to be done."

"Then you are going to tell me, what I should do?" asked Will.

The Oracle shook his head no. "I can not do that, young guardian. However, due to the magic of this room you will be able to make the decision to your problem on your own." Will nodded to this, and asked him what she needed to do? "First you will need to return to your normal form, and give me The Heart of Kandrakar to hold onto." Will was very hesitant to give up the heart, and asked him why she needed to do that? "I can understand your concern, young guardian, but if you really want help with your problem you need to trust me."

Will was still hesitant, but she did really want someone to help her figure out what to do concerning her mom and Mr. Collins. With a sigh, she removed the heart from herself and returned to her normal form. She then held the heart out towards the Oracle, and when he held out his hand towards her, Will placed the heart down into the Oracle's hand. The Oracle sent her a smile, then told her to have a seat. Will nodded to him, and moved to sit down. Once Will was seated in front of him, The Oracle continued. "Now then young guardian, you need to listen to me very carefully since this next part is very important." Will nodded once more, and focused all of her attention upon the Oracle. "You will need to become perfectly relaxed, and clear you mind of every thought except for the problem that you wish to deal with. Do you understand, young guardian?"

"I understand, Oracle." said Will. The Oracle started to explain some more, but Will interrupted him. "Forgive me for interrupting you, Oracle, but what is going to happen exactly?"

The Oracle told her that he didn't mind the interruption. "The magic that resides in this room, will allow you to see what would happen to your problem, due to the decisions that you make concerning it."

"So, basically it is going to show me a possible future based on what I decided to do, correct?" asked Will. The Oracle told her that was correct. When Will nodded, The Oracle asked her if she had any further questions? "Would this room show me anything that I wished to see?"

The Oracle gave her a cautionary look. "The room would show you a future outcome based on whatever it is that you are thinking about at the current time, young guardian. However, I must warn you that sometimes it is best to not know to much concerning ones future, so I must advise you to only focus on what you came here for, and nothing more." When Will nodded to this, the Oracle told her that he was going to leave now.

"You're not going to stay here with me?" asked Will in concern. "What if something goes wrong?"

"I am sorry young guardian, but there can be no other forms of magic inside the room, hence the reason I asked you to give me the Heart of Kandrakar." said The Oracle. "As for something going wrong, there shouldn't be any risk to you as long as you do as I have told you and focus only on the reason why you are here. I will however be right outside." When Will didn't say anything more, The Oracle made his way past her and soon reached the door. A few moments later, Will heard the sound of the door being closed behind her.

Will figuring that the sooner she started, the sooner she would have the answer that she needed, began to relax and clear her mind of every other thought except for the one involving what her mother had told her, concerning Mr. Collins.

A few moments, two doors appeared in front of her. Will started to think to herself about why this had happened since the Oracle hadn't mentioned anything like this happening. However, she managed to remember his words about only focusing on her problem at hand, and she was able to keep that thought from entering her mind. Getting to her feet, but keeping her thoughts focused only on her problem, Will made her way towards the two doors. A few moments later, Will stood in front of the doors and looking them over found them to pretty much be just a basic white door.

Figuring that she had to open the door in order to find out what she needed to do, Will reached out her right arm towards the door to her right. Gripping the door's knob, she turned it and pushed the door open. As the door opened, there was a flash of light and Will had to close her eyes.

 **Right Side Door's Vision**

A few moments later, the light died down and Will opened her eyes. Quickly looking around the room she found herself in, she realized that she was back in her own room. 'How did I end up back at home?' As Will pondered this, there was a sudden knocking sound then a shout. "Will, it's time for you to wake up!"

Will didn't recognize the voice, and started to headed towards the door so she could see who it was. However, a sudden movement from the bed in the room caused her to stop. A few moments later, the person who was laying down on the bed sat up and Will found herself looking at herself. There was some very noticeable difference though. One was that her hair was much longer, and she had grown a bit in other places due to what she was seeing. 'Is this a future version of me?' thought Will as the person on the bed made their way up onto their feet with a soft growl.

As the older Will before her headed towards the closet, Will looked around the room at the various changes that had apparently been made. One big difference that she noticed, was that all of the stuffed frogs that she had collected over the years were gone. 'What happened to all of my frogs?' With this thought running through her mind, Will turned to take a closer look at her apparent older self. The older Will was currently looking through her closet, which gave Will time to look her older self over a bit closer.

Looking over her older self's attire, Will had another thought due to the fact that her older self was dressed in a pair of black pajamas. 'What is going on here? I only ever wore my frog pjs.' A few moments later, the older Will stepped away from the closet with some kind of outfit held in her hand. Will tried to figure out what the outfit was, but wasn't able to do so. As her older self headed towards the door, Will figured that she needed to follow her in order to find out what was going on. Stepping out of the room after her older self, Will came to a very sudden stop as she found not her mother standing there to greet her, but her father Tony.

Tony had a very dark scowl upon his face, as he looked over his daughter. "Hope you are ready to work really hard for me today, since you are running late." The older Will didn't say anything, but she did nod her head. "Then I suggest you hurry up and get ready, for as the saying goes time is money, and you can't waste either."

As Tony headed off towards what looked like a very small kitchen, Will heard her older self sigh. "If I knew this would have happened, I would of never told mom to stop seeing Mr. Collins." As the older Will headed off towards the bathroom, the younger one wondered once again what was going on.

She started to follow her older self, but something told her to go see what her father was doing. Reaching the small kitchen a few moments later, Will looked inside the room and found her father sitting at the table. He appeared to be talking with someone on a cell phone. "I know she is late!"

Will couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but she watched her father's facial expressions and managed to deduce that he was apparently talking about a job of some kind. "She will be there as soon as she gets dressed." said Tony. "Yes you can have her do whatever you want, just as long as I get paid for your use of her."

Will let out a silent gasp at this. 'Is dad really saying that he is making money off of me?' Will's thoughts were drawn back to the moment,when she heard her older self speak letting her father know that she was ready. As Tony got to his feet, while shouting "It's about time!" Will turned to look at her older self. Another gasp escaped her mouth, when she saw her older self wearing a very tight pair of shorts, and a very tight shirt that came down to just below her breasts. Tony making his way over to the older Will's side, placed his arm across her shoulders and turning her around began to lead her towards the front door. "Remind me later to thank your mother for sending you to live with me, Will." The older Will simply let out a sad sigh at this. "Why the sad sound Will? After all, you made the decision to live with me instead of staying with your mother and your history teacher."

As she watched her father walk off with her older self, the younger Will fell to her knees. "This can't be true!"

 **End of the Vision**

Hearing a shout come from inside the room, The Oracle quickly opened the door and made his way inside the room where he found Will down on her knees. Hurrying to Will's side, The Oracle placed his hand upon Will's shoulder and softly told her that she was alright, and everything she had just seen wasn't real. Will hearing his voice, raised her head and looked into the Oracle's eyes. "Everything I saw seemed so real."

"That is because to you, Will, it was real." said The Oracle. "Remember, that what you saw was a vision of your future." Will told him that the version she saw was really terrible. "Do you want to continue, or do you have the answer to your problem that you need?" Will thought about for a few minutes, then asked The Oracle if the other vision of the future, would be as bad as the first one? "I can't answer that for you, young guardian. You will have to find out for yourself." Will nodded to this, and told the Oracle that she wanted to continue. "Very well, young guardian." Returning to his feet, the Oracle made his way back past Will heading back to the rooms door.

Hearing the door close behind her a few moments later, Will looked around the room and saw that the two doors that were there before, had disappeared. 'Guess when the Oracle entered the room, it canceled the room's magic.' Figuring that she needed to repeat what she had done before, Will sat down on the floor and once again tried to relax while thinking only on the issue between her mother and Mr. Collins. A short time later she raised her head, and once again saw the two doors before her. Getting to her feet, Will made her way towards them. Since she had used the right side door last time, she moved over to the one of the left side, and opened it. Just as it had happened with the right side door, there was another bright flash of light which caused Will to close her eyes.

 **Left Side Door's Vision**

As the light faded, Will opened her eyes to a completely different scene from before. This time as she looked around the room, she found a lot of people that she didn't know sitting around seeming to wait for something to start. As her eyes landed on some familiar faces, Will broke into a smile and quickly made her way towards them. However, as she neared them she came to a sudden stop when she found another version of herself sitting there next to her friends. "So Will, are you happy that your mom is marrying Mr. Collins?" asked Cornelia.

Will turned to face her friend, with a small smile. "I won't deny that this is a really big change for me, Cornelia, but then again I think I will be able to accept it since it makes mom really happy."

Irma then leaned forward towards Will, and pointed towards the front of the room. "Mr. Collins sure is looking very nervous, isn't he?" Cornelia and Will turned to look towards the front of the room, and nodded. "I would love to be at your house, Will, just to see how Mr. Collins tries to adjust living with you and your mom."

This caused the three girls laugh at the sudden mental image they had concerning that. Once she had stopped laughing, Will looked towards her other two friends. "Why are the two of you so quiet? Aren't you happy for me?"

Taranee turned her attention towards her red haired friend. "Of course I am happy for you, Will. And as for why I was so quiet, I was thinking about what would happen tomorrow." Will asked her what that would be? Taranee motioned towards the cast around her ankle. "I will be able to finally get this thing removed."Will smiled at this, and told her that that was great news.

Will then looked towards Hay Lin. "Is everything alright with you, Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin turned to look at her friend with a smile. "Everything's okay, Will. And I am really happy for you and your mom." Will heard a small hint of sadness in her friends voice, and started to ask her about it. However before she could do so, music started from somewhere.

"Will, it's time for your mom to make her appearance." said Cornelia tapping her friend on the shoulder. When Will looked at her, Cornelia pointed towards the door at the back of the room. As the Will sitting down looked towards the back of the room, the Will who was standing looked towards Hay Lin trying to find out what might be wrong. As she looked around, she noticed that outside of her friends, Hay Lin was alone. 'Where is Yan Lin?'

Hearing the sound of opening doors, the Will who was standing turned her attention away from Hay Lin. When she saw her mother enter the room, she couldn't hold back the small gasp of surprise. 'Wow, Mom looks wonderful in that white dress. She also looks really happy.' As the music changed to a different tune, Will heard Cornelia say. "Your mom sure does look very happy, Will." Will heard her self tell Cornelia, that she did.

Some minutes later, the ceremony was over and Will was being embraced by her mother. "Will, I know your not all that happy about this, but I just wanted to tell you that you have made me very happy by letting me and Dean stay together."

"Mom you deserve to be happy, just as much as anyone else." said Will. "And while it is true that I am not overly thrilled about this, I have a feeling that I will come to accept it sometime soon." Susan letting Will go, leaned back and kissed her on the cheek. "Not that I don't appreciate Mom, but shouldn't you be giving those to your new husband?" This caused Susan to laugh, and tell Will that she was right. Moving away from her daughter, Susan made her way over to Dean. She then wrapped her arms around her new husband, and did what Will had suggested, by kissing her new husband on the lips. 'I know I told her to do that, but I really hope they don't do it very often.'

 **End of the Vision**

The vision ended there, and Will found herself back in the Room of Tranquility. 'That vision was a lot better then the first one, but why did it show me a wedding? Mom didn't tell me anything about Mr. Collins wanting to marry her, just that she was dating him.' Will's thoughts were silent as she thought about what she had just seen. 'And I am also wondering what had Hay Lin so upset? Could there be something wrong with Yan Lin?'

 **End of Chapter Nineteen**

 **Bold Number:**

 **1.** I probably should have put the start of this chapter at the end of the last one. However, I didn't come up with this part until after I had already posted the last chapter.

 **Chapter Review:**

 **Lettylala:** First off, I just want to say thank you for the review. Now as to what your review said. As you can see, I didn't have Susan tell Will here about Dean asking her to marry him, but Will did see a possible furture involving that. As for Susan telling her, I may try to write it in next chapter.


	20. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

First off, I want to apologize to all of you readers who were expecting a new chapter. I have tried to come up with something for the next chapter, but unfortunately I am unable to come up with anything. Therefore I have decided to drop the story currently, and do a whole new story. I will try to keep it as is currently, but I will be making some changes here and there.

As for how soon I will be posting the new story, I will most likely not post any of the new story until I have it hopefully completed. As for when that could be, I don't have a definitive time line since right now I am pretty busy with other things.

Again I apologize for this a/n instead of a new chapter, but I wanted to let everyone know what was happening with this story.


End file.
